Can't Be Normal
by Cobwebbs
Summary: She moved. To this...place, she didn't like this place. Nasty teens, creepy school, scary teachers. Nothing was plating itself in gold for her. Then she's forced to deal with the one person in the world she decided to hate. He showed up, her life flipped and shook. Killings, chases, kidnappings, she knew that he knew too much about it all. While she was left stumbling in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**WAIT! BEFORE YOU CLICK OFF READ MY AUTHORS NOTES PLEASE!**

**A/N: Hello to all fellow KND writers and readers , this is my first KND fic ever. I usually write PowerPuff Girls, but I've recently been reading KND fanfictions, just because I had the sudden urge to read something different, and KND was one of my favorite cartoons to watch back in the day sooo, ...I got hooked. Now I decided I wanted to try my hand in one. Please give it a chance and see how you like it. Thanks'**

**P.S. This is an AU, It does refer to some things from the actual show to bring it a little closer to home if you know what I mean...but that does not mean it won't have its seriously crazy twists. But don't let that stop you!**

**P.S.S. Oh and I thought you's like to know, this has way more than just friendship and adventure, it has everything, Suspense( I hope), Mystery, Romance, Family, Confusion...you get it. So anyway I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own PPG so there is no way I own this, But I did love this show too!**

* * *

This was not how it should have happened...not even close. All she wanted was a normal life...when did things become so...not normal? She sat in the dark room, hugging her knees to her chest having no idea where she was or what had happened. One minute she was walking home, the next... she couldn't remember.

She let out a quivering sigh, burying her head in her hands, "I wish I weren't me..."

* * *

It was a bright day, the sky was blue and the clouds were scattered and few. A young 15-year-old girl stood before a large building.

She stared at it with a certain distaste. She had never been here before and frankly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be. The large stone plaque above the door read:

_'McConnell High School, where we inspire our students.'_

She let out a small sigh, she might as well get it over with. She had to go in whether she liked it or not. Smoothing out her dark blue knee-length skirt. She felt her hair to make sure it was still pulled back in a clean pony tail. Satisfied with her results she grasped the strap of her light blue messenger bag and descended up the wide white stone stairs.

She entered the large school facility. Aside from its large size and polished floors, it looked like a normal high school. Little did she know that this place held far more then a normal high school...

Tugging a corner of her white frilled blouse, she headed for the principal's office and knocked gingerly, she heard a grunt as a response come from inside. She quietly walked in...where were all the students, the teachers? The entire school was empty...not a sound could be heard, all the quietness came off as...well, creepy.

She hoped she wasn't that late...her parents had assured her that she wasn't. But maybe schools did things differently here. She'd only been here for a couple of weeks. She'd moved from California...her father had to follow his 'business' whatever that meant. And although her mother didn't seem to pleased about moving to a, what she called, down life state, she had insisted that Virginia was... quaint.

She stood in front of a low shabby wooden desk, there was some normal office supplies on it, a very old-looking computer, a scratched up name plate that said...Ms. O'Feely?...no, it was Ms. O'Felly, At least, she hoped she was right, And a very grouchy looking old woman sitting behind it.

She cleared her throat politely, "Um, I'm the new student...I've come for my schedule?" It sounded like a question instead of a statement.

She wasn't sure why, but she had an uneasy feeling about this place...as if some unseen force would crush her right where she was standing if she so much as straightened her back.

The old women lifted her beady eyes, she pulled her eye glasses lower on her wrinkled nose, examining the fidgeting girl before her.

Then without another look, she reached under her worn desk and pulled out a fat yellow folder with colored paper sticking out of it and immediately began leafing through them.

"Name." She said, her voice hoarse with age.

It took the girl a second longer then it should have to answer, "Oh, um...M-McKenzie...Rachel McKenzie." She said wavering.

The women muttered something unintelligible as she shifted through some yellow papers. After a minute she pulled one out and handed it to the new student.

"These are your classes, your locker combination, and your room numbers. Don't lose it until you have it memorized down pat...or else." She narrowed her crude eyes threateningly.

Having nothing else to do or say, and clearly not wanting to find out what 'or else' meant , the girl, Rachel, left without a second thought. After she closed the heavy green metal door behind her, her eyes widened at the scene before her.

The entire hallway was filled with students now...and they were all staring at her nervous figure, murmuring things to each other. She let out a slightly frightened sigh, then tried to walk down the now crowded hallway as normally as she could with every ones eyes on her.

She looked at her yellow paper, her locker number-362- combination-6086- ok seemed easy enough.

But nothing ever was easy, especially in this school, and Rachel was about to discover that first hand.

A group of older students were making their way down the polished hall in a very regal fashion. All the students melted to the sides, out of their way. These people, who seemed to hold a very high position...at least in their minds and apparently in everyone else's, radiated royalty and...haughtiness. Despite those unflattering characteristics everyone seemed to watch them in admiring awe and fear.

Everyone, that is, except Rachel...She was to busy trying to figure out why her locker wouldn't open. It was some time before she was aware of someone behind her...the room had gone deathly silent.

A creeping chill crawled up her back, gulping she slowly turned around, she was face to face with a tall dark-skinned girl.

The girl had a scary look on her smooth face. Her hair hung all out in dreadlocks, she had on a tight pink midriff and baggy blue jeans. There was a dark boy behind her and another girl with red-brown hair.

Rachel stared at her in confusion, what did she want? She looked around, some students looked nervous, some looked at her pityingly. She didn't understand why.

"You." The girl scowled pointing a manicured finger at Rachel.

Rachel looked around, "Me?" She said pointing to herself innocently.

The girls face darkened even more if possible, "Don't you know better than to ignore us? Don't you know who we are?" Her voice had a slight rasp to it, that only made it more frightening.

Rachel stood her ground, "Um..no and am I supposed to know who you are?"

The girl blinked in shock...everyone blinked in shock.

"You don't know...who I am...who we are?!" Her voice rose with every word.

Everyone winced.

"Um...no."

The girl exploded...well not externally but you could see her rage explode in her dark eyes. Rachel sensed this wasn't any ordinary girl...uh oh.

The girl raised her fist and snatched Rachel by the front of her blouse. Rachel tried to break free.

"H-Hey..you can do this...I..I'm new here." Rachel squirmed, but the grip didn't loosen.

Just as the blow was coming down a larger dark hand stopped it.

"Stop Cree, she said she's new."

Rachel stared in surprise at the tall dark rescuer. He had on a dark green hoodie and dark blue jeans, his hair also hung in dreadlocks only shorter, he had a gentle face that seemed to say more than his words.

Cree, as she was called, turned her head to glare at the boy, "Yeah so what, that's no excuse for not knowing who we are...dang school, they should make it need to know information."

But nonetheless she dropped Rachel, who scrambled back up dusting her self off, she looked at the people before her.

"Come on Just forget it." The boy said, his voice was deep and comforting.

Cree rolled her eyes and glared at Rachel, "Next time brat, get your facts before you enter an unknown zone." With that she shoved Rachel against her locker and made her way down the still silent hallway, the dark boy threw her an apologetic look but it also seemed to warn her.

The auburn haired girl just ignored her, shoving her nose in the air, she walked away.

Everyone else watched Rachel, half expected her to cry. The other half expected her to run out now and never come back...

Rachel did neither, she straightened, opened her locker, took her books and walked down to her first class... every staring person gawked in disbelief...

* * *

She couldn't believe it, her first day in this crummy school and she was already a bully target. Nobody wanted to talk to her, they were all to afraid to be seen near her...and she still didn't understand why.

It was her lunch period now and to say the least she was starving. Knowing there was no such thing as good cafeteria food, she had brought her own.

She entered the large round room, there were tables everywhere, students chatting and the smell of...something mixed with something else in the noisy air.

Rachel saw an empty table so, knowing nobody there, she took it and sat by herself.

She could feel eyes on her as she slowly began to unpack her lunch, the noise and chatter slowly subsided. Rachel groaned inwardly, didn't these people have anything better to do then stare at her.

Apparently not.

Just when Rachel was about to proclaim herself not hungry anymore, the cafeteria doors opened. Everyone turned and looked at the people who entered, seeing no one important to them they all forgot about Rachel and resumed eating.

Rachel ignore it all, until she heard a voice...of a boy.

"Hey guys, check this out we got a new table buddy and we didn't even know it." The voice sounded like it was sill on the maturing side, slightly childish.

Rachel looked up, she saw a tall, skinny boy, he had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a brown green cap on his head.

His bangs poked out a little, he had a blue unbuttoned shirt over a white T and brown khaki pants, over all he was kind of...cute.

He was smiling a dimpled smile, Rachel could feel that he was nice.

"Um, sorry is this your table?" She asked quietly as she stood up, three more people came up behind him.

The boy shook his head, "Naw, we don't name our tables, but we all do have names." He chuckled slightly.

Rachel shrugged, was it supposed to be a joke? She had no idea.

A dark-skinned girl who was slightly shorter than the boy walked up, she had a long black braid down her back, a red cap on her head with the visor low, a dark blue T-shirt with white lines running down the sides and black jeans.

She smile at Rachel too, "Don't worry you're not meant to laugh...nobody get's his jokes." She said in a raspy voice that was warm with welcome...but slightly familiar.

Another girl bounced up, literally, she was tall and very skinny, she had long shiny black hair that went to her waist, a light green sweater that went to her knees and black tights...Rachel thought she might have been Asian,

"Hello," She squealed in a lightly high-pitched voice, "Your new here aren't you?" Rachel nodded.

"Oh goody, a new friend, this'll be fun!" The girl giggled happily...Uh kind of weird for someone her age but...

Then Rachel noticed a short blond boy, he wasn't smiling, he had a frown on his face, he was wearing an orange hoodie and baggy light blue jeans, his hair was cut into a low bowl cut that made it hard to see his eyes when he lowered his head.

"Great, anothe' sucker, ta tayk ther' hits." He mumbled in a strange accent...Australian she thought.

Rachel frowned at that comment though, "Take their hits?" She asked.

The cap girl nodded and studied Rachel for a moment, "Your new, that's for sure..to bad ya had to meet them before ya got the deal around here."

Rachel was even more confused, "What is the deal?"

"First things first, introductions, My names Abigail Lincoln." The dark-skinned girl said pointing to herself.

"I'm Kuki Sanban!" Chirped the Asian, Kuki? Well that explained some things...

"Muy nayme's Wallabee Beatles...Wally fo' short." The blond shorty said in his thick accent.

"And they call me...Hank...Gilligan" The brown-haired boy said shifting a little.

Rachel smiled, "Rachel McKenzie." She shook their hands polity.

In a few minutes they had all seated themselves around the round plastic table, they chatted comfortably with Rachel...as if they'd known her forever, it was nice to feel like you had friends, especially when you felt like you've totally messed up your life on your first day.

After getting to know them a bit Rachel's eyebrows frowned in deep thought...her dark brown eyes slid towards a particular table...the table were Cree and...the others sat...you could tell it was better accommodated then everyone else. They had better food too.

Abigail notice and snapped her back to reality, "All right y'all we've got to give Rachel the down low on this whole mess...so who's gonna start?"

Everyone looked at each other...then Hank cleared his throat, "Um first thing you gotta know...they, over there, rule this school, elders and all."

Kuki nodded, "The are the most populate kids in the school, they call them selves...The Alphas." She shivered slightly.

"Bunch of cruddy teenager's triyan ta mak them self's feel gud about their pathetic butts." Wally grumbled.

"There the ins and everyone else..they be the outs, us included, and if your new...ooh baby, watch your back. "

Rachel was mystified...how could teens no older than 16-17 have that much power?

"Hasn't anyone ever tried to change their...um, rule. I mean they seem well, that pink shirt girl seemed awfully snobbish."

They all went silent..."We tried..but..let's just say some things are better left in the dark..." Abigail explained.

"Just don't mess with them and they won't mess with you." Hank stated as if they were in a science class.

"Yeah because if you do...they can be really mean." Kuki sniffed.

Abigail patted her back, "Kuki was new too, last year...didn't know a thing about any of this...ended up on their hit list...wasn't a pretty sight."

"Yah, all of us have been on their cruddy lists...except Abby." Wally cut in thoughtfully.

Abigail shot him a scornful look.

Rachel had to bite, "Why not Abby...?"

Silence again...

"Because Cree's my sister..."

* * *

"No kidding? She's really your sister?" Rachel asked, beginning to see a slight resemblance.

She, Kuki, and Abigail were walking to their next class. They had found out that they all shared the same English class.

Abby nodded sullenly, "Yeah, the only reason she's never done anything to me is cuz I got like a protection card from her: Mom and Dad."

"Oh,"

They turned down the left corner and entered in an ordinary class room. Most of the students were already there.

Rachel took a seat in between Abby and Kuki, in the fourth row.

"So um...what do people call these...Alphas?" Rachel asked, taking out some books from her messenger bag.

Kuki tapped her chin in thought, "Um well when people talk about them as a group they call them The Alphas, when separate they call them Cree, Maurice, Lizzie and..."

The teacher cut off Kuki's information speech. She was a tall stern looking woman...all dressed in brown, her hair was tied up in a gray bun, and her face held a no-nonsense look all over it.

"Ahem, if you students will please pay attention, My name is Ms. Orly and I will be your English teacher this year. I expect the best behavior and proper grammar to be used here, there will be no short cuts in my class. So attend to your work responsibilities and you might survive this year. Now open your English text-book to page 25 and let us begin."

Rachel and all the others did as they were told and immediately fastened their eyes to their books, Well this school certainly wasn't going to be a picnic to deal with that was for sure.

* * *

The school bell rang a somewhat cheerless ring signaling the dreary school day to be over.

Rachel walked out last, after the procession of grey students. The Alphas, of course walked out first.

So far Rachel had learned that this school, from top to bottom was...strange. Alphas? Creepy teachers? Fear, and anxiety hanging in the air...Yep defiantly something wrong with it...She just didn't know what yet.

Well she was glad to have made friends the first day at any rate. They seemed to be the only good difference in this place.

The wind fluttered around swishing her skirt and ruffling her once neat golden blond hair, as she walked down the lonely street...What was wrong with this place? The entire area seemed to hold a...like a heavy gloom of...something? She couldn't figure out what.

She finally made it to her block, which was a good mile from the frightening school. She sighed, even her new home seemed...scary.

She climbed up the stone cut stairs. She rang the large doorbell. She could hear its gong like sound echo inside.

The large heavy wooden door creaked open. A long skinny man with graying hair answered the door. He had on a pressed black suit and a thin mustache on his skinny slightly wrinkled face, His face held a composed look.

"Yes, oh Miss Rachel it's you." Without another word he opened the door wider so she could enter.

"Simon. Um, are mom or dad home?" She asked, handing her bag to the old man.

He took it and put it in its proper place, "Your father is in his study Miss. Your mother, she's out with some friends, to France I believe she went."

Rachel nodded, her family was on the rich side of the money chain. Her father ran a very successful attorney business, though some of his costumers were...on the shady side. But she never really bothered with that. He was a sharp and quick-witted man. He always told her that she was just like him.

Needless to say she adored her father, he held her as his prized child, the apple of his eye.

She was, in fact, closer to him then she was with her mother.

Her mother was a beautiful, elegant, and fashion loving woman. She had only had children in hopes to have a daughter to show off, and indeed she did when Rachel was born her mother went all out to make her the talk of all her rich friends.

Rachel wasn't a completely satisfactory daughter to her mother though. That being she was just too much like her father and didn't take much pleasure in fashion, makeup and elegance, like her mother was constantly wanting her to.

She did however reach both her parents pride in the academic department. She was always the top honor student, the best musician in her earlier school, and she excelled in many award won activities.

Her father adored her sharp mind and organized leadership skills. Though her mother didn't value those trait highly, she did hold her academic performance high. And how pretty she looked in blue...

She walked across the huge shiny marble floor, her Mary janes clicking on the hard surface, towards the gold cage elevator.

Within minutes she was on the third floor, the elevator let out a 'ding' and she stepped down. She took a few left turns down the many corridors. Finding the door she wanted she pushed the heavy carved door and slipped inside.

It was a spacious study, shelves laden with books of every kind, covered the east and west walls. in the middle was a large black wood table. It had a up-to date laptop on it and papers strewn all about. A medium, well build man was sitting hunched over these papers in a large swivel Office chair.

Rachel let out a small cough. The mans pen stopped writing immediately, he turned around in his chair with a smile for his daughter.

"Hey Honey, How was school today? Did you wow 'em like I knew you would?" He was grinning at her now, so sure she was the star attraction.

Rachel hadn't felt the heavy burden of her day until just at that moment. She sighed and went over to give her father a hug.

"Yeah I...Um made a few friends and..." She bit her lip, the confidence she had tried to put into her voice fell, tears built-in her eyes. She clung to her father.

"Oh, daddy...today was..I...this place, something is wrong with it, very wrong...I don't know what, but I don't like it!"

Her father, surprised at her sudden outburst, patted her back affectionately.

"Oh honey..it'll be ok. I'm sorry, I know the move has been hard on you, having to leave all your friends behind and all the work you've accomplished in school..but this was a necessary change for my business...Rachey?"

He used the old nickname she'd given herself when she was two, that was what she used to call herself because she couldn't tell her own name yet.

Her sniffs subsided, "I'm sorry dad...I've just had a rough day."

He stroked her hair, "It's ok honey, I understand," He pulled her away so he could look at her tear strained face, "What do you say you give this place a chance for one more month, then judge it...for your old dad?"

She giggled slightly, she could always count on her dad to make her feel better, "OK dad...I'll give it some more time."

She hugged him, "That's my girl."

* * *

Rachel felt better after talking to her father. He was just what she needed. Now she could focus on the bright side of things...granted it was a very small bright thing but it was still there. And who knew maybe it would grow, only time would tell right?

She walked down a velvet carpeted hallway, the walls were cream paint with hand painted golden blossoms all over it. She was heading towards her bedroom. She passed the large door before her own, her brothers room...she heard noises coming from inside. Curious, she pushed the door open wider...

She gasped...

* * *

**R&R: It would be great to know what you guys think of this so far, it will get more interesting soon I promise. Unless of course few people belive me...if I get five reviews in 7 days I'll continue if not...well, I'll see. Rock on dudes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Aloha guys. Ok so I finally got this thing writen...than I looked at my reviews for the first chapter, I am beyond grateful for them but...I asked for 5. Now don't get me wrong three reviews then ok, but it makes me wonder...am I doing something wrong? Because I read other people's stories and they just started...but somehow they get like fifteen reviews on their first chapters...can you guys tell me what my writing need because it's kind of discouraging you know. Anyway, I'll keep posting just to see how this one goes. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own KND.**

* * *

Rachel stared horrified at the scene she saw. Her brother's room was in shambles. The curtains were torn the desks were over turned, cloths lay scattered around, the rug was wrinkled up...the whole place looked like a tornado hit it.

Then she saw something move under the covers of her brothers large bed. She walked briskly up to the bed and yanked the sheets off. A younger boy blinked then shrieked bloody murder.. Rachel glowered at him as he jumped up and down on his bed like an insane person.

"Harvey! What did you do?!" She yelled livid.

The brunette boy continued to shriek, until he realized she was about ready to burn a hole through him with her eyes. He slowly stopped jumping and his shrieking diminished.

"I had a bad day." He said simply as if he had done nothing wrong.

Rachel blinked, "You..you had a bad day? That's why your room is a pigsty now? Oh boy, Mom is going to kill you, those sheets costed 100 bucks." She tossed his blanket back at him and went for his door.

Right before she left she stopped...He had a bad day...just like herself.

She turned back to look at her little brother. He had just turned thirteen...just became a teenager. He was the second child of the family, but not only that, he was second at everything. Harvey was a...um mistake to her parents, mostly their mother, they didn't know she knew that.

She had heard them talking once about it and well...she never really liked to think about her brothers existence as a mistake. Sure her parents loved him like a son, he could come off as down right spoiled. It was mostly from guilt though.

But he never really reached their expectations like she did, he didn't have brilliance like her, he couldn't excel in anything because she'd already done it first...He was kind of a let down to his parents. But that couldn't be helped Rachel had always been more than enough genius of a child for them, leaving nothing for Harvey to fill in.

She didn't like it when her parents told him why he couldn't be more like his sister, or why he didn't take extra activities like his sister, or why he didn't try to get straight grades like his sister...she didn't want her brother's life to be based under her shadow, she didn't want him to grow up jealous of her. Despite the fact that he was an 'accident' to his parents...he was still her little brother and if she couldn't be a good older sister than she wasn't worth a penny.

"What happened?" She said coming back towards his bed.

He sat there hunched over, his light green eyes dim, "I...I beat up some kid at school then got detention for a week..." He said after a moment.

Harvey had always felt like a disappointment to his parents, But Rachel always tried to step in to take that feeling away. She always told him he would find his right place and that someday he'd grow up to do amazing things...it was a sappy thing to say but it took away some of the guilt of feeling worthless.

He could be annoying, they fought and yelled at each other, they would blame each other for things that they didn't even do. But that was just normal sibling antics, Rachel never meant any of the things she'd said to him, Harvey knew that she was the only one that could care about him the way she did.

So they were close, closer than most siblings, and since he never really had someone to talk to like Rachel had her father. Rachel took it upon her self to be his rock of refuge, helping people and giving them good advice, always knowing what to do...it just came naturally to her.

"Oh Harvey, why?"

Harvey shrugged, "He called me a shrimp then pushed me down the hall...I got mad."

"Harvey how many times have I told you, keep your temper...have you told mom and dad yet?" She asked quietly.

Harvey winced slightly, "No."

Rachel shook her head, Harvey hated telling his parents when he did something wrong, sure any kid would but Harvey's case was different, they wouldn't yell, they would just look at him like...like they couldn't bear his failures any longer. Rachel did her best to hold her brother out but...there were just some things that only parents could give, and she wasn't able to.

"Harv, you know how they feel when you don't-"

"Yeah, yeah I know but...I don't want to give them another X to put on my existence." He said sadly.

"Tell you what, I'll help clean up your room then we can go tell dad, ok." She stood up reaching out her hand.

He let out a gusty sigh, "Fine." Was all he said.

Rachel was smart when getting her brother out of trouble, for one thing, she always told Harvey that dad was the one to talk to first.

Because, even though he still held Rachel for first, He did have a place in his heart that was only for a son to fill in, he didn't hold Harvey high in Academic points. But he was still his son.

Now their mother...she was, well she didn't really appreciate that her one and only son was not only a mistake but also a...disappointing mistake. she couldn't show him off to anybody, Rachel at least had bragging properties

Their dad was more understanding in the failure department.

So after picking up the mess in his room, Harvey and Rachel made their way to dads study.

* * *

Their father was not happy to say the least but Harvey got off of major punishment thanks to his sister. Their father was an understanding man and he promised to keep this mess of Harvey's first day out of his mothers hearing. Ever since Harvey turned thirteen his father had taken a step up in the father-son bounding department.

Harvey promised to try to keep his temper under control and afterwords had thanked his sister for the help. Rachel liked it when her brother appreciated her, it made her feel like she had done something right by him.

It was dark now and the moon had risen, it sent a bright shimmer of silver-blue light in through Rachel's large wall window that lead to her balcony. She had drawn back the huge decorated curtains to let the silver light in, she liked the moon and stars...they were her favorite things in nature. She was laying in her huge, Soft-blue canopied bed, eyes directed towards her window, watching the twinkling night.

Rachel sighed, events of the day running through her head, The Alphas...the gloom, the way the place seemed...frightened. She wasn't sure she would like it no matter how long of a chance she gave this place, But she would try at least. That was another thing she did, she never gave up on something before she was completely sure it was a lost cause and even if it was she still didn't give up...she was odd like that.

She sighed again and turned over on her left side, She yawned, snuggling into her pillow.

"I'll try to figure this place out..or..my name isn't..Rachel McKenzziieee..."

with those last words barely said, the lull of the night swept over her...She fell asleep.

* * *

"Haven't you heard, everyone's talking about it...your The Alphas new...um, Target." Kuki said the next afternoon in a less than chirpy way.

Rachel sighed, it figured they way that Cree girl looked at her when she passed, something was bound to come up.

"Don't worry I'm sure it won't be that..." Hank stopped for a moment. "Uh...never mind." he mumbled stuffing a spoonful of the green slop the cafeteria served that day.

"Well I'd liyk ta giv' those cruddy teens-" Wally stopped in mid sentence as a shadow spread behind him.

Kuki gasped, Abby slipped into cool mode, Hank...chewed harder. Rachel just stared not letting any emotion show in her eyes.

"Well, well, well...looks like this bunch of twerps still haven't learned their lessons." A course voice said.

"Aha, how could they, you need a brain to learn anything." A slightly plugged, scratchy voice said after.

"So Blonde brat, how does it feel to know you're in the garbage part of this schools society list." Cree said smugly.

Rachel shrugged, "I Haven't noticed the difference from this to that." She pointed at both girl Alphas.

Cree's face darkened in anger, Lizzie well, she just crossed her arms bratty.

Cree stepped forward leaned into Rachel's face menacingly, "Oh so that's how you wanna go is it, dumb choice, I'm gonna make your life so miserable you're gonna..."

"Cut it out Cree, you know you don't got any business with my friends." Abby's calm voice broke her older sisters threat.

Lizzie faked a gasp, Cree turned her angered attention to her little sister, "Oh, so she's your friend, huh like that's going to stop me."

"No that wouldn't, but a certain party coming up would, Mom and dad still haven't made up their minds about letting you go. And I might just let something about a particular boy in your room last week slip..." Abigail said slyly.

Cree's face changed dramatically from anger to fear than defeat, "Fine little pest, you win this time." With a snap of her fingers she left, Lizzie at her heels.

"Phew, thanks Abby." Rachel sighed gratefully, "I thought I was in trouble for sure."

"Naw, no biggie Abby's just doing what Abby does best, getting Cree's goat." Abby let out a laugh.

Rachel nodded smiling, she looked around the table, yeah maybe, just maybe the bright side of things just might grow.

* * *

It had been a week since school started and to say the least Rachel was fed up with it, first off The Alphas were planning something against her, she just had a feeling, Second there was something her friends weren't telling her. She hadn't really thought off it much until they kept accidentally bringing it up then averting from it.

_~Flashback~_

_"I don't think I'll be able to last here with those Alphas around." Rachel breathed agitated._

_Kuki nodded her head,"Yeah, they are mean...well the girls are anyway, the boys don't really do anything.."_

_"Boys? But there's only one boy." Rachel raised an eyebrow at her Asian friend._

_Kuki looked around quickly, "oh um, did i say Boys I..slip of the tongue...English isn't really my first language you know." Then she walked away hurriedly._

_Rachel scratched her blond clad head...But Kuki had told her she was born in America..._

_~End Flashback~_

Rachel slammed her locker shut, that was only one time, a small slip. She didn't think about it too much then until...

_~Flashback~_

_"You know Hank, I didn't think anyone so young could be so good at this stuff, since when have you been interested in engineering?"_

_Rachel was sitting on a green sofa in Hanks house going through some of his early engineering projects that he had done._

_"Oh I don't know, since I was about ten, yeah, I'm not the only one though, there's Eugene Carly, Karin Comb, and hey even one of The Alphas too."_

_"Oh yeah which one?" Rachel asked innocently._

_"Oh, one of the guys." Hank said absently._

_Rachel looked up quickly, "One of the guys? But there is only one guy."_

_"Oh no, you haven't seen..." Hank looked up suddenly realizing his mistake._

_"Oh um...look at the time, gotta go." He jumped up and ran out the front door._

_Rachel sat there a second, "But this is your house!"_

_~End Flashback~_

That was definitely going on her suspicion scale. But it still didn't prove big enough to worry about, if it was sch a big deal her friend would have told her, right? Wrong, not even Wally explained when he slipped.

_~Flashback~_

_"King of dodge ball huh," Rachel said as she walked out of the gym with Wally._

_"Oh yeah, I get alotta awards fo' tha' one, tons o fun ya know. Plus Iym a masta af Dodge." Wally bragged dodging a few imaginary balls._

_Rachel laughed, "is there anyone who can beat you?"_

_Wally stopped and thought about it for a moment, "Well, there is that Alpha guy..."_

_"Maurice?" Rachel asked feeling curious._

_"Naw...that othe' guy he..." Wally's eyes widened, "Oh iy mean...um, my Mum's calling me, bye." He rushed away awkwardly._

_Rachel shook her head, there it goes again. this time she was pretty sure it wasn't a slip. Unless they all had the same mistakes in their minds._

_~End Flashback~_

She walked down the slightly crowded hall, towards her biology class, she had thought about it for a week, then forgot. It couldn't be that important if Abby hadn't said anything...well that's what she thought , when Abby slipped too.

_~Flashback~_

_Rachel bent down to pick up her library book that Cree had just pushed out of her hand in passing._

_"Ugh, doesn't she have anything better to do tha bother a ninth grader that doesn't even want to be here?" She scowled crossly._

_Abby bent over to help, "Nope, she's just insecure that way. I read in her diary, she's afraid of you, she thinks your to smart and pretty, so she want's to put you down so you won't realize it."_

_Rachel was taken aback by this bit of information...she never really thought much about her own looks...she just had a pretty high confidence on her brains...hum._

_"Who would've thought." Rachel Muttered._

_Abby nodded, "Oh yeah, The only reason she's part of the Alphas is cuz she made it up in the first place, they weren't elected to exist. She just wanted a title that would instantly brainwash people into thinking she was the prettiest girl in school."_

_Rachel listened interested._

_"Maurice is only in it because he's her Boyfriend, Lizzie's in it because she's the richest girl in school and Cree wanted her near so she wouldn't be competition, And the only reason there's four of them is cuz..."_

_Rachel looked up, "Four, so there really are four. Who's the fourth guy?"_

_Abby looked at her horrified, "Um, uh no one, nothing, forget Abby said anything, um I just, I mean Abby just gets carried away with talkin' sometimes and..uh oh, Abby gotta go." And ash was gone._

_Rachel blinked, that was the first time Abigail had lost her cool like that..._

_~End Flashback~_

That was when Rachel knew something big was up. They were hiding something, A fourth Alpha. Question was who was he...and why hadn't he shown up yet?

The bell rang signaling she was late for class.

* * *

"Harvey I swear when I get a hold of you I'm gonna-!" Rachel was chasing her Brother around the mansions huge yard.

He had stolen her diary, He was a little brother after all, And was now threatening to read it and put it out on the internet.

Rachel was chasing him her face red with furry as he laughed all the way, Harvey was a fast runner seeing as he was a boy. But Rachel took gymnastics and was a star track member, she could easily catch up, He was just being difficult by tossing things in her way to slow her down.

"You'll never take me alive!" He hollered between laughs.

"I'll take you either way!" She growled back.

The chase went on and on until Rachel's anger reached peak, she jumped, over the garbage can her brother had tipped over, and flipped a front handstand, then without warning landed on her brother in a mid-somersault.

They both went tumbling down the grassy hill, until they hit bottom, Rachel sat on her brother, who was still laughing uncontrollably, and snatched the light blue book out of his hand.

"I swear Harvey Jacob McKenzie, if you ever try a stunt like that again.." She got off of him leaving her threat unfinished.

He was still laughing, Rachel rolled her chocolate-brown eyes at him, it was times like these when she wished her brother would disappear. But that wish never lasted long, Harvey, no matter how annoying he was, would always manage to get on her good side again.

Even when she was so mad, she was determined to never speak to him again.

Harvey finally calmed down and propped himself on his elbow, "Hey, I am bored, and besides it's not like I was really going to do that anyway."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him, "You are so immature."

Harvey gagged crossing his own green eyes, "Are you kidding, it's bad enough I actually I'm a teen, now you want me to act like one too."

"Yes, what possessed you to steal it in the first place?"

Harvey jumped up, "It's Saturday, Duh, I always bug you on Saturday...Oh and Simon made ice cream, race ya." And he was off.

She tried, she really did, but somehow she just couldn't stay mad at him, "You are so on" She zoomed in after laughing along with her annoying little brother.

At least her Saturday's were almost the same, except for the strange neighborhood they lived in now, but Rachel decided to try to ignore that at least for today.

So she decided to take her brother to a park she saw everyday when walking to school.

They were walking along, well in Harvey's case skate boarding along, talking and laughing about nothing in particular.

When Rachel noticed a medium-sized building, It had a huge neon sign that said, 'Ice Kings' Rachel thought it looked pretty decent, not like most of the town.

But her thought were quickly paralyzed when she saw...Oh no, The Alphas, well two of them anyway, It was only Cree and Lizzie. But they were the ones she liked least. She tried to walk past their outside table they were seated at as casually as possible, but Harvey was making it hard to be inconspicuous.

He, at that particular moment, decided to try a kick-flip, he actually succeeded, and gained attention of passers in the process.

Rachel tensed, and tried to push her brother away faster...to late...Cree saw her, great.

The dark girl smirked, "Well would ya look at that, the dumb blond decided to show her gruesome face in public."

Lizzie giggled obnoxiously, Rachel rolled her eyes and tried to get her brother to move faster, but he stopped altogether.

He looked at his sister then at the two older girls, clearly trying to figure out what was going on.

Rachel wouldn't have it, "Come on Harvey." She hissed. But Harvey wouldn't come on.

"Oh, and who's this little freak,?" Cree asked in mock politeness, walking towards them.

Rachel cursed mentally as she watched her brothers face change from confused to realization to...uh ho, anger!

"Hey who you calling a freak, brat." Harvey countered.

Cree looked at him as if a fly just buzzed in her ear and she would swat it away.

"Um, Harvey come on, forget them." Rachel tried to pull her brother away again, if Harvey wasn't removed from this situation then...oh boy, he was going to do something they'd both regret.

"Is this little snot yours Rach-Brat." Cree spat at her.

Rachel was slowly losing her temper.

"Yeah I'm her brother you gotta problem with that." Harvey threatened.

Cree scowled and grabbed Harvey's shirt, "I gotta problem with freaks polluting my city." She growled.

"Yeah, that's all we need, another McKendork." Lizzie slapped her forehead dramatically.

It happened so fast, she didn't know why. The next instant Cree and Lizzie were on the concrete floor, groaning.

Rachel blinked, then realized her fist was stinging...She shook her head...did she just do that?! Harvey grinned at her.

"Nice uppercut sis." He complimented.

Rachel gasped, "No not nice, oh man...this is, oh man." She grabbed her brother by the collar of his T-shirt and ran back home.

She was so in for it when school started again on Monday. If she thought it as hard to deal with these Alphas before...Now...She was doomed.

* * *

**Review please, pretty please with chocolate on top! That's all I ask is for at least a one word review too much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) thanks so much for all of your reviews and encouragements. That really means a lot to me. I'm not all about just reviews though, I just love getting them. Don't we all? :-) I just want to get them because I want to know what people think, you know, to tell me where I need improving and all that. Not for the credit. Anyway, thanks to all those that reviewed and those that will, here's another chappie, Enjoy.**

**P.S. I don't really like how this one came out. I don't know why though, I hope you guys do.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this, if I did then I would also be a movie star. **

* * *

"Aaaah!" Rachel screamed as piled of purple goop splashed on her from inside her locker.

The next instant the entire school was laughing at her goop-ed form. Rachel looked around her face void of any emotion, she knew who's doing this was. They were laughing right along with the rest of the school, only they were up front.

It had been nearly a week since her little incident with the two Alpha girls. And to put it mildly, they have been out to get her ever since.

From embarrassing her with pranks to getting her into detention, they wouldn't stop.

Rachel didn't really care about the embarrassment, she wasn't the type of girl to be swayed by public opinion, but it was getting annoying, she had to bring a pair of clean clothes with her every day to school now.

She sighed and closed her locker, Kuki came up to her with apologies written in her violet eyes.

"Come on, Rachel." She ushered her friend into the girls bathroom, the ringing laughter of the other students dimming, as they went in.

Rachel took the clothes she had out of her backpack, going into a stall she asked:

"Do you think they'll ever stop?"

Kuki filled up an empty water bottle with soap and water, "Uhm...you want the truth?"

Rachel sighed from inside the stall, "Yes."

"OK then...no."

"That's what I thought."

Rachel unlocked the door and stepped out of the stall, her dirty clothes in her hand.

Kuki looked up, she smiled at her pretty blonde friend, "Nice outfit."

Rachel looked down at her clothes, she had a light blue T-shirt that tightened in all the right places, it had a red rose embroidery in the bottom corner of it, her dark blue-white washed jeans matched with a pair of black converse.

It was one of her poorer outfits...but it looked cute in a simple way.

"It's cute, here." Kuki motioned for her friend to bend over the sink.

Rachel obeyed, waiting tensed, for the cold soapy water to rush down her hair.

In a minute Kuki had washed all the gunk out of Rachel's blonde hair and was now drying it with a green towel she brought from her house.

"There, perfect." Kuki smiled.

"Thanks Kuki." Rachel looked at her self in the large mirror, she ran a hair through her messy blond hair.

"No problem...I just wish this mess would stop."

Rachel nodded, making a mental note to bring a brush next time. "Yeah, we'll figure something out."

She wasn't going to stand for much more of this, a plan was formulating in her mind, she just had to plan out all the detail. But first she had to get some facts straightened.

The girls exited the bathroom, nobody was paying attention to them anymore, so Rachel made her way back to her locker.

After she got past the fear of opening it, she took out her books, and caught up with Kuki.

"So Kuki...I've heard...these rumors," She began casually.

Kuki nodded, makeing her shiny black hair bouncing around her.

"Um about...The Alphas...what's all this about a...fourth Alpha?"

Kuki stopped dead in her tracks, Rachel, who had expected this, stopped with her.

"Who...who told you that?" Kuki asked her violet eyes darting back and forth nervously.

Rachel shrugged, "Nobody in particular, just..heard it...so is it true?" Rachel continued, hopefully she got answers.

Kuki shook her head vigorously, "Uh no..that is..um...no!" She tried to run away.

But Rachel grabbed her hand before she could get away, "Kuki...Come on, I've been here for almost three weeks, who is this guy, and why won't anyone talk about him?"

She looked into her friends eyes firmly but gentle at the same time.

Kuki looked around the area quickly, nobody was paying attention to them, she slowly relaxed her muscles and straightened.

"I...it's not that we want to keep it from you...well actually yes it is but...it's better for you not to know, those of us who wanted to know and found out...well we regretted that pretty quick."

Rachel huffed impatiently, "It can't be that bad..."

"It isn't, I mean he isn't...it's just The Alphas...er, Cree and Lizzie, they...they don't let anyone talk about him because..." Kuki lowered her voice, "He's the top boy in the school...they don't like it when people discuss him. They are worried he'd get too much attention I guess."

Rachel listened, sucking in all the information she just heard, but that still didn't explain who this guy was.

"So they're worried he'll get all the attention-"

"No, they're not worried, they don't want it because if people smother this guy, which used to happen by the way, then He'll get angry which is bad for them apparently...though we don't know why, so they threaten all of us if we so much as whisper...EEP!" She stopped short.

Rachel looked behind her...Cree was glaring at them suspiciously. Rachel decided it was best to leave the matter for now.

So, grabbing Kuki by the arm, she lead the way to their next class.

* * *

"What was it this time?" Hank asked curiously while bending down to tie his shoe.

Rachel sighed, picking out a piece of salad from her hair she said, "Yesterday it was Purple goop, today...salad."

Hank straightened, a playful smile on his face, "Salad huh, hmm you wear it well." He quipped.

Rachel rolled her brown eyes at him, "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Your wel-"

"Hey!"

Both teens turned around.

"Get out of my way!" A scratchy voice yelled.

It was Lizzie...on a giant chair that was held by four strong-looking boys. What was she today, queen?

All the students melted to the sides.

Rachel 's face held a distasteful look, this girl was ridicules.

Lizzie happened to look down at her just then and saw her face. She snapped her fingers to signal her slaves to stop.

"You!" She said haughtily.

Rachel looked around innocently, "Me?" She asked pointing to herself. A sudden sense of de ja vu ran through her.

"What business have you to look at me, her Alpha beauty, like that?!"

Hank bit back a snicker, beauty right, he had his own opinions on that.

"Um...I'm sorry I wasn't aware that there was a law against facial expressions." Rachel said smoothly.

Lizzie growled, "Oh so you think your smart do you."

Rachel smiled politely, "No, I know I'm smart." She said simply.

Lizzie's face turned tomato red, "Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't said that, you...you, you...um...?"

Although an Alpha, Lizzie wasn't big on vocabulary.

Finding nothing to say she snapped her fingers and signaled her throne to be carried away, with her riding on top of it.

Hank let a low chuckle pass his lips, "With courage like that, I'm surprised Cree hasn't dumped you in the garbage bin outside and shipped you off to Timbuktu, trash and all."

Rachel shrugged carelessly, "It doesn't really matter...I can handle a lot worse trust me."

Hank nodded, "Oh I believe you...one things for sure though, you are an awesome addition to this gray school."

Rachel smiled, "Thanks Hank."

She knew she would get it worse after Lizzie told Cree but...oh well, she'd deal with it.

Hopefully.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't just tell me his name?" Rachel asked Kuki on a gray Tuesday. They were standing near her locker waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

She had tried to get the information she wanted for two days now.

Nobody would spill.

Kuki was the closest one that she ever got talking.

"No...not...Not today." Kuki stammered...she looked very nervous today, more so then usual.

"Come on I-"

She was cut short as the front doors burst open, everyone looked up and gasped...In stepped a boy Rachel had never seen before. Kuki squeaked next to her and stuck herself against her locker. Rachel watched as everyone else did too.

The boy didn't seem to notice any of this as he strode past, Rachel studied him with one quick sweep of her eyes.

He was a tall boy with a medium built, he had on dark navy blue jeans, a white T-shirt with a black bikers jacket over it, he had golden blond hair that was a little darker than her own, it fell in a one-sided bang that hung naturally on his right side. And his eyes...they were the most dazzling crystal blue Rachel had ever seen...his whole persona radiated, leadership, strength... arrogance, he seemed slightly intimidating.

Rachel didn't like him.

Once he turned down the first corner the tension in the hall lifted tremendously, all at once Rachel felt the reason why nobody talked about him.

Rachel turned to Kuki's pale face, "That was him?"

She nodded silently.

"His name?"

"Ch..Chad Dixon...he's...the king of this school, his dad owns this school."

Rachel was surprised by this new bit of information, "Really, well that would explain some things."

"We should...go." Kuki stammered.

The bell rang in agreement with her.

* * *

After that little episode the girls headed for lunch, no sooner did they enter when both felt the heavy tension in it as well. Everyone's eyes were on The Alphas table. Cree was chatting it up with the new arrival. Lizzie looked dazed and airheaded, Maurice...he was just chewing thoughtfully. The boy...He had a bored look on his face.

Rachel and Kuki took their seat with the rest of their friends.

"Oh hey girls, Abby wants you to meet a friend of ours." Abigail pointed to the boy next to her.

Rachel blinked she hadn't seen him there until now.

He was a skinny boy with a red T-shirt and Khaki cargo shorts, He had on dark sunglasses...though why indoors Rachel didn't know, and a shiny bald head. He smiled charmingly at her.

Rachel fought back a sudden blush, "Um hi...s..sorry, I didn't see you..."

He outstretched his hand towards her, "Nigel, Nigel Uno." He said in an authoritative English accent.

Rachel liked him right off, "Rachel McKenzie." She said shaking his hand politely.

"Nigel was in England this summer, he came back a little late." Hank explained biting into his baloney sandwich his mother packed this time.

"Yah, he's the second most threatening person to the Alphas in this school." Abby said chuckling.

"He lost the bein' fi'st title ta you." Wally said, shooting a pea into the air, sending it across the lunch room.

Rachel shrugged, "I wasn't really trying to gain a title, I just don't bent to unjust rules easily."

Nigel eyed her, an impressed look spread across his face. "Yes, I happened to be the same way...mostly."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'd bend to any rules, if you made them."

Kuki giggled, Wally gagged, Hank bit back a laugh, and Abby face-palmed herself.

He was flirting with her.

Rachel blushed, Nigel ignored them all, except Rachel.

"Um...I don't really...uh never mind." She stared at her lunch with sudden interest.

Oh boy, things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

It was now Thursday, and the heat of the arrival of the fourth Alpha was slowly dying down, but the tension always rose when he walked by.

The assaults on Rachel had diminished, though she wasn't sure why, and she had become good friends with Nigel, they had a few things in common. The only thing was he was obsessed over work...in his case assistant office deputy. He worked at an office with his father, they weren't really on the rich side of things...more middle. And he took his work to high levels.

She'd noticed he didn't really have time for...breaks, she liked to work and keep things organized but... she knew how to take a break once in a while. Nigel, on the other hand, didn't.

Oh well, she liked him anyway and could relate to him and his understanding of hard work.

It had been a month now and Rachel was slowly growing accustomed to her new world, so not really wanting to cause any trouble for her dad she told him she was getting along fine, which seemed to let him relax a bit.

So that's the way it stuck Rachel was now officially living here...She had to admit despite all the bad parts it was kind of exciting. And now she had five people in the school that were her friends, pretty good, she guessed.

One Monday morning school had just let out, she was walking with Nigel down to a soda shop, Kuki had said it was a darling place.

Well it wasn't nearly as darling when they actually got there.

Both entered.

Rachel stopped, Nigel turned stiff. All four Alphas were sitting in the front shop booth. And they'd noticed them...great.

Rachel urged her friend to play it cool.

But Cree wouldn't have it.

"Oh would you look at that, It's Blondie and her pathetic friend. What, can't stay away from us? Are you really that insecure?" She snickered.

Lizzie cackled Loudly, Nigel twisted his face in disgust.

"Look, _your majesties_ we don't want any trouble. Just let us go along our ways and we'll take our separate paths without a hitch." He tried to sound as polite as possible through gritted teeth.

Rachel noticed Maurice eying them...strangely, the blond guy...what was his name? Oh yeah Chad, He looked as if he could care less.

Rachel really didn't like this guy.

Oh I'm sorry baldie but we don't take requests from fashion rejects." Lizzie smiled snobbishly.

Rachel rolled her brown eyes. This was getting out of hand, didn't these people realize how immature this was.

"OK forget it, we're getting our soda's, you can do what ever you want just leave us out of it because it's just a waste of breath on your part." She said it so sternly, so directly, so flat-out straight that Cree and Lizzie actually shut up.

Maurice fought back a sudden smile that threatened to attack his features.

Rachel just stood there, looking the girls in their eyes with a no-nonsense look.

It was even enough to get the blond boy to look up, He skimmed Rachel's solid look with something close to surprise, evidently Cree and the rest hadn't quite explained the reason this girl was on their hit lists.

With that said Rachel took her friend, bought him an ice cream soda and marched out of the shop, never looking back at the gaping Alphas.

Once outside Nigel couldn't refrain from commenting, "Wow, how did you do that? I mean I've gotten them pretty tied before but you just flat-out shut them up! Amazing!"

He smiled warmly at her, with such admiration and awe, that Rachel couldn't help blushing. This boy really had a way of making her blush.

"Oh it's nothing I just...My dad, he always tells me to never let people walk over me because if they do then I'll end up with nothing, it takes a sharp mind to survive in this cruel world. And anyway, I'm too much like him, he says, strong-minded, stubborn, straight...well according to him..." She believed she was a tomato now.

The sun was setting on the horizon turning the sky into splashes of pinks, purples, reds and oranges, all mixed together to create the perfect picture before the day's end.

Nigel smiled wider, he liked Rachel, he like her a lot. It was weird he never liked any girl like her before...and he'd barely known her for two weeks.

Without really thinking about it, he reached over and took her hand in his. Rachel's heart jumped at this sudden contact...unexpected, but she didn't withdraw.

Huh, maybe moving here wasn't really so bad after all...

* * *

**Reviews, criticisms, thought, comments, tell me what you thought of this one...oh and who expected that twist? Hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) Hi guys. Guess what? I am updating way, way sooner than planed. I don't know today I was really bored. And strangely I didn't have as much to do as I thought so than I decided to be nice and spend my free bored hour writing this for you instead of watching T.V. Ok enough of that, on with the show...er story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You get it already.**

* * *

"You can't be serious?" A young voice asked in surprise.

"I am, they said it was important...I don't really like the idea myself but...that's just the way they say it has to be." Another voice said wearily.

"But..are they sure she's-"

"I asked that too, and their pretty sure."

The owner of the first voice sighed, "OK then...how are we supposed to do it?"

The second body slumped slightly, "I'll get back to you on that."

"Great."

* * *

Rachel woke up, the sun shone in her face brightly signaling it was time to start another day.

Rachel groaned and flipped over tossing her covers over her messy sleep ridden head.

But that was all in vain; a loud knock came at the door, "Miss? Are you up yet?"

Rachel groaned and sat up, she stretched, "Yes, come in." She said between yawns.

Her large white wood door opened a crack, and in came a stout maid dressed in a frilly black dress.

"Good morning Miss. Did you sleep well?" She asked in a slightly high voice while placing down a breakfast tray on Rachel's lap.

"Oh yes, thank you Mirna."

The elderly maid nodded and hurried to Rachel's bathroom, "I'll draw your bath...lavender or blueberries today Miss.?"

Rachel thought a moment chewing on a piece of buttered toast, "Blueberries, please."

Mirna nodded with a kind smile, she had been in the families serves for years. She had practically raised Rachel and her brother, she was more like an aunt then a maid to them. Rachel like her, and she like Rachel.

In a short time Rachel was washed dressed and her hair shimmering and combed. Mirna ad picked a Light blue vest and white quarter sleeve shirt for her to wear. Rachel picked out the bottom, black ankle boots with a crisp black knee-length skirt.

Her father wouldn't let her wear anything shorter...to attracting apparently.

According to Mirna, Rachel had amazing legs, for someone so young.

Finally after saying good-bye to her father and brother, Rachel was on her way to another tortures day in school...she wondered what Cree had planed for her today. Rachel smiled to herself...Cree wasn't the only one with a plan today.

Plus Rachel felt somewhat lighter..maybe it had something to do with Nigel...she really liked him. And judging from yesterday, he liked her back.

She met her friends outside of the school doors..she smiled brightly at them, but it quickly turned down when she saw their faces.

"Hey guys...what's wrong?" She asked.

Abby's dark faced seemed slightly lighter, palish.

"Um...The Alphas..they...you, oh boy." She couldn't finish.

"The Alphas are assigning a HTG , well Cree and Lizzie did anyway."

Rachel raised a blond eye brow, "HTG?"

"Hate That Girl..in this case you..." Kuki said, her violet eyes not so cheery.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means tha' everyone has ta hayte yoo fo' the rest of the week..."

"Oh..."

Nigel scowled, "Don't' worry Rachel, we'll stay by you, these barbarians won't break you that's for sure."

Rachel felt a rush of heat in her cheeks, Nigel seemed overprotective...it was kind of cute and sweet.

"Break me? Is that what they're trying to do to me now..."

They all nodded.

Rachel smiled, "It won't work, look I've come up with an idea that will get these Alphas off of our backs once and for all, you guys with me?"

They all looked at each other slightly nervous, nobody had ever said anything against the Alphas...Nigel stepped forward:

"I'm with you Rachel."

Abby came next, "Me too"

Hank, "In, til we fall out."

Kuki and Wally, "definitely."

"Of course."

"Great, now here's what we're going to do."

They all huddled closer, this ought to be good.

* * *

Rachel bent behind the wall that lead to a hall way were Cree and Lizzie were talking to each other.

She looked up, Hank was laying flat on top of their lockers, nobody could see him, he was in place.

She looked a little way down the hall, Wally was hiding behind a water fountain. Good.

Abby and Kuki were hiding in a janitor's closet nearby, and Nigel was coming down the hallway, perfect, now all he had to do was get into position.

Nigel smiled and walked up to the Alpha girls.

They looked at him half confused and half disgusted.

"What do you want?" Cree spat nastily.

Nigel smiled," Oh nothing...say Lizzie, you're looking mighty pretty today in that shirt."

Rachel held her breath...would this work?

Lizzie had a look on her face as if she would throw up...then... she let out a giddy giggle.

Cree looked at her surprised.

"Oh thanks, yeah this shirt is new, bought it this morning, it shows of my curves doesn't it." She giggled, batting her eyelashes flirteiously

Nigel fought back a wince, "Oh yeah totally."

Cree narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What are you trying to pull Uno." She scowled.

Lizzie ignored her, as Nigel winked, "Only her heart-strings."

Wally let out an audible gag. Rachel froze, making a mental note to kill him for it later. But she had to admit that was pretty lame.

Lizzie didn't think so, she laughed airily, "Aw, that is so cute!"

Cree shook her head, "No, he's up to something, get lost baldie before I make you lost."

Nigel stayed put, "Up to something...maybe your the one who should look UP." With one swift movement he backed up and Hank took his cue.

He dumped a large bucket of green goop on both girls.

In an instant the hallway was filled with shrieks, Wally rose and pressed the fountains button sending something black and sticky shooting out of it, aimed straight toward the gooped girls, then Abby and Kuki burst out, opening the closet door and sent a large bucket full of white feathers in it flying towards the screeching girls.

The bucked skid down the hall, Nigel inconspicuously put his foot out, stopping the bucket and sending it toppling over. The feathers fluttered and stuck all over the screaming Alphas.

Rachel bounced forward and clicked a picture on her camera.

The whole school, which was out now to see what all the commotion was about, froze...then, first one titter, then two, then a louder giggle..then an uproar of laughter burst out from the crowd.

Everyone was laughing at The Alphas, who were clinging to each other horrified.

They laughed and laughed, not once fearing the Alphas before them.

Rachel composed herself from her laughing fit, as she stepped forward.

"So who here thinks That these Alphas are going to pay us back for this prank!"

Everyone raised their hands.

"OK sure, they would if they could, but they can't, not anymore. If they want to exact revenge they have to do it against each one of us. After all we all laughed at them."

Rachel's voice rang out in the now silent hallway.

Everyone was listening, hanging on her words with surprise.

"Separate they can, like me, but together, against us all they can't do a thing. They're just four people and only two actually do anything. Yet we fear them. Why? Believe it or not I bet none of us really know."

A murmur of agreements came to this.

"They make us afraid of embarrassment, of cruelty from the public so they won't suffer the embarrassment of the public, and there you have it again, it's the Public, the people, us, that really hold the power. We can decide things for our selves, we don't have to fear them anymore, we don't have to be afraid of their revenge, we can change that."

Her voice rang out clear and confident to those listening ears, her friends were a part of them. They were surprised by her and pleased, maybe Rachel really could make a difference,

"You can't tell me that you actually like being ruled like this, with fear. Look around you, everybody and everything is gray...do we still want that!?"

Her voice rose and rang out at the last sentence.

A soft murmur answered,

"I said, Do we want this!?"

"No"

"I can't hear you!"

"No."

"No"

"NO!"

"That's right!" She was really riled up now.

"So what are we going to do? Make our own rules that's what! We don't need a Alpha rulers, this is high school for crying out loud, we all are here to learn, to become the people we want to become. And these _STUDENTS _stand in our way because they fear they can't become something."

Everyone cheered, Cree and Lizzie gulped and clung to each other tighter, this was bad...very bad.

"Are we going to let them rule us anymore?!"

"NO!"

Rachel smiled triumphantly, "We can be our selves, we will be our selves! Who's with me!"

A loud cheer broke out, this was without a doubt, the most historical event this school had ever had.

Boys whistled and stamped their feet, Girls squealed and clapped wildly, everyone just let loose. And Rachel's friends couldn't have been prouder...especially Nigel.

Then a loud voice rang out, "STOP!"

Everyone instantly dropped and turned, gasping.

Cree and Lizzie smiled relived.

It was Chad and Maurice.

Rachel stood there defiant, she glared at them directly.

"What is going on?" Chad demanded.

Cree spoke up, "This Girl...look at what she did to us! And now she's trying to start a..a..a revolution!" She broke out angrily

Lizzie whimpered in agreement, trying to get some feathers off of her yellow blouse.

Chad's electric blue eyes snapped on to Rachel's determined Chocolate brown ones.

Maurice herded the people in the hall, "OK, OK, shows over, come on, move it."

"NO!" Rachel shouted, "They're trying to take us back, come on guys don't let them, you can't stay afraid."

Everyone eyed each other, Then a large boy in a football jersey stepped forward, "The girls are one thing but the guys..."

Rachel's heart sank, no way was all her hard work and risks going down the drain because of a couple of guys that didn't even do anything, except walk around like they owned the place...even if one of them technically did own the place, but still.

She straightened and glared at Chad, who was now a few feet in front of her.

"You see what's going on here right?" She said icily.

"Sure." Was his simple straight answer, "Your trying to start a revolution to break apart The Alphas."

Rachel frowned, the room was deathly silent, "Not trying, doing." She said coldly, "What are you going to do about it, we're the majority, you are only four, even you can't be so dumb as to think that you an actually have a chance to stop us."

Everyone gasped, nobody had ever talked to Chad Dixon like this. Nobody ever dared to.

He looked back, no emotion what-so-ever in his cold blue eyes. "I see, and your right."

Everyone gasped again.

"What?" Rachel blinked surprised.

"You heard me, you don't want any more Alphas, then there aren't going to be any more Alphas."

Once again a loud gasp.

"This...This is a trick, a joke, you wouldn't..."

"I do, truth be told I'm sick of all this mess, fear and embarrassment. It isn't worth anything. God knows I have enough things to deal with, and besides I don't think you would ever give up if you didn't win."

Rachel looked at this strange boys face... he was definitely odd, what was it that made him look so...different. His eyes, they held a look...something she couldn't quite place just yet. But he was serious. She just didn't expect to win so soon, she was slightly disappointed that it had been so easy but happy and relived at the same time.

"So..no more bossing us, no more pranks, no more embarrassments, no more Alphas?" She asked eying him carefully.

He stuck out a strong hand, never breaking eye contact, "No more Alphas, that's it, you win. Deal."

She looked at the apprehensive crowd behind him, at her friends urging looks, at Cree's and Lizzy's shocked faces...At Maurice's large bright white smile...?

Then last at the tall blond boy who led The Alphas in the first place...he was really going to give it up, though his reasons were unclear. She was sure he must have some really strange reasons to give up so easily. But none the less he was serious and if he ever went back on this word...that would strip him of a mans honor...if he had any.

Rachel straightened, she shook his hand firmly, "Deal."

One brief shake.

A loud cheer went up, the students were finally free!

Granted it was easier than expected but hey, what ever works.

They snatched Rachel up before she could blink and carried her away down the hall chanting her name.

Rachel was their new hero.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Cree's coarse voice yelled.

Chad was sitting in a seat at the Ice Kings in a relaxed manner. After the little liberty episode last week, Cree had been barking down his neck. He didn't really care, but it was getting annoying. He had enough to deal with already.

And anyway the school had lightened up tremendously, nobody walked in fear anymore, they all walked freely. Nobody worried about The Alphas any more because there weren't any. It was a huge relief and freedom of fear. It lightened the grayness of the sad school, it was quite a different place then when Rachel first came here.

_Rachel_...Chad mulled..He'd heard enough about this girl from the beginning and now he had to... never mind what he had to do, she was definitely a spicy girl, a worthy leader...not something you saw in to many girls these days. Huh, he didn't really like her...but she did deserve a little respect.

"...And now we are nothing, just like all of them! Riff Raff!" Cree shouted thumping her fist on the table.

Chad shook his head, "Sorry Cree I got more important things to deal with, see you tomorrow." With that he stood up and walked out.

Maurice was walking up at that moment, "Hey man," he greeted brightly, he had also lightened up since the disperse of The Alpha title, though only Chad knew why.

"Sup' Maurice." He greeted back lazily.

"Aw nothin...'sep that girl, Rachel, wow she is something...nobody ever had the guts to do what she did and is still doing."

"Doing?" Chad raised an eyebrow at his dark friend.

"Yeah, the whole town knows her now, she's brightened it up, you know." Maurice smiled to himself.

He had a feeling this girl was going to do something good. And here she was a new comer to this sad town, she was brightening it considerably. He liked her, though he would never tell Cree that. Now Cree hated this girl more than anything...he'd have to be careful on his objective.

"Yeah I know...weird, but I see where They're coming from, this girl is definitely something to keep an eye on."

Maurice nodded, "Yep...question is how?"

* * *

"Wow Rachel this is amazing!" Kuki shrilled bubbly, skipping around Rachel's bent figure.

Rachel smiled and looked up at her cheery Asian friend. A short silky strand of blonde hair fell on her face as she bent to pick up a pile of papers.

"Yeah," she blew up making the hair fly but fall back, "I'm glad you think so...it took a lot," She blew again, the hair came stubbornly back, "A lot to set it all up, I hope your dance team is ready for it." She blew once more to no avail.

Kuki giggled, "Your so cute when you do that!" She remarked with a huge smile.

Rachel smiled, "Cute, yeah right..." She straightened and went farther backstage. She put down the large pile of admission forms she had.

"You're the one that's cute Kuki, look at you."

Kuki blushed slightly, she was wearing a knee-length silky green dress. She had on white stockings and bright green satin ballet slippers. Her hair was up in a high, long, shiny, black pony tail. She did come off as cute.

"Aw thanks Rachel, your to perfect."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but a chores of violins burst out from the stage.

"That's your cue, get moving." Rachel shooed her friend forward.

"Break a leg!" She called as Kuki and a small group of other dancers tip toed forward.

Rachel smiled as a loud cheer went up from the audience, This was a good idea to brighten and entertain the people of this city. And to give Kuki and her friends a chance to show what they could do.

She had without a doubt helped somewhere, and that made her feel pretty good.

Even if SOME people were her enemies for life...

* * *

**There got that off of my brain...let me know how it turned out because for some reason I rewrote it like three times and I still don't feel it. I don't know tell me what you think, was it horrible or was it totally awesome? Tell me or forever hold your peace...? Um ok...never mind on the forever hold your peace thing...just leave a review ok. **

**Peace out yo's.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n) Hey dudes! I for some reason have a LOT of time this weekend...strange, I'm usually neck-deep in something. Oh well I guess that's good for you guys. Anyway, here's another chapter.**

** Thanks for your review, CendrawasihError: I know that one seemed rushed but I didn't want to dwell on that conflict because I have a bigger one coming up, that was just to get the plot headed where I really want it to go.**

**But don't worry this one, I actually liked how it came out. I hope you guys do too, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Why do we even do this anymore? You know I don't own this, I know I don't own this, and we both know who does so...it's pretty pointless.**

* * *

"So this is a what exactly?" Harvey was asking his older sister as he followed her to a location she refused to disclose.

"A hang out day, it's vacation after all. And besides I've worked pretty hard and I think the city has really come a long way." Rachel smiled her brown eyes shining with pride.

Harvey rolled his light green eyes at her, "Yeah I know, everybody's talking about it...especially Dad..." Harvey's voice trailed off, "Their just so proud of you." It had a bitter edge to it.

Rachel didn't miss it, "Harvey, none of that, I don't care about that stuff I just wanted to make this place different...everything seemed so...gray before. But it's not all gold and shine, I've made enemies for life, Cree and Lizzie, though they can't do much about it..and anyway your my brother, I hear this has done good for you at your school." She tilted her head at her brother teasingly.

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, yeah, you win...I guess we both gain something from this."

"Yeah." She hooked an arm around his neck and rumpled his hair.

They laughed together.

"Aw you guys are so cute." A squeal voice chirped.

Rachel and Harvey looked up, Rachel smiled, Harvey froze...

"Hey Kuki, who's this?" Rachel smiled directing her attention to the younger girl next to her friend.

She was slightly shorter than Harvey, her hair was in a single high pony tail that came to her shoulder blades, she had on a large purple sweater that reached right above her knees and black tights that reached right under her knees.

She was cute, she had a small smile on her face.

"Oh this, this is my little sister Mushi." She pointed to the small Asian girl.

Rachel smiled and held out her hand, "Hi Mushi, my name's Rachel, nice to meet you."

Mushi shook her hand.

"And this is my Little brother, Harvey...Harvey?"

Harvey was frozen he wasn't moving, he was only staring at the small Asian in front of them.

Rachel giggled, "Harvey." She snapped her finger in front of his face.

Harvey snapped out of it, "Huh oh um, hi." He shook Mushi's hand...Both Kids got stuck on their shake.

Mushi giggled, Harvey pulled his hand back and rubbed his head sheepishly, Rachel and Kuki shared a knowing look.

Well this was...cute.

"Come on guys let's go." Rachel said trying to stifle a laugh.

Kuki nodded in agreement, unable to stop the huge smile on her face.

So all four of them went on their way, Harvey had summed up the courage to talk to Mushi she in turn though he was cute.

They hit it off well.

Once they reached their destination, The Ice King, Rachel held the door opened for her friends, Kuki and Mushi went in first, Harvey after.

But Rachel stopped him for a second, "Smitten Harvey?" She smiled.

He blinked at her, "what? Was that even English?"

"You like her, don't you?"

Harvey's eyes widened, "What, no...no...no I don't... I..um, no." He stamped his foot stubbornly but his cheeks burnt red.

Rachel laughed as he huffed past.

Inside Kuki and Mushi were talking to Nigel, who brightened the minute he saw her.

Rachel blushed, Harvey saw this and saw his chance to get back at her for embarrassing him.

"You like him, don't you?" He teased.

Rachel looked at him sharply, "What! No...No I don't...you," She saw his twinkling eyes.

"Oh shut up." She whacked him on his head, he laughed and dodged running towards The table.

"Hey Rachel, how are you?" Nigel said smoothly in his English accent.

Rachel smiled politely, "Oh good, you?"

"Great..." He trailed off.

The table was silent.

Kuki noticed and jumped into action, she was chirpy not stupid.

"Oh hey kids I think they have a special flavor in that shop across the street, let's go!"

Before either child could protest she whisked them out of the shop, leaving Nigel and Rachel alone.

"Well that was.." Nigel scratched his bald head, searching for the right word.

"Um nice of her..." She smiled shrugging.

He tilted his shades down and leaned forward, "Yeah...nice."

Rachel gulped slightly, she hadn't seen Nigel for almost a week. He had been exceptionally busy with work and hadn't stopped to talk or see anyone. It kind of made her feel...avoided. Though he never meant it like that.

She had grown to like him a lot...maybe to much. It was weird, he wasn't all to attractive just...well they had a lot in common, and he was pretty cool.

She wondered if he liked her the same way.

"You know Rachel...I've missed you." He said slowly.

Rachel snapped her eyes to him, "Um...me too, uh...you that is .." She stuttered and blushed.

"Yeah." he leaned closer.

"Yeah." She followed his example.

It was all quiet until:

DRING!

The shops door bell tingled as someone entered.

"Oh!" Someone squeaked.

Both Nigel and Rachel fell back awkwardly.

Both looked embarrassed.

"Wow...this wasn't expected, you people sure know how to find the most romantic spots don't you." A mocking voice said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Mind your own business Lizzie."

Lizzie huffed, "You can't talk to me like that I-"

"Yes I can, you're not anyone special and if you want to bother normal people then you get bitten."

Lizzie slumped, "Ho, just leave me alone."

She glanced at Nigel for a split second, Nigel ignored this look all together.

Then in sad defeat she walked out, leaving them alone again.

Nigel looked at her, "Uh...that was awkward..I guess."

Rachel rubbed her arm uncomfortably, "Um yeah we should-"

Someone else entered the shop.

"You are seriously working on my last nerve, you are being such a-" The dark face girl stopped still when she saw the teenagers that were already occupying the store.

"You." Cree's eyes narrowed with hate.

Rachel looked back firmly.

"Yes, can I help you?" She said coolly.

Chad, who was with Cree, or trying to get away from her, looked at this stubborn Blond girl.

"Why I should," Cree growled.

She had, had enough of this perfect blonde girl who just shows up out off the blue and took her title and life away from her in less than four months.

She made a grab for Rachel's shirt, Rachel tried to dodge but Cree was too fast.

She grabbed her by her light blue T-shirt and yanked her out of her chair. Nigel stood up immediately, as Cree attempted to punch Rachel.

Before her fist could collide with Rachel's pretty face, a large hand stopped it yet again.

She turned with fury burning in her dark eyes. Chad's cool blue ones stared back.

"Let. Go." Cree growled.

"No, Cree you let go. This isn't the way you handle things, your being stupid." Chads voice was leveled.

Cree turned her hate against him, Yes, it was all his fault. If he hadn't surrendered, The Alphas would still be, But he was too stupid to see that all the people were afraid of him at first, willing to back off. But no, he just threw it all away!

She screamed an ear-piercing scream. The whole street could hear it. She had enough...She ran out screaming with tears, it wasn't fair, not fair, they'd pay, they'd all pay, just wait...

Nobody moved...

"Um, thanks...Dixon." Rachel said quietly.

Chad looked at her, "Whatever." and he walked away.

Nigel breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew, glad your OK I thought she would kill you."

Rachel smiled nervously, "Nah she was just...um slightly mad."

Nigel laughed out right at this, "Yeah slightly."

She chuckled, "Yeah, well let's go...I have to pick up Harvey and head home."

Nigel nodded and followed out, things were getting crazy...this couldn't be good.

* * *

"She completely lost it." Rachel said rocking back and forth in the chair swing she was sitting in at Abby's house.

"Wow, Abby saw something was wrong but...wow." Abigail shook her head in surprise at her sisters animistic behavior.

Rachel Shrugged, "I knew she hated me but...I didn't think she hated me that much."

Abby shook her head, "You'd be surprised what kind of hate that girl is capable of."

Rachel sighed, "And that Dixon boy...he's weird."

"Yeah he is, nobody knows why, but this guy holds a lot on his plate...Abby don't think anyone knows what exactly, well maybe Maurice but..."

Rachel let out a huffed breath, "He...I...I don't really like him...not really."

Abigail stared at her friend surprised, "Really...huh I didn't take you for the disliking type."

Rachel stopped swinging, "I know, I've never hated anyone, maybe disliked kind of...But he just gives me a bitter taste every time...I don't know why."

Her dark friend was lost in thought, "I wonder..." She mumbled absently.

"Wonder what?" Rachel asked curious.

"Oh nothing. You'd better get home its Friday and your dad is probably worried about you." Rachel nodded slowly.

It wasn't that late...could her African friend be hiding something again.

* * *

By the time Rachel got home, It was 9:30 at night. Oops, she was later than she intended to be.

She went straight for her room hoping her father didn't catch her...so close...

"Ah Rachel, honey there you are."

She froze tensed, "Yes daddy?" She turned with a small smile.

"Your mother and I would like to have a word with you."

Rachel began to panic, she couldn't think of anything she could have done wrong...maybe they didn't approve of her friends or something, "Um of course."

She followed him back into the decorated drawing-room.

It had a large window with a long sill to sit on, heavy gold and red curtains hung closed. There was a curved couch in the middle of the room with a circular carved red wood table in front. A soft gold and white rug was spread over the red shiny wood floor. A dazzling crystal lamp sat in the right corner of the room, and her mother sat at the edge of the couch.

"Um hi Mom."

Her mother nodded acknowledging her presents.

Rachel eyed her parents, as her father took his seat next to his wife.

Something was up.

"Um, is there something wrong?" She asked nervously.

Her father sipped his coffee, "No, honey, no problem."

"Yes everything is fine." Her mother intervened, her golden hoop earrings jangling as she talked.

"Then?"

"We have something to discuss that's all." Her mother said simply.

Rachel was getting more worried by the minute...what was going on.

"Rachel honey...you know I run a law firm, correct." He father began.

She nodded her head unsure.

"Well, there has been a recent case...I had proven a large smuggling king guilty."

"That's good, right?" She asked confused.

"Yes...except, after I locked the criminal away for life...I didn't know he had...friends on the outside that I haven't caught yet."

Rachel's quick mind began to see where this was going and it wasn't helping the nervousness that was churning in her stomach.

"I'm afraid that they will try to 'avenge' their boss...ruthless criminals that would stop at nothing to get back at me...even if it meant harming you."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat, this couldn't be good.

"So for the safety of you I have insisted on getting you a...uh chaperone."

She blinked, Once, twice, three times..."A...a...a what?"

"A chaperone dear, someone who will go with you where ever you go." Her mother said smoothly.

"Um...Uh."

"Oh don't fuss, it's a good thing, all the elegant girls have chaperons." Mrs. McKenzie clapped her hands daintily.

Rachel was still confused, "What about Harvey?"

"Oh, Harvey will be all right, I have assigned Simon for his chaperone, but your mother insists on getting you a special one...not of our servants quarters."

Rachel's body slowly relaxed, "Oh OK...I guess it's OK..."

Her parents smiled at her. A perfect daughter they had.

Rachel excused herself and went to bed, she thought back at her sudden feel of panic. She was actually afraid of them having to move away, right when she was getting used to this place to. But thankfully that wasn't what they had in mind at all.

She got in her pajamas and turned out her light. Who would have thought the day would actually come when she didn't want to leave this place. It was weird how human feelings worked, you could never predict which way they would go. It's to bad human thoughts and choices were often controlled by their current emotions. Being a person was about the most confusing thing anyone could be.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the night creep over her...

Then her eyes popped open, she sat bolt upright, "Chaperone?!"

* * *

"Your really going to do it?" A tall shadow asked as two of them walked down a long dark hall to an office room.

"Yeah, it's not like I have a choice, it's an order and as much as I don't want to, I have to..." Said the second shadow.

"OK...good luck, I don't think your held very high in-" The first shadow began.

Something began to beep, "Duty calls." With that the first taller shadow was gone.

"Yeah, Duty calls." Mumbled the second shadow to the dark.

* * *

Rachel woke up to a rustling sound, She opened her eyes groggy, and sat up.

"Hey!" She yelled waking up instantly.

"Harvey! What are you doing?!" She jumped out of her bed in her Light blue night-gown.

Her brother jumped up, scared, and attempted to run out.

"Harvey what did you take?!" She yelled jumping him.

The landed on the floor tumbling over each other.

"Nothing I swear, I just wanted to see if you had any books about girls!" He cried out desperately.

"Rachel stopped, still tackling her brother, "Books about...girls?"

Harvey blushed slightly, "Hum...yeah."

Rachel let a smile creep across her face.

"Oh it's Mushi huh!" She yelled triumphantly, jumping up and dancing around the room.

Harvey sat up angry, "No...someone else..."

"Suuuuure" She drawled still dancing around her room like an idiot.

"Harvey has a crush, Harvey has a crush!" She sang, ok she knew it was immature but she just thought it was so cute and...she was right, he was growing up, plus, it was fun to see her brother blush.

"Shut up, I do not!" He shouted.

Rachel jumped on her queen sized bed still singing.

Then the door slowly creaked open, both kids stopped what ever they were doing.

"Oh um, Dad..Hi." Rachel said laughing sheepishly while getting off of the bed.

"Morning kids." Mr. McKenzie said smiling brightly at them both.

Harvey stood up, "Morning." He muttered, now grouchy. With that he walked out of his sister's room, but not before sending a raspberry in her direction.

Rachel laughed.

"What was that all about Honey?" Mr. McKenzie asked his daughter curiously.

"Oh nothing...Um is there a reason for your esteemed self to be in my room." She asked respectfully.

He laughed, "As a matter of fact there is, get dressed Hon. I want you to meet someone, in the dining room."

Before she could ask who, he left.

Oh well, no sense in dilly dallying.

She washed up and decided to get dressed in something more formal today.

She chose a light blue dress that reached her shins, it had a simple design. The skirt was a light blue with some red flowers sewn into the bottom as trim. The top had a black vest sewn on it with a dark blue sash to tie around her petite waist. She put on some black ballet flats to match and left her hair in a loose bottom pony tail.

She looked at herself in her full body mirror, "Hum...could be better...oh well." She smoothed her skirt and went out to the dining room.

* * *

She heard voices coming from inside...her fathers and someone else she thought she knew, though she couldn't quite place where she'd heard it before.

She pushed open the door, "Um, you wished to see me father?"

Mr. McKenzie smiled at his jewel, "Yes dear, remember what we talked about last night?"

Rachel nodded, the person next to her father had bent down under the table to tie his shoe.

"Well, Honey, your mother and I came across this wonderful gentleman. Young Mr-"

The person raised his head, Rachel gasped, "Dixon!?"

He gave her a polite smile...too polite, this didn't seem right.

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yes, I...he...he goes to my school." She said, barely able to keep her voice leveled.

"Oh, well that's even better." Her father smiled happily.

Better? Rachel had her own opinions on that.

"Mr. Dixon is part of a prestigious community that trains capable boys like him into doing service for their city. He has proven a dependable sort according to all his references. So naturally I snatched him up quick as I could."

Rachel just kept nodding, what else was there to do, the one person in the whole world that she had met and disliked with so much will that it was almost on the verge of hate, was now her chaperone!

"So then.." Something beeped in Mr. McKenzie pocket.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, a page, work's piling, here get to know him, from this day forward, until I say otherwise, he will be your chaperone. Where ever you go, he goes. Understood."

"Yes, completely." Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"Good, I trust you will hold your duty high Mr. Dixon."

"Absolutely sir." Dixon said never breaking eye contact with Rachel, his eyes held a slight amusement at her discomfort.

With that, Rachel's father left satisfied, leaving his daughter and Mr. Dixon alone.

Hours seemed to pass, but in reality only a few seconds flew by.

Chad cleared his throat, "So...your a rich girl huh."

Rachel nodded slowly, her lips drawn in a tight line. She was trying to keep calm on the outside, But inside she was screaming: _Oh my god, oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, this can't be happening...Oh My god, how could my dad, MY DAD, do this to me?!_

"So any plans for today?" He asked casually standing up.

Rachel snapped out of it, "Oh um..." She was fighting to keep her breath even, "Um no but...uh, I was going to go to the...um...Uh Macy's?"

He raised an eye brow at her, "Macy's, OK then let's go."

Rachel watched him walk across the huge dining room with his long legs taking wide strides.

She didn't like this, she didn't like this at all.

"Oh, and a word of advice, don't wear that." And he disappeared out the double doors.

Nope she didn't like this, or him, at all...

* * *

**Every time you review another smile appears in this dark, cruel world. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey peps! How are y'all doin' good? Fine? Great! Now on with the chapter. Oh and before I forget Thanks so much for your reviews they really help inspire me!**

**AceShadow: Thanks so much for your review. Glad you think my story's well thought out, and the character development. That's what I strive for. Thanks for reading in the first place.**

**Enjoy the chapter dude's**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to write that I don't own anything, except my story, before you get the idea?**

* * *

"Hurry up, will you." Chad was quickly losing patients with his new 'charge'. It was bad enough she was the one he had to chaperon, he didn't even want to be here. And now she was taking her sweet old-time walking behind him, purposely lagging farther behind.

"Well excuse me if you made me change." She pulled her sleeve, a short light blue quarter sleeved shirt, with white Capri complemented the outfit.

Chad rolled his eyes, it had only been three hours and she was already overbearing. It hadn't taken long for her to grow accustomed with his presence and to start talking back and insulting him. He knew she wasn't the likeable type.

"You wanted to walk around with an itchy frumpy dress like that?"

She frowned, "It's a nice dress, and anyway I thought it was fine for meeting you." She spat the word 'you' harshly.

"Then you have... thank god we're here."

They entered the large store, it was buzzing with people, music played from above, cashier employees voices rang through the loud speakers.

"OK we're here..now what...McKenzie?" Chad turned around, she was gone.

Chad cursed him and her, "Stupid girl, one second just one, and she's gone how the heck did she get away so fast?!" He grumbled while rushing through isles.

He dodged shoppers and their carts, ignoring their comments of disapproval.

"Where is she? Were is she?!" His blue eyes searched frantically for the missing charge.

The he skid to a halt...Voices? He shut out all the other sounds and followed that one voice.

Rachel! He turned a 360 turn and ran back to an isle he passed.

"Oh Rachel you look absolutely stunning!" A squeaky voice said.

"I don't know...It's kind of short I don't think dad would-"

"There you are, For gods sake McKenzie, one second I turn my back and..." He stopped.

Rachel stared at him in horror, her black haired friend stared in shock.

Chad looked confused...What'd he do?

Then he realized...Rachel might have not wanted him to be seen by her friends...

"You idiot!" She yelled clearly upset.

"What...Rachel...why is he looking for you?" Her friend stammered.

"Um..Well Kuki he...Ugh I'll explain later." She grabbed Chads arm and dragged him down and out of the aisle.

She continued to drag him right out of the store.

Chad came back to his senses, "Whoa, whoa, Chill out McKenzie, where's the fire."

Rachel turned to him, livid, "You weren't supposed to be seen by my friends!"

Chad looked at her as if she was a fly, "Hello, what part of follow you EVERYWHERE didn't you get?"

Rachel slapped her forehead, "I..I..I know I just didn't want them to know until I told them!"

Chad smirked, "Oh I see, saving me for a surprise were you."

Rachel looked at him in disbelief, "You...only a few hours, barely a whole day, and I already know you're a pain in the neck...and a world-class jerk." With that she huffed off.

Chad stood there for a moment, then followed her. It was, after all, his job.

* * *

"Three weeks! Three miserable weeks! Ugh!" Rachel slammed her head on their lunch table.

"Yeah but come on, it can't be that bad." Kuki said slurping on her orange juice through a straw.

"Yeah, Abby don't think it's that bad, look around Rachel, everyone is normal now, the school has gotten up, and that's thanks to you. If you can do that you can handle one little annoyance like Dixon."

"By the way, what does he think of this?" Hank asked dipping a french fires in his ketchup.

"Um...I don't know? I try to avoid talking to him as much as possible."

"How come?" Wally asked getting up from under the table, were he was chasing a chocolate ball.

Rachel shrugged, "I just don't want to get to know him...He is actually the only person I have judged before getting to know him."

All of them fell silent.

"So, where's Nigel?" Rachel asked suddenly to break the silence.

They shrugged.

"Don't Know...he said something' 'bout goin' ta Cleveland or samthin'" Wally explained carelessly.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Rachel asked slightly hurt.

"Because he couldn't contact you in time, He left last night with his dad."

"Oh." Was all she said...still she felt slightly empty...

* * *

It had been two months now, and everyone, including the once were Alphas, knew that Chad Dixon was Rachel McKenzie's Chaperone. And she didn't like it at all.

They didn't get on all to well, Rachel tried to be nice after a while, but he was just so...insufferable, he always mocked her and he always seemed like...like he was trying to stay distant from her...not that she cared, it was just strange.

So on one of these regular arguments with him, things got hotter than it ever had. Chad had been in a foul mood today and he didn't feel like letting a girl rule his day.

She wasn't even sure why it got so bad, maybe because both were in a less than good moods that day and since they normally irritated each other...it was just worse.

"I said no!"

"You can't tell me what to do, your my chaperon. You do what I want." She stamped her foot childishly.

"Oh well excuse me your highness, aren't you the one who was against ruling others?!"

"This has nothing to do with that. I didn't ask for a chaperon, it isn't my fault that it's your job to listen to me!" She was getting redder with anger by the second.

Chad could have laughed at her face if the circumstances weren't so messed up.

"Don't tell me what my job is! I'm supposed to watch you, not listen to you!"

"That doesn't even make sense, your my Chaperon, my escort to where ever I want to go!" They were edging closer, neither realizing it because both were to focused on their argument.

"You can't get me to go to that place and that's final! So deal with it spoiled brat!" He spat.

Rachel had enough, There was no way this jerk was going to talk to her like this, it wasn't because of haughtiness. It was because he was so stubborn and rude and she wasn't going to let him walk all over her just because he thought he was better than her.

"Spoiled brat! Huh, you should talk, at least I'm not a first class jerk with his nose so high in the air he can't look past it! Why the heck did you take this job for anyway? It's clear you don't want to do it!"

Something flashed past Chad's eyes, but he quickly buried it under a cold glare, "That is none of your business, Brat!"

Rachel exploded, "Get out! Get out of my room! NOW!"

He wouldn't budge, "Make me." He hissed challengingly.

Rachel saw red, this never happened to her before. Nobody had ever made her go blind with rage. Only this...this...this jerk. he deserved what happened next.

SMACK!

Rachel blinked. She looked at her hand, it turned red and stung. Then her eyes traveled to Chad's face, her hand print stood out a burning red on his white face.

He turned his head to her, his eyes blazing blue fire that was cold and burning at the same time.

"Bitch." He spat and left slamming the door before she could comprehend what he had just called her.

"What...just...happened?" She stood there dazed.

Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach, the room began to sway. She sat on her bed heavily.

"What just happened?" She was so shocked at her actions, so shocked at his words, so...horrified about the whole thing.

She had never yelled at someone like that, not even her brother, let alone slap someone...then he said...he called her a...she felt sick again. That wasn't true not even he could mean that.

Nobody had ever called her that before...she wasn't even completely sure what it meant...he couldn't have meant it, right?

She curled up in a ball at the foot of her queen sized bed.

"No..I'm not...that...I was just mad..I didn't mean..not even to him...I'm not...No" She squeezed her eyes shut as a single tear slid out and down her fair face.

"He didn't mean it...He couldn't have meant it, right? Right?"

But somewhere inside a small voice told her: "_Wrong_."...

* * *

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since they'd had that fight, nobody but themselves knew about it. As far as anyone was concerned he was still her chaperone. But it was getting tiresome. She didn't like having the heavy feeling of knowing someone out there was mad at her...or possibly even hated her.

She didn't mind Cree and Lizzie, because they were just that type of people. But Chad had never done anything to her except annoy her, she was the one that lost her temper. So she had to apologize...But if he hadn't made her mad...all he had to do was take her to that stupid salon to pick up her mothers special shampoo because she volunteered, that's all! But he refused, said his manliness would be sucked out.

She didn't like it. She was sure she didn't like him now...but she still wanted this guilty feeling to go away. Question was how was she supposed to get ride of it?

* * *

"Wow, man, two weeks? You really messed up didn't you." Maurice said while slurping a slushy.

Chad stared at his friend reproachfully, "I didn't mess anything up! She was just being stubborn, I would go anywhere but there, but no, she wouldn't have it. Spoiled littl-"

"Uh,uh,uh don't give me that Dixon. You had to have some fault in this, it's never all the chic's fault."

Chad groaned and slammed his head on the hard marble table.

"Look man, just apologize, you have to patch things up before...you know. Or else things could get way worse than they already are. Besides what happens if the-"

"OK, OK sheesh, shut up already, But I don't want to apologize. It's her fault I swear!" Chad ran a hand irritably through his blond hair.

Maurice shook his head, "No man...it isn't, I can see it in your eyes. The sooner you admit it to yourself and remember the reason you're doing it in the first place, the sooner we can all get back to peace."

Chad sighed, he hated how Maurice could be so insightful.

"Besides I don't like dealing with a grouchy blond puss for longer than I have to." Maurice quipped.

Chad groaned again...this was going to be hard.

* * *

"Rachel If I had been here...Ugh, I would have put that over tall jerk in his place!" Nigel was livid after Rachel, who was about ready to burst with thoughts, vented out her feelings and events of the past to him.

"That's not helping Nigel...Promise you won't tell anyone...if my parents found out...they would be so disappointed." Rachel buried her face in her hands.

They were at The Ice King, talking were nobody was. Nigel was really upset to say the least. He wished he could have been the one to slap Dixon and his over inflated ego. Truth be told, Nigel never liked Chad either. He hated how the boy had everything, without working for anything.

"Don't cry Rachel...I won't tell anyone, but I really want to help..."

Rachel sniffed and looked up at him with a grateful teary face, she was startlingly beautiful even when she cried.

"Thanks Nigel."

"No problem Rachel, anything for you." His voice softened as they drew closer.

"Anything." He whispered.

DING!

The door bells tingling broke their attention yet again.

Both leaned back in their seats, Rachel turned to see who interrupted them this time.

Her heart skipped a beat and her guilt came flooding back.

Nigel eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses.

Chad Dixon realized he was not welcome...He backed out, he hadn't known that Rachel was going to be there. He wasn't ready to deal with her yet. He turned for the door, but Rachel beat him to it.

"Come on Nigel, we have better places to be." She said stiffly dragging Uno out.

Nigel threw Chad a death glare before they departed.

Chad was left there with only the sound of the door bells jingle.

* * *

"Ugh, it is official, I hate him!" Rachel flew on her bed and buried her face in her fluffy white pillow.

"I've never hated anyone before...not like this." She groaned talking to herself and her empty room.

"Why did things have to be so complicated. Ugh." She screamed in her pillow so nobody could hear.

She didn't like this, her friends couldn't do anything to help her fix it, Nigel...he was bent on making Chad pay which, as tempting as it sounded, would only make things worse.

A soft knock came at her door.

Rachel rolled over, "Come in Mirna."

The door creaked open, "How easily they forget," A teasing voice said.

Rachel started, she sat upright, "What the...What are you doing here?!" She demanded as Dixon's tall form appeared in her room.

"Look before you scream for guards, let me say what's on my mind. It took a lot of thinking and pride diminishing to think this through."

She stopped in her panick and glared at him, her brown eyes cold, "You have two minutes to say what you want to."

Chad took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

The words were like a thunder bolt had come down and clapped her over the head. They were just as hard to say as they were surprising to hear.

"You..you're what?" She asked in disbelief.

Chad looked up suddenly, "You heard me, I won't say it again."

She slowly stood up, "This must be taking a lot of pride wounding...for you?"

He looked down at his feet, "Yeah kind of...but I have a job to do and that's being your chaperon...And I plan on completing it."

Rachel looked at him square in the eye. So that's what this was...just a job to finish, that's what she was to him. She sighed, it was better than nothing she supposed.

She stuck out her hand, "I except your apology...and I'm sorry for slapping you." She averted her eyes for a moment at those words.

He smirked and took her hand, "Yeah...not bad strength in that arm though, it stung for three days after that." The shadows that his eyes always held disappeared for a minute as he teased her.

She gave him a half-smile, "Thanks...I think." A good feeling spread over her body, a warm feeling. Maybe she didn't really _hate_ him...

"Your welcome...you're not so bad I guess, when you're not being your stubborn, annoying, bossy self."

Annnd good feeling gone.

He was back to his normal self.

"Jerk." She quipped.

"Brat." He teased back.

Both smiled at each other.

This wasn't really a friendship, more like an oddly growing acquaintanceship.

A very odd one...

* * *

"Do you really need that stuff?" Chad asked grouchy, as he trudged behind Rachel on one of her mega shopping sprees.

"Um, yeah..not sure why but..." She tossed another bag at him, he caught it gracefully.

"Not sure why? How about because you like to bother me."

Rachel scoffed, "Hum could be." She laughed burying her face in another clothes rack.

"Yeah I...oh no." Chad groaned.

"Honestly Dixon, it can't be that bad to just hold my... Oh great." Rachel looked to where Chad was looking.

Cree was walking in the store with her boyfriend, Maurice, he looked like he'd seen better days.

Cree saw them in an instant, a scowl grew on her face. Maurice saw and brightened slightly.

"What are you doing here?!" She spat.

"Um shopping." Rachel said simply.

Cree's eyes slide to Chad's stiff form, she smirked an evil smirk.

Maurice saw this and signaled Chad with a quick flick of his eyes.

If Chad noticed, he didn't give any outward sign.

"Chad Dixon, Wow the once was king of the Alphas is now following a pathetic blond girl around on errands, holding her bags...tell me, how does it feel on the low side of the food chain?"

Chad's face remained neutral, Rachel wondered what he was thinking.

"Low side of the food chain? I wouldn't know, why don't you enlighten me?" He said simply.

Maurice coughed in the background, Cree's dark eyes flashed.

Ever since he ruined the Alphas, Cree hated Chad almost as much as Rachel. And that was saying something.

"Why you little-"

"Uh, hey Cree, look a sale on your favorite brand of perfume!" Maurice cut in quickly and snatched his girlfriends hand, dragging her out of the store despite her loud protests.

Rachel sighed.

"What's the matter McKenzie? Can't take Cree's fire breath anymore?" Chad teased.

Rachel turned back to the clothes rack she was examining before. She slowly pulled out a short blue dress that went way above her knees.

She fitted it against herself, looking in the stores full body mirror, still thinking.

It wasn't that she couldn't take Cree anymore, she was just sick of having so brash an enemy. Pretty soon not even the fact that Abby was her friend would save her.

"You gonna stare at yourself all day? I'm not getting any younger over here." Chad's irritated voice broke her thoughts.

"Huh, oh um...what do you think about this one?" She mumbled absently, still partly in her mind.

Chad straightened suddenly, taken aback by her odd question, his blue eyes flashed over her and her choice, it looked...kind of cute, "Um...it...what are asking me for?" He snapped.

She shook her head out of her semi trance. She looked at herself in the mirror again, her face scrunched in disgust at the major shortness of her choice. She must have really been out of it. She quickly put the dress back.

"Never mind...I think that's it for today...um let's go back to my house." She turned for the door.

Chad shook his head and followed, this girl just kept getting stranger and stranger the longer he knew her. She was...different, that was for sure.

* * *

"You don't have to follow me to my friend's house, I'm perfectly safe there." Rachel rolled her soft brown eyes at The tall boy behind her.

Chad shrugged, "It's not like I care if your safe or not, I'm just doing my job. Where did you say you were going again?"

Rachel groaned, it was bad enough she had to deal with him at all, but dealing with him in front of her friends? Ugh, that equaled a huge headache.

"You...are insufferable." She said flatly.

"No, I'm doing my job." He answered in the same tone.

Rachel sighed, it was now November, the trees were changing all sort of color. Red, brown, and gold leaves swirled to the ground every time the wind blew past. The air held a crisp, smoky smell in it that signaled autumn.

A light but chilly breeze was blowing now, making the yellow leaves of the huge trees on the side of the road, fall like golden stars. Rachel breathed in the fresh sent, her hair rumpled around her head. She wrapped her orange tiger patterned coat around her form tighter.

"Ugh, If it's this cold now, imagine what it's like in winter...is Virginian weather always like this?"

"Nah...It's usually much worse." Chad smirked, watching her downcast face.

In moments, Rachel recovered, "Ah, Here we are, Hank's house."

"Hank?" Chad raised an eyebrow, "Your boyfriend...Or wait I thought that was Uno."

Rachel's face burned red, "Shut up, you...your an idiot. And no he's not my...Um, boyfriend...Neither is...Nigel." Her voice quieted as she came to the end of her sentence.

"Wow, the way you blush could have said otherwise...unless...wait a second," Chad's eyes twinkled teasingly at Rachel's horrified face, "You've never had a Boyfriend before, have you?"

If she wasn't red before, she was crimson now, "I...would you shut up already...It's none of your business." She huffed trying to hide her embarrassment.

Chad grinned triumphantly, it wasn't every day he could find something to embarrass her royal highness. He relished every time he did.

"Aw, Rachey's embarrassed, Don't tell me, you've never had a kiss either."

The look on her face was priceless, it was a mix of horror, disgust, possibly hate for him at that particular moment, and pure utter embarrassment. Oh this was gold, pure gold.

"Wow...You...Huh who would have thought." He shook his head clucking at her as if to shame her then, burst out laughing.

Rachel gulped the horror in her throat, her face was on fire, what was wrong with this creep? Why did he have to embarrass her like that...What was the purpose of it? So what, if she was 15 and had never had a Boyfriend before? So what, if she'd never gotten kissed before? It didn't matter for anything in life, it was...pointless...teenager stuff.

She blew her bangs frustrated, "Jerk." She walked up Hanks front door steps, Chad still laughing loudly behind her, clutching his sides as if he would fall from lack of wind from his laughing fit.

Rachel, still red, rang the loud door bell.

After a loud yell and clatter the door unbolted, looking down Rachel saw a little boy, about as old as Harvey, he looked almost exactly like Hank. He had brown hair only slightly darker than Hanks and was wearing a blue shirt with grey Pants. He had on a gray-green ski hat.

"Who are you?" He asked in a voice younger than Hanks.

"Um, hi...is Hank home?" Rachel smiled politely hoping the red on her face was diminishing.

"Yeah," He took a deep breath, " Ho-"

"Hey guys!" Hank burst in cutting the younger boys yell off.

"You can go now Tommy." He shooed the boy away.

Tommy, as he was called, grumbled away.

"Um hi Hank...I'm here, something you wanted to talk to me about?" Rachel asked as she stepped inside the much warmer house.

A warm waft of something good cooking came from the kitchen. Chad stepped uncomfortably in with her.

Hank raised a light brown eye-brow, he looked at Rachel questioningly.

Rachel shrugged, "He had to come...my chaperon and all that."

Hank nodded understandingly.

"Come on in then guys." He greeted them warmly in the spacious living room decorated with newer styled furniture.

Once they settled on the black leather couches Rachel turned to her friend,"So...what did you want to see me about."

Hank looked uncomfortable for a second, his eye flitted to Chad then back at her.

"Hum...well I was kind of hoping to tell you...not...um?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Rachel sighed, "Right, Chad you think you could step outside for a minute? I won't be murdered, I can promise you that."

Chad raised an eyebrow,"Don't be so sure of that McKenzie."

Rachel still angry at him for embarrassing her, glared at him, "Out!"

Chad shrugged, not in the mood to argue, besides he'd gotten his pins in her for today, he stood up and walked outside to wait.

Rachel breathed an irritated breath,"I don't know how much more of him I can take." She groaned.

Then remembering herself, "So now than Hank,"

Hank sighed, his face was, for once, dead serious:

"What would you do if someone was threatening to murder you?..."

* * *

**Poor, Hank, he's gonna die!...Or will he, you'll just have to wait to find out, ***_evil laugh, and lightning_*****

**R****eviews, complains, critizisms...thoughts? Anything is welcomed. Anyway, how about that fight huh, was it hot or what? I don't think these two will get along to well...what do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aloha dudes! Wuzzup?! Ya all chillin' good? Cool, anywaaaay, I have great news! Yep this is another chapter for all of yous guys. I was going to put it up tomorrow buuuut, something came up. We're going to south carolina for the weekend, don't ask why. My parents have recently been on a renovation mania, and now they decided that THEY needed a vacation from it. Pffft as if, Parents+renovating+me=Pain in the butt. I mean seriously, they don't know how to make work fun. Just because I accidentally dumped the whole can of purple paint ALL over the brand new tiles isn't my fault...they should have closed it better. Ok...why am I still ranting, you guys don't need to read this junk, I just needed to blow of some steam, and now I'm done. Here's your new chapter, Enjoy!**

**P.S. Thanks soooo much for your reviews, I love them all, they just make my life. Especially after the hard week I've had.**

**Disclaimer:" Yeah yeah, I've written too much already.**

Time stopped for a moment, as those heavy words fell from her friends mouth.

Rachel blinked, "You...what?"

Hank looked around uneasily as her voice rose, "Keep it down would you, look I got this note yesterday." He handed her a crinkly yellow piece of paper.

She took it and read these word: _Watch your back Gilligan, Cuz I'm watching you, Your end is near, live in fear. You'll pay for taking that which was rightfully mine!_

"What..Hank, have you told your mother about this?" She looked at her friend still horrified.

Hank shook his head, "I can't, she'll freak out then...I don't really think this person means it..."

"How do you know?"

"Well I like these sort of mystery like stuff, so I did some thinking, and I came across four suspects."

Rachel shook her head, he was taking this pretty lightly as a threat., "OK who?"

"My life long enemies since kindergarten, 1: Eugen Caly, 2:Lauren Lass, 3: John Tom, and 4:..." He paused and looked around.

Rachel looked at him worriedly, as he leaned over and whispered, "Mushi Sanban!"

Rachel fell back in her seat, "Kuki's sister? Are you crazy, why would you think that?"

Hank rubbed his head, "Um...I kind of got on her bad side a few years back...long story but she's malicious enough to be a suspect."

"OK then.." Rachel made a mental note to tell her brother to be careful around that girl.

"So why are you telling me this?"

The young brunette boy sighed, 'Because your the smartest and most capable one of our group...sort of like a leader."

"Oh..." Rachel rubbed her forearm bashfully, "Ok um..Hank this is dangerous you should tell your mom..."

"I can't, that's why I'm telling you!"

The blonde girl thought for a second. This was a really serious affair...what could she do about it.

"Hank are you sure this person isn't serious?"

"Um no...," he thought for a moment, "At least I don't think they could be...Mushi maybe, but..."

"Hank, I'm serious!" How could he take this so lightly?

"So am I...I think maybe, someone is jealous of the award I won last month...the genius of the year award at that community center science kids contest."

"Hum, you may have something there...maybe-"

"What is this? Why are you in my sitting room with one of your stupid young friends! It's my sitting time, you know I sit before my nap time!" A large old woman with a hunched back and more wrinkles than turtle, walked in yelling.

Rachel jumped, Hank groaned.

"Grandma, I know what time you're sitting time is..in two minutes please can you-"

"No, I need my sitting time, get out of here you young whippersnappers!" She shouted, hitting Hank on his head with her heavy cane.

'Ow, Hey come on Rachel." He grabbed the confused girl and lead her out of the room and out of his dangerous grandma's reach.

The old women was yelling behind them the whole time.

"Sorry about that..."

"Get her out of here!"

"You gotta go..Grandma can be a little.." Hank looked at Rachel with an apologetic look.

She shrugged, "It's ok Hank...keep an eye out, we'll figure this out." She assured him.

"Right, thanks Rachel I knew I could count on you." He rubbed his sore head, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye Hank."

He closed the door behind her.

Rachel sighed, now she had to actually figure out this problem. She turned, her face gray with fear and thoughts, Chad was standing there jumping up and down.

She watched him for a second thinking he'd lost what ever mind he had.

"It's about time, while you were in there having a good old-time, I've been out here freezing my tail off." He blew into his hands.

Rachel shrugged, "Sorry Dixon...business." With that she started across the street, her troubled thoughts raging with her.

Chad eyed her, "business?" he asked suspiciously to himself, but proceeded in following her anyway.

* * *

"Rachel...Hello Rachel! Earth to Rachel!"

"Huh, what, oh hi Nigel when did you get here?" Rachel rubbed her head trying to ease the on coming headache. She looked around, remembering where she was, at a small café a little way from Nigel's house. He'd asked if he could take her here.

And Chad wasn't with her today, so that was a definite plus, he said he had some business to take care of or something...she didn't really care, it was nice to get away from him for once.

"Um, I've been here for the past twenty minute...Rachel are you OK? You seem a bit...off lately?"

Rachel stared at him for a moment, It was true she had been distant. Ever since Hank brought that mess to her attention, she'd done nothing but think about it.

She wished she could tell someone, But Hank had begged her not to. The good thing was that at least he'd narrowed down his suspect list to three, That Lauren girl, they found out, had left to visit family two weeks ago. Making her an instant drop from the suspect list.

Hank was still convinced that Mushi was a huge suspect, though she couldn't understand why. Evey time she saw her with Harvey they seemed to be having a good time. Then when she'd leave, he'd rave dreamily on and on about her, until Rachel thought he'd melt into a lovesick puddle on the floor. It was cute to see them, just starting to grow kids, and they already had crushes on each other.

Rachel didn't agree with Hank on the Mushi thing but...he was convinced she could be one so all Rachel could do was try to get Mushi off of his suspect list.

She flicked out of her thoughts as she realized Nigel was holding her hand, the warm contact had snapped her out of it. He was looking at her worriedly, His sunglasses were off so she could she his light brown eyes, they were nice to look at.

She really wanted to tell him, but she'd promised Hank. And besides what was the point in having someone else worry too. Hank had gotten another note the other day and it made Rachel even more uneasy than before.

It said: _soon, you'll know the feeling of loss. I'll be the one to show you._

Rachel shuddered at the horrible images her imagination put in her mind.

"Ok Rachel, What's Wrong? Your giving me the creeps."

Rachel looked at his hand over her's, it felt warm and gave her a fuzzy feeling inside.

"I'm fine Nigel, I swear." She assured him. And she really was fine, it was Hank that she was worried about.

Nigel eyed her skeptically, she felt self conscious under his gaze, butterfly's flouted in her stomach. She began to feel a blush rising in her cheeks. She hated it when she blushed, only Nigel could make her blush out of this kind of feeling.

Sure she'd blush when embarrassed, but never because of a crush...Nigel was the only one that could do that. Come to think of it...Nigel was her first crush ever.

"All right, I guess...Um there's something I wanted to ask you." He looked suddenly nervous."

Rachel's heart flipped, "Yes?"

"Um..well Rachel, I've known you for a few months now and...I like you, it's really a surprise to me but I was wondering if...that is if you're not to busy...could you, I mean do you want to..." He slapped himself in frustration, He was just no good at this stuff.

Rachel smiled, he was red from his neck all the way to his cute bald head.

"Ugh, let me cut to the point," He took a deep breath, "Rachel, would you go out with me." He squeezed his eye's shut as if waiting for a blow.

She just sat there, flabbergasted, She didn't expect this...Her heart speed up 20 times faster.

Nigel Uno, was asking her out?! Nobody had ever asked her out, she'd never paid any attention to guys before. But Nigel...he was really something.

She realized he was still waiting for her answer, "Oh..yes. Of course, yes I'd love to go out with you!" Her face was lit by a bright smile.

His was lit like a candle, all the nervousness in it had instantly vanished, "So, 7:00, Saturday?"

She nodded eagerly,"Let's hope I can wait that long."

She smiled at him, he smiled back, That moment was perfect to them both...

* * *

"Your sure it's her?" Rachel asked skeptically looking at the crinkly paper in her hand.

It was Hanks newest threat, And it was by far the most threatening one: _Watch out here I come, You are toast, your time is done, tonight's the night, when I get to you. You should have left town when I warned you to._

"Yep, Mushi Sanban is a few fish short of a sushi."

"Hank..your' so...Ugh." Rachel couldn't believe her friend.

They were walking down a cheery tree-lined road, It was autumn now and the tree's were heavy with cherries. Rachel thought it would be nice to stop and pick some but today was not the day.

They were walking to Kuki's house to face Mushi and put a stop to it.

"Here we are, the dragons dwelling." Hank quipped ringing the door bell.

"Uhg," Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

The door unlocked and a cheery smiling Kuki answered it, "Hi guys! What a surprise, Harvey didn't say you were coming."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Harvey's here?"

"Uhu, He's in the living room playing 'Sorry' with Mushi," She leaned forward and whispered, "Their so cute together." She giggled girlishly.

"Um, yeah...Kuki...Can we talk to you about something...in the kitchen?" Rachel asked rubbing her arm.

Hank looked around nervously, Kuki stared at them for a minute trying to comprehend why they looked so nervous, "Um...sure."

They walked into the lavender colored kitchen, Kuki turned to them,"So...what's up?"

They looked at each other again, "Um, Kuki, can you sit down..."

* * *

"Well that went well." Hank said laughing.

"Yep." Rachel said agreeing.

After they had told Kuki, she had immediately confronted Mushi.

Mushi tried to deny it but, her folly was mentioning that she didn't write any threatening note, when they hadn't told her what kind of notes they were in the first place.

"Just like in those detective movies." Hank mused.

Rachel thought back to the past event.

_~Flashback~_

_"Mushi, why?" Kuki asked her sister sadly._

_Mushi looked around guiltily, " Because...He ate my rainbow monkey cookie last year!" She yelled hysterically_

_Hank stared surprised, "That's it..I thought it was because...Um never mind."_

_Mushi ignored him, "I had begged mom for weeks to make me those cookies, then he comes over and eats it! That's not fair! HE HAD TO PAY!"_

_Rachel bit back a laugh, Kuki looked disgusted, Hank bewildered, Harvey...he was silent._

_Then Kuki stepped forward, "Mushi that's no reason to threaten him...like this! You are in so much trouble when mom get's home."_

_Mushi's eyes began to water, she sniffed, "But that's not fair...I wasn't really going to hurt him...just dye his hair pink while he was sleeping...pink like the rainbow monkey he aet." She began to cry._

_Hank suddenly to felt bad, "Look Mushi..I'm sorry I ate your cookie...I shouldn't have, but you should learn to talk about your problems, not threaten people...I'll throw away the charges if you promise not to..uh, threaten me anymore. Deal." _

_Everyone was silent as Mushi thought._

_She sniffed and wiped away her tears, "Deal."_

_~End Flashback~_

Rachel smiled, Harvey had told Mushi that he didn't care if she was nuts, she was still a great friend. That made Mushi happy, very happy, so happy that she hugged him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Needless to say, Harvey turned red as a tomato.

Mushi would get punished but not as harshly as she would have if she didn't apologize.

The sun was high in the sky, sending long shadows from everything, the wind blew softly bringing a warm afternoon smell with it.

Rachel smiled wider, as she felt the sudden sense of freedom and relief, Chad hadn't been around for reasons she didn't care to find out about. And this deal with Hank was finally settled with a happy ending for the day.

She stretched her arms up as if to reach the sky, "You know Hank...it's times like these when I'm glad I moved here."

Hank smiled, "Yeah well, it's all the time when we're glad you moved here."

He swung an arm over her shoulder, laughing.

"Thanks Hank...you guys are the best friends I've ever had."

That was true...they were the only friends she'd ever really had...

* * *

"Where have you been, man?" A tall dark boy said, once again in the secret building.

Another boy sighed and sat down in an office chair, "Everywhere...this job, ugh its irritating. You wanna trade?"

The tall boy laughed, "Naw, you're doing fine...here, a file on some of the other guys." He tossed a blue folder in the other boy's direction.

"Who are they this time?" The other boy asked flipping through the file.

"Lisa Hark and Doric Arsenal...Bad girls, one of their best."

"No kidding?" He looked at the pictures that fell from the folder, revealing two nasty looking girls."Yuck," He said flatly.

"Yeah, your job's a lot harder now, Dixon."

The boy closed the file and stood up, stretching he said, "Let 'em come."

* * *

The school bell rang, another day at this, not so torturing anymore, school had begun. Rachel was walking down the hall alone, she hadn't seen Chad for three days now. It was starting to get...weird.

She switched her thoughts to the coming Saturday, her date with Nigel...her first date. Her face reddened just thinking about it.

Would he give her, her first kiss? What should she wear? Maybe Kuki could help with that. Would he become her boyfriend? She'd never thought about having a boyfriend before...did she like him enough for that? Sure she did, he always made her feel fuzzy when he was around. Was she even ready for a Boyfriend?

"Yes," she said out loud to nobody, only her locker saw her nodding to her self.

"Yes what?" A deep voice said behind her.

Rachel jumped and turned around, fist ready to strike, a larger hand stopped it before it collided with its target.

"Whoa, whoa McKenzie, My job is to keep you away from attackers, not be one."

She lowered her fist, "Dixon, what are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?"

"Well sorry your highness if your to flaky to listen to your surroundings. That'll get you killed some day." His eyes flickered with something.

He was only half joking and his features let off a lot more than he meant...It scared her a little.

"Hello, McKenzie, what? Am I really that good-looking?" He smirked.

Rachel snapped out of it and gave him a repulsed look, "In your dreams Dixon."

"No, in your." He flung back leaning against a locker next to hers lazily.

What was wrong with him today, he seemed kind of edgy and... was it possible? More annoying.

"Whatever, so were have you been these past few days? This is going to look bad on your résumé." She snapped back.

He straightened, "Business that you needn't worry abo-" He stopped.

She looked at him confused, what was wrong now?

She turned half way, but he grabbed her upper arm fiercely and dragged her in the opposite direction before she could get a glimpse of what he saw.

Before she could protest, he shoved her in the nearest janitors closet, "Dixon..what the heck?" He ignored her and pushed her in with himself behind, clicking the door shut .

Rachel squirmed, the closet was extremely small and the proximity of their bodies were uncomfortably close. She didn't like it at all.

"What are you doing?" She began to yell.

"Shhh, shut it will you." He hissed so forcefully, that she actually stopped talking. He was going to have some major explaining to do.

It was quiet inside the closet as they stood frozen in the dark. All Rachel could hear was Chad's heart beat, because her height was closer to his chest. She began to feel odd. A lump came up her throat, she tried to swallow it without making a sound, which was hard to do.

Then her ears picked up loud clicking footsteps as two shadows passed by the door. Rachel felt Chad let out a breath that she wasn't aware he was holding.

With the uncomfortable feeling still growing, she spoke up, "What was that all about?"

Chad leaned against the small wall, "Nothing...just um...look just promise you'll stay away from any girls with piercings in their noses."

Rachel stared at him through the dark, that was a weird thing to say...even for him.

"Um, oookaay." She drawled uncertainly.

"Good." He turned his head towards her.

She blinked, the feeling making her feel queasy, she gulped again..what was with her.

He seemed stuck for a moment...staring at her. She stared back, his figure wasn't clear, it was shadowed in certain places because of the dark. His chiseled face had deeper shadows on it...it made him seem more intimidating...more...something. She couldn't quite place the word, whatever it was, it was making her feel really, really...strange.

"Rachel?" His voice came through to her, in a way she'd never heard it...soft.

"Ye..e..yes Ch..Chad." This surprised both, she never used his first name if she could help it, likewise with him.

What was wrong here?

They were both silent...then, BRIIIIING!

The bell snapped them out of whatever they were stuck in.

"We have to go." Chad spoke first, his face held a look that Rachel didn't recognize.

"Uh, yeah, yeah we...we should." She blinked and shook her head, what was wrong with her?

He opened the door and they both squeezed out, neither showed any sign of being in a small, tight, janitor's closet.

"Remember what I said, see you after school." He said walking off.

"Yeah, sure, later." Rachel muttered heading in the opposite direction, trying to ignore the warmth that left her body when they separated...

"It was nothing, just hormones, I mean come on that could happen to any teenagers that were stuck in a small dark closet..together...so close to each other...together..." Rachel muttered to herself, trying to reassure herself that, whatever that was back there, it was nothing...

"Absolutely nothing..."

Yep, absolutely nothing...

* * *

**Reviews, thoughts, questions, criticisms? Anything is appreciated and welcome. Tata, y'all take care no ya hear...Ok...don't ask.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N) Hey dudes, Glad to see your still breathing...of course I hope you are...Anyway I finally got this chapter done and it took me forever and a day...well maybe just a week but still...**

**Thanks so much for your review AceShadow It was awesome and made my grouchy day sunny!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename kids next door, there a proper disclaimer.**

* * *

"Kuki is this really necessary?" Rachel asked on Saturday afternoon, she was in Kuki's room, which was very...colorful with rainbow monkey things all over it.

Kuki, who was flitting all around her blonde friend, tucking things here and there said: "Yes, you'll look dazzling, Nigel won't know what hit him."

Rachel sighed, she wanted to impress Nigel not kill him.

"Kuki...I don't think all this glitter in my hair is needed."

"Yes it is, You want to wow him? Then blue glitter in your gold hair is perfect."

The Asian began fussing with her hair, trying to get all her short hairs in the do.

"Hum this'll be harder than I thought...your hair is cut uneven...longer in the back then front."

Rachel watched as Kuki examined her hair.

She snapped her fingers, "Aha! I got it."

She flew at her again.

Rachel sighed as Kuki flew around her head, tucking and pulling, combing, and tying, until finally, "Done. You look perfect." Kuki giggled.

She moved aside so Rachel could look in her vanity mirror.

What Rachel saw made her gasp in surprise, "Is that me?" She asked in wonder as she examined her face.

"No it's my aunt Suki, of course it's you, nut!" She teased.

Rachel almost didn't believe it, she looked so different.

She had on a tight light blue dress that hugged her curves beautifully, the top was bandage styled satin that wrapped around her, with white sequins sewn into it, the skirt was tight up to her knees then it flared out with light shimmering fabric. A dark blue sash tied around her waist. The sleeves were detached from her shoulders and hung loosely on her arms with sparkles all over them.

Her hair was put up in a braided bun with a blue ribbon, some strands were left out to strategically frame her face. She had light glitter braided into it. Light colored makeup was put on her face, some clear lip gloss, cream colored eyeshadow, and a little body glitter.

Gold hoop earrings with pearls strung on them dangled from her ears. A pearl necklace fit around her neck to match.

All in all she was gorgeous...she never thought that she had any of this beauty in her that she saw now.

But others knew, they saw it even though she didn't, Kuki knew it was there too, which was why she went out of her way to make that beauty shine more than ever tonight.'

"Like I said, perfect." Kuki giggled bubbly.

"Thank's Kuki...I, wow..." Rachel couldn't tear her eyes away...it just didn't seem real.

Kuki's door bell rang snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kuki smiled, "Right on time, come on."

Butterfly's suddenly flooded her stomach, she began to feel worried, what if this was to flashy? What if Nigel had planned something casual? And she was dressed so formal.

She followed Kuki down her stairs.

Kuki skipped to the door and flung it open with a huge smile, "Hi Nig- ah!"

She jumped back in surprise, Rachel came forward quickly to see what was wrong, then gasped in turn.

"Dixon? What are you doing here?" She glared after recovering herself.

Chad raised an eyebrow, he stared, he'd never seen Rachel like this before, all glitter and shine, she looked beautiful...to beautiful...the frown on her face only seemed to increase that beauty.

He shook his head, No, no thoughts like that, he was a mission that he had to complete, nothing else...

"I know, your dad said I could give you some freedom today but...He changed his mind."

Rachel blinked, "What?"

Chad stared back emotionless, her father had said no such thing, he had been ordered to watch her by someone higher just in case.

"You can't follow me tonight..I'm going...uh.." She began to blush.

He tilted his head with a sly smirk, "A date McKenzie? Wow, so someone grew some guts." He chuckled lightly.

Kuki was still standing behind Rachel frozen, she hadn't expected Chad here...to say the least it was...weird.

"Oh can it, it's none of your business. And you can't follow me tonight, so take your high and mighty self away from here." She demanded stomping her foot angrily.

Chad bit back a grin, she looked absolutely comical doing that in such clothes, comical and cute. He mentally smacked himself. But his competitive side took over like it usually did.

He leaned closer, Kuki gasped, Rachel didn't budge, she stared back coldly.

"Or you'll do what?" He challenged.

Rachel narrowed her brown eyes, "Or I'll-"

"Ahem." Somebody cleared their throat behind Chad.

Both turned and looked, Rachel's eyes grew double their size, Chad's face darkened subconsciously.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Nigel's voice was flat as he eyed the two blonds, Rachel with confusion, and Chad with disgust.

"Huh, oh no..nononono, I was just dealing with my..Um chaperon. He was just leaving." She hardened her voice as she glared at the smirking blond boy in front of her.

Chad shook his head, "Sorry but orders from your fath-"

"I swear Dixon if you don't leave, I'll show you order." Rachel threatened.

She then stomped past him and took Nigel's arm, leading him away.

Chad looked after them, then he turned to Kuki who was still frozen.

"Hey you, Kuki right?"

She nodded slowly.

"Look Rachel is being stubborn, I have to watch her, her father is convinced somebody is in town waiting to attack. You'll help me."

Kuki nodded again helplessly.

"Good, come." He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the house.

"Do you know where their going?" He asked.

Kuki stared, her violet eyes still wide.

Chad rolled his own eyes, "Ugh, I'm not going to hurt you girl...this is for your friend."

She, still dragging behind him, didn't blink.

Chad groaned, was this girl brain-dead or something? He was going to have a major headache after this.

He stopped and turned to the dazed Asian. He grabbed both her arms harshly and looked directly in her eyes.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you or your friend," He spoke in a measure voice as if speaking to a deaf person, "I need to watch her, if I don't something bad could happen. Do you understand."

She stared for a second more, gulped then blinked, nodding slowly.

Chad sighed, "Good, now any ideas?"

"Y...yes...um, Nigel said something about that new restaurant on Stall and Main, he said not to tell Rachel, it's a surprise."

Chad nodded, "ok then let's go."

He dragged her towards the street.

* * *

"Wow Nigel, this is so beautiful." Rachel exclaimed excitedly, her anger from Chad had vanished when they entered the gorgeous restaurant.

The walls had golden designed wallpaper, the ground shone white marble. There were curtains pulled back from the round windows. Crystal chandeliers hung from the painted ceiling. The entire place shone and shimmered with elegance.

"Not as beautiful as you." Nigel smiled at her, he had been stunned at her beauty.

Rachel blushed brightly, "Thank you."

Nigel smiled brighter, "Come, our table is this way." He took her hand and lead her to one of elegant tables near a window.

"So..Rachel, Chad still following you around?"

Rachel put her laminated menu down and looked at him in surprise, "Um, Yes, but that's only because dad thinks he's doing such a good job in, well, I already told you why he's with me in the first place."

Nigel's face changed into a thoughtful look, "Your father thinks he does a good job?"

Rachel looked at him questioningly, "Nigel?"

"Well from what I saw, he's very bad at his job, isn't he supposed to obey your wishes? He was down right nasty back there."

"Um," Rachel was taken aback by Nigel's sudden slander against Chad, "I...I guess...Um I don't know, he's always like that."

Nigel leaned forward, his fingers joined together in an 'A' shape, "Exactly, He shouldn't be like that at all, my aunt's daughter has a chaperon and he never says a word, he does what ever he's told, and never talks back."

Rachel began to feel uncomfortable, she never knew Nigel could be so...shrewd, "Well, he's not trained specially for this, he's just a guy and..." She didn't understand why she was defending him, Nigel was right, he shouldn't talk back.

"You know what, your right Nigel, but what am I supposed to do? My dad hired him not me."

"Tell your father about his impudence, you have more power in this matter then Chad wants you to know. Your his superior not the other way around." Nigel's voice was strong, straight, he said every word without batting an eyelash.

"I guess..." she looked through the clear window.

The moon glittered high in the navy blue sky. Some stars were sprinkled all over, twinkling and shimmering. The trees were pretty much bare, and the temperature was dropping low. Winter would be here soon, though she liked the snow, she hated the dreariness that came with winter without the snow.

She could see the wind blowing through the clear air, she sighed, something unsettling came over her from Nigel's words. She didn't know what but, maybe he was right, maybe she should complain to her father. That would get Chad fired for sure. But the compassionate side of her disagreed, Chad may be annoying, he may be a jerk but...he was also a boy who was trying to get around in this world like everyone else.

She let out a gusty breath, making fog appear on the window. If she complained and got him fired, it would seem like she was a spoiled brat. She didn't like people thinking that's what she was. She was more than a girl who threw around daddy's money, heck she never threw her father's money like those brats she'd known from her mother's friends.

No she wasn't a brat, she had strong qualities that overrides her wants. The outside of her didn't want Chad around anymore, but the inside of her thought about his feelings, curse her kind nature.

"Rachel? Aren't you going to order?" Nigel's voice broke through her thoughts.

Rachel looked up and saw a tall man in a tuxedo, pen poised,"Oh, um yeah, I'll have the number 274 meal."

The waiter nodded and scribbled something on his notepad.

"We'll be right back with your order." And he was off.

Nigel continued to study Rachel's face, "Rachel...are you all right?"

She met his, er, sunglasses, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine just...thinking is all."

"Oh." Was all he said, but his gaze never dropped...

* * *

"Are you sure it's here?" Chad asked shading his eyes so he could see through the lit window.

"Yes, it's a very nice place, of course Nigel would bring her to such a nice place."

Chad rolled her eyes at her over enthusiastic words, then he spotted them, "There they are."

Kuki came over and looked, "Oh goody, it's all so pretty." She clapped her hands happily.

Chad stared at her in disbelief, how McKenzie put up with being this girls friend...he'd never know.

"Come on, let's stay over in one of those corner tables and lay low." He dragged her inside.

Then before anyone could notice them, he ducked them in a curtained table in the corner across Rachel's.

"OK now sit and be quiet." He ordered her, He'd only brought this girl along for cover, just in case.

Kuki obeyed and watched him silent silently. He was a tall boy, everyone knew he was the most good-looking boy in school, she had to agree. From his silky blond hair to his well toned body. That's not to say she liked him in that way, he was just a cute boy.

His face was intense and his shimmering blue eyes were darting around the entire restaurant.

"Why do you want to protect her so badly?" She asked suddenly.

He looked at her for a second then went back to the surroundings, "It's my job, that's why. And when I have a job I don't stop until I complete it."

Kuki contemplated his words, "OK, I get that...but I don't know, you seem like it's more than just your job."

Chad looked at the girl completely now, he had obviously underestimated her intelligence, "OK, whatever, I told you It's my job that's it, nothing more."

His face didn't tell anything to betray his words. But Kuki felt there was something else here.

"Her father didn't really tell you to go with her...did he?"

Chad's face remained neural but his eyes flashed panic for a second before he answered, "Yes he did, I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Kuki sighed, his face held a look that just ended the conversation. He wouldn't say anything else. Oh well, it wasn't like she needed to know anything important.

Chad was relived when she stopped asking questions he couldn't answer.

After a few more minutes of silence, except the sound of china clicking and voices murmuring together in one buzz. Kuki spoke up again: "Do you like her?"

Chad jumped in his seat, whether it was from her voice or the question she didn't know.

"What? Your insane, I barely respect that girl." He scrunched his face in disgust.

"But you do respect her in spite of yourself." Her violet eyes held a lot more wisdom then she usually showed.

Chad thought for a moment, She was right he did respect McKenzie a little, that was more than any other girl...She was just different, strong-minded, stubborn, a natural born leader...like him. He didn't like that, but they were respectable qualities.

"I guess," He muttered, turning back to the scene. Rachel was laughing along with Uno.

Kuki nodded wisely...Chad had a funny feeling about this...

* * *

Rachel's laughed at the ridicules story Nigel had just told her about his dad's tuba lessons. Her face was alight with mirth and her cheeks shone a merry pink, if she was beautiful before she was breathtaking now.

"Wow, So your head got stuck in the tuba?" She said between laughs.

"Yes, and let me tell you, I haven't stepped near a tuba since." Nigel laughed back.

They continued to laugh until the hilarity of the situation slowly diminished.

After a calm moment Rachel looked out side, back at the shimmering night.

"You are beautiful, you know that." Nigel's voice said to her.

She turned her head and blushed, "Thanks Nigel, your such a charmer."

Nigel chuckled, "No, just honest."

Rachel blushed even more.

"You know...I've never been on a date before...I'm glad you are my first." She said quietly.

"Me too."

They slowly leaned in, Rachel's heart speed up twenty times faster than normal, here it come's her first kiss! How was she going to handle it, she hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself...so close...

A loud scream was heard right after a sudden crash.

Rachel and Nigel broke out of their moment.

They looked behind them, two masked figures stepped in with baggy black clothes and guns in their hands.

"Stick 'em up!"

* * *

"Do you like cheeseburgers?" Kuki asked chirpy.

Chad groaned, this girl was impossible, She had decided to 'get to know him' by asking him 30 questions, and so far she'd only asked 5. He was about ready to run out screaming.

_Come on, something save me, anything!_ He begged mentally.

Just then a loud crash came from the back window, Chad straightened as Kuki gasped. Two masked figures entered, bags in their hands and guns.

On instinct Chad ducked under the table dragging petrified Kuki with him.

"Listen Sanban, get out of here. Take my phone, call the cops hurry." He shoved his phone in her cold hands.

Then he opened the window behind them and tossed her out.

"Hurry!"

She gulped then regaining herself, nodded and ran down the road. Chad looked after her, hopeless, only by a huge amount of luck would she get this right. Oh well, he'd try to avoid disaster as much as possible.

He crawled out from behind the curtain and sneaked under another table. He kept crawling under until he was directly behind the crooks.

His eyes caught the moment, the crooks had all the people in one corner, pointing a gun at them, his eyes searched frantically for Rachel.

He found her under her table...where the heck was Uno? He spotted Nigel out cold with the group of people...Oh great.

* * *

She couldn't believe it, her first date and the restaurant was being mugged. Fate must hate her or something, I mean what were the odds that the place be robbed tonight on her date? 1 in a million that's what.

She had immediately ducked under the table,but Nigel had stood up and demanded an explanation, she thought maybe he thought it was some sort of nasty joke. Boy was he wrong.

The criminals had instantly whacked him on the head, knocking him out. Then they dragged him in the corner where they had everyone else. Now they were collecting valuables.

"Hand 'em over and we might spare your pathetic rich butts" The taller one said harshly to the shaking people.

Rachel scoffed, she was not going to stand for this, if only she could get out to tell the police or something. She saw the kitchen door opened...the phone on the wall shone like a gem. Yes, if only she could get there, she began to crawl towards the silver kitchen quietly, almost there...

* * *

Chad watched as she began to move, _No, no stay there, Damn it McKenzie don't move_. He yelled at her mentally, hoping by some miracle she'd hear him.

But she didn't, she continued to crawl forward. Chad froze, as she crawled faster towards the kitchen, his breath stopped, _move idiot move_! He ordered himself, why wouldn't he move?

She reached the kitchen her arm outstreached..what was she doing.

* * *

She was almost there, just half a foot away from the phone. Her hand reached for it then...

"Not so fast girly." A harsh voice said behind her.

Rachel froze as she felt something point into her back.

"Get back in line." The criminal ordered.

Rachel gulped.

"Whoa check this out Slap, we've got us a pretty one." The other crook said, hyper.

"That we have, Ditch, very pretty, which means she's a very rich one." The one called Slap said evilly.

"How rich? Huh, Slap, how rich?" Ditch said jumping.

"Dunno, Just how rich are ya Girly."

Rachel gulped again, "Uh...not rich at all...my um boyfriend is rich...but he stepped out." She said, her voice slightly shaky.

* * *

Dammit, Stupid girl, they caught her, now he really had his work cut out for him..what to do...only thing he could do. He slowly reached over on the table top and pulled the salt shaker and pepper shaker down. He went back to the every table and collected as many shakers as he could hold,

"Hurry up girl, or I'll shoot!"

He had to hurry, Rachel wasn't bending to their wishes, that would get her killed, though he did admire her courage.

Finally he had collected enough ammo, he picked up a salt shaker and aimed...

* * *

"Let's have that money, now!" Slap said getting angry.

Rachel was procrastinating, trying to buy herself sometime to think of a plan...nothing presented itself, she was about ready to give up. Maybe it was safer for everyone.

Just then something hit Slap on the head.

"Hey," Slap turned around angry, "who did that?!" Nobody moved.

Ditch shrugged. Slap went back to the matter at hand "

"Now than girl..."

Something else hit Slap.

Slap turned around with a roar, "Who the heck dares!"

Ditch was busy picking up a salt shaker, Slap saw this and thought this was what head hit his head.

"Ya dare hit me Ditch face!" Slap yelled.

Ditch looked surprised, "Huh? Wha' are ya talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me I-" Both were cluncked on the head, Neither was smart enough to realize were they were coming form Slap was to angry and Ditch was to confused.

But Rachel saw...She squinted her eyes and saw...She bit back a gasp.

Next pepper shakers came flying at the two idiots.

"Hey! you're asking for it!"

"Now what could I be asking, I didn't do nothin'" Ditch protested.

"Nothin' my butt."

Shakers came flying at them again, The criminals began screaming at each other, Rachel saw her chance and ushered everyone out.

The people, white and scared, followed out of the kitchen. Rachel sighed as everyone went through, everyone except...Nigel!

She gasped, the criminals were still yelling. If she hurried she'd be able to...

"Wait!" Slap screamed, he saw the last pepper shaker fly, and where it came from.

"Look there Ditch, someones playin' us for fools." They saw Chad and began advancing towards him, guns poised.

"You like to play games kid, Here's a game for ya, stay alive!"

Chad stayed stiff as they drew closer, he stood up, waiting.

"Kill 'im" Slap said. they raised their guns, Chad smirked.

At the last second their guns went off, Rachel gasped, Chad ducked to the ground and punched Slap hard in the jaw, sending him flying across the, not so elegant anymore, restaurant.

Rachel gulped, shaking her sudden attack of fear. She edged closer to Nigel, dodging Slaps flying body.

She reached him and tried to sit him up. Another gun shot went off, she shuddered and looked up.

Ditch was standing there his gun smoking, Chad right in front of him, a spot in the cushy chair next to him had a hole...Ditch had missed, badly.

"Tough luck." Chad smirked and punched Ditch out, making the slightly pudgy body jiggle to the floor.

Satisfied with the results, he walked over to Rachel. His eyes triumphant.

Rachel saw, "Yeah, yeah you were right..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at Nigel, she knew he'd be ok, she wasn't worried about that, she was just experiencing a small after shock.

Chad saw this, and the sudden feeling of being smarter than her, disappeared. Something else washed over him, before he knew what he was doing he reached out and wiped the tear that slid down her flawless face with the back of his hand.

Both he and Rachel froze at his action.

She looked at him, an emotion he'd never seen in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He said quietly.

Rachel sniffed a little, she did have him to thank..if he hadn't done what he did...who knows what would have happened.

"Thank you..." She whispered back.

He smiled a small lopsided smile at her, Rachel felt a funny felling suddenly flutter in her chest.

Neither noticed Slaps body moving behind them, he groaned rubbing his jaw, he reached for his gun and pointed at the two suckers that ruined his plan.

"All right then, where were we." He smirked cruly.

Rachel froze, Chad put on arm in front of her protectively, glaring at Slap.

"Oh ya, I was gonna kill ya." Slap clicked his gun, his finger on the trigger...

In that instant the doors were kicked down, Kuki ran in, "There, their the crooks, they got guns!" She shrieked angrily.

Slap jumped and dropped his gun, attempted to run. But at least fifty Uniformed Men came running in and grabbed him, making him surrender.

"You have the right to remain silent." A tall burly man with a thick black handle bar mustache growled at Slap, as someone else dragged a moaning Ditch away.

Slap was defeated, "I should have listened to my mother and become a doctor..." He groaned as the officers carried him away.

Rachel let out a sudden breath of relief, Chad stood up his shoulders releasing the tension they had before.

"Rachel!" Kuki shrilled and threw herself at her friend.

"Oh I'm so glad your ok! I thought I was going to mess up, or be too late! Oh I was so scared, worried sick!" She ranted squeezing her friend while sobbing.

Rachel patted her back, "It's OK Kuki I'm fine, we're all fine thanks to...Chad."

Chad looked up at her when he heard his name, she smiled softly at him, for that moment they both agreed on a silent truce, for now...It felt nice.

Kuki turned around and looked at Chad, he stood there feeling kind of awkward from her stare, then he felt a constricting squeeze. It took him half a minute to realize Kuki had him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank Chad." She said sincerely. After letting him go he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah..um no problem...it was my job."

Kuki nodded knowingly...though what she thought she knew, Chad didn't know.

A skinny women officer stepped in their moment with a notepad in her hand, "Um sorry kids we're going to have to take you down town to hear what happened here...and is that kid ok?" She asked, her dark brows raising perplexed.

Rachel looked at Nigels' bruised head in her lap..."Um, maybe you should take him in an ambulance...just in case." She said quietly.

The officer nodded, 'Now come with me." She motioned for them to follow her out the door.

Rachel looked back as two paramedics lifted Nigel's unconscience body onto a stretcher.

He'd be ok...But would she?...

* * *

**Comments, complaints, questions, criticisms, all is welcome! I actually like how this chapter turned out...I would love to know what you guys think :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N) Hey dudes'. thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story, sorry I couldn't update on the weekend...something came up. Anyway here's this next chapter, it's pretty long, it kinda just rolled out on its own and I really like it for some reason. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You all know that already.**

* * *

"Uhm...Ok we'll collect your statements..your parents are here, thank you for your time kids, hopefully you don't have another such event in your lives." The auburn haired desk woman said, as Kuki finished her side of the story.

Rachel nodded politely and walked out of the station, her dad was waiting outside, along with Kuki's mother and both of Chad's parents.

They all looked terrified, but who could blame them. If you had a phone call that your children were at a police station after an assault in the middle of the night you'd be terrified too.

"Rachel Honey! Are you ok!" Her dad immediately fawned over her, grabbing her in a protective hug.

Kuki's mother was doing the same, Chad's mother was weeping while clinging to her dear baby boy.

"Yeah I'm fine dad." She assured him, and she was. Aside from being slightly scared and extremely tired...she was perfectly fine.

Her half awake mind informed her that, that was because of Chad...

"Chad was there...he...if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here." Her father looked at her serious expression.

"Young Mr. Dixon!" He called suddenly.

Chad broke away from his weeping mother and looked over towards Mr. McKenzie.

"Yes sir." His eyes locked with Mr. McKenzie's.

"You my boy...are one extraordinary young man." He slapped Chad fondly on the back, "I thank you a thousand time's over for protecting my greatest treasure, you deserve a reward."

Chad shrugged, "No, sir it's ok..." His eyes locked with Rachel's, "It was my job." He finished earnestly.

Rachel felt a slight blush at the way he said it.

Mr. McKenzie didn't acknowledge that he saw their momentary connection, "Yes...But I will reward you anyway, now I thank you for a job well done...we are in your dept sir."

Chad shook his head, "No sir, I am in yours."

They shook hands heartily.

Rachel bit back a smile.

After talking to Chad's parents and Kuki's, Mr. McKenzie beckoned for Rachel to get in their limo.

Rachel said good-bye and hugged Kuki, Then awkwardly thanked Chad.

After that they headed home. It was 2:00 in the morning, and the soft murmur of the street and light rocking was slowly making her nod off.

"Well honey I see I made a good choice with Mr. Dixon."

"Hummm, yeah, sure dad." She said sleepily.

"Yes, yes I did." Mr. McKenzie said to himself, as Rachel nodded off and fell asleep.

"My beautiful angle...Yes I did make a good choice...a very good choice." He smiled to himself.

"A very good choice..."

* * *

"Rachel wake up! You on the news!" Harvey's loud voice cracked through her actually nice dream.

She opened her eyes groggily, "W..what?"

"Look." He shoved a newspaper under her nose.

"SEE, SEE,SEE!"

Rachel grabbed the paper, her eyes skimmed the page, "Wow, the criminals are sentenced to 10 years in prison...phew that's a relief."

Harvey rolled his eyes at his sister, "Who cares?! Look under that."

Rachel read on, "...Young Ms. McKenzie, Mr. Dixon, and Ms. Sanban, were three very courageous children. They saved hundred of people last night by their brave actions..." she skipped a few lines, "...are to be rewarded by the mayor this afternoon..." Rachel's head snapped up.

"What?!"

"Yep, your going to be rewarded, I personally think it's not fair but..." Rachel didn't stay to hear more, she had to get ready!

This was a huge deal and something she'd normally wear would never do.

* * *

"Dad...I'm nervous. Why would the mayor care about what a few kids did anyway?" Rachel confided in her father as they made their way through the bunches of people.

"Why honey, don't be nervous. The mayor just want's to make it a big deal so more people will appreciate it and there will be less of your experience...plus it's good publicity." He winked at her.

Rachel smiled lightly, "Do you think this was ok to wear?" She asked unsure.

Her father looked at her, she had on a plain knee length black dress. It had cut off sleeves and one solitary bright blue sash around her waist. Her hair was up in a short pony tail...it was a simple look, but the simplicity of it somehow made her beauty stand out more.

"Oh it's fine dear."

The walked up the stairs of the city hall building.

Her father went to greet the mayor immediately, Rachel saw Kuki and waved her over.

"Hey Kuki...how are you feeling?"

Kuki looked tired, "Um, fine I guess, a little nervous...I've never been rewarded in front of a whole city before."

Rachel laughed lightly, "just remember to stand up straight and smile big." She joked.

Kuki nodded smoothing her green skirt out.

Rachel smiled at her sweet friend, suddenly she felt a tall presents behind her. She turned around knowing who it was before she saw.

"Dixon."

"McKenzie."

There they were, the same as always, Rachel began to wonder it they had even become anything close to friends.

Rachel summed up the nerve to ask when the mayor stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?! We are all here to day to honor three young people for there amazing bravery in the awful assault of last night at Rain and Crystals..."

The mayor went on and on in this speech, Rachel began to feel fidgety. This was taking too long.

"..and now without further ado, the key to the city will be presented to these amazing young individuals. As a symbol of great courage and honor."

A tall woman in a formal office attire came forward, with a huge key in her hands. The mayor reached forward and presented it to the tired teenagers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the honor has been bestowed!"

A great roar of applause went up.

Rachel and Kuki bowed, Chad straightened his back, he looked somewhat bored...Rachel couldn't help but feel the same way.

* * *

Finally after the honor had been bestowed, the gathering slowly broke up. But that didn't mean Rachel didn't have to deal with the many compliments from most of the passers.

By the end of the day her face was flushed from fatigue and her dress didn't look nearly as crisp as it did in the beginning.

So it was no wonder she felt awful when she got home. She flopped on her bed without changing, and kicked her shoes off.

She rubbed her sore feet, "Ugh this is the last time I wear heels." She groaned and flopped back down.

Before she could think any more thoughts, sleep poured itself heavily over her eyes...

* * *

"A whole award, in front of the entire city! Wow that's something." Hank exclaimed as he walked to his Algebra class with Rachel and Abigail.

Abby chuckled, "Heh, y'all should have seen Cree's face when she heard, the girl looked like she'd swallowed a bushel of lemons."

Rachel shook her head, "Well there goes any hope of peace between us."

"What are you talking about? The peace died way back on your first day!" Hank said shaking his head.

"I guess it did." Rachel sighed as she pushed open their class room door.

"Come on y'all we'll be late."

They all entered the dreaded Math class...

* * *

"I can't believe you aced it and you didn't even study!" Rachel looked at her friend in awe.

Hank shrugged, as Abby shook her head.

"I don't know I just sort of know it all already."

"Lucky gift."

"Uh oh, heads up y'all we got trouble."

Trouble was putting it mildly.

Cree and Lizzie were walking down the hall with malicious looks on their faces.

"Abby."

"Cree."

"What are you guys staring at." Lizzie barked nastily.

Rachel rolled her eyes, Lizzie gave her such a hateful look it actually surprised her. The look was laced with...jealousy?

What could this girl have to be jealous about, Rachel thought for a moment, hate she understood, but why jealous?

"Hey guys!" Wally called from behind. He instantly stopped when he saw the heavy tension between the two parties.

"You and your friends are asking for it Abigail...don't think after your little revolution that I'll settle down, hate is building up, and pretty soon it will hit... Watch your backs." Cree hissed threateningly.

She stalked off with Lizzie at her heels.

Rachel sighed, this was getting ridicules. Hank patted her back comfortingly. Abigail shook her head in distaste wondering how she was related to someone so spiteful.

"Well, I guess I came in a bad tiym then?" Wally shrugged.

"Why?" Came a chirpy voice.

"Oh hey Kuki, how's it going?" Abby said half smiling at the happy girl. Kuki had on a dark purple shirt today that made her eyes stand out dazzlingly.

"Nice threads." Hank smiled, Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Thanks..." Her eyes shifted towards the short Australian boy who refused to acknowledge her presence at the moment, as he found a stray piece of thread on his hoodie more interesting.

"Um did you hear about Nigel...He's in the hospital, he should be coming out today. Wanna go visit him?"

"Sure!" Hank said excitedly, "I want to hear what he did to get knocked out!"

Rachel shook her head slightly, "Um yeah of course."

"Abby wishes she could but...Dad's ordered to get home early today."

"OK, Wally?" She looked at Wally who had found the white tiled floor suddenly even more interesting.

"Huh, oh um no...I got ta do...samethin'." He walked off hurriedly.

Kuki sighed, "I don't get it, we used to be close and now...he avoids me."

Hank cleared his throat and looked else where.

Abby chuckled, and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

But none of them said anything...

* * *

"You may see him now." A lady with a white dress said to the three teenagers that were waiting.

"Ok thanks," Rachel said standing up.

A sudden attack of fear came over her. What if Nigel wasn't ok...? What if...

They entered the white room, greeted by a strong hospital disinfectant scent and by a smiling Nigel.

"Guys! Glad to see you." He greeted happily.

"Nigel, Your ok!" Kuki smiled and hugged their bald friend.

"Hey dude, so how did it happen?" Hank smiled patting Nigel's back.

"How did what happen?" The bald boy asked confused.

"You know, what sort of heroic feat did you try to accomplish that got you knocked out."

"Oh," Nigel's face turned red as he remembered not actually doing anything.

Before he could answer Rachel stepped forward, "He tried to protect me."

Kuki and Hank smiled at each other knowingly.

Pretty soon the small group were chattering happily away about past events, the award ceremony, the school's events, things like that.

After a half an hour Hank decided he was hungry.

"I'm going to go get some chow from the deli across the street, anyone want to come?"

Kuki jumped up, "Sure, you guys want anything?"

"Nigel shook his head.

"Um, a small BLT, if you please." Rachel said quietly.

Kuki nodded and followed Hank out.

It was quiet in the small hospital room.

Neither seemed able to handle the silence, Rachel decided to break it.

"So um, how are you feeling Nigel?" She said sitting in a chair next to his bed.

Nigel shrugged, "Been better, I'm sorry about our...date." He looked down at the covers.

"It couldn't be helped...Nigel..does this turn you off?"

Nigel looked at her startled, "What! No of course not, I still like you Rachel, and I want to make it up to you...how about this Sunday?"

Rachel looked at him with shining eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, and I promise...it won't be a fancy rich place again." He laughed slightly

Rachel laughed with him. It felt good, he was such a nice boy, and she believed her crush just kept growing for this interesting boy.

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you...again."

They laughed again...it was the perfect bonding moment...

* * *

Rachel was so excited to say the least. She couldn't wait for their next...or redo of their first date. The week seemed to pass by agonizingly slow. Until finally Friday came.

Rachel was walking down the school hall way on her way to the last lunch at school for this week. She was thinking nice thoughts about the up coming Sunday...She couldn't wait.

Just then her path was crossed by two girls. One was tall and the other was a little on the short side. That wasn't what startled Rachel for a moment. It was the way they looked that frightened her momentarily.

The tall girl was pale, so pale it looked like she was almost white, her eyes were surrounded by thick black makeup, she was wearing a dark purple shirt with ripped sleeves. Her skirt was black and she had fringed stockings underneath. her hair was cut into a pixy with long bangs in front, it had a dark purple streak through it...she looked... interesting.

The other girl was dressed exactly the same only in red. She had longer hair cut right under her ears, and she had a red streak going through it.

Both girls had several piercings on their noses and ears, they had one skull in their colors on the side of their noses too. Rachel leaned against her locker as they come forward.

Chad's voice rang in her head, _Stay away from anyone with nose piercings, _she wondered now, why?

The girls passed by and threw her a smile, it wasn't a mean smile it was actually nice, which was strange seeing it came from such...um colorless girls.

Rachel didn't have time to think about it, she quickly shook it off and headed for lunch.

* * *

"Again? I don't believe this. Didn't he learn his lesson from last time." Chad's bored voice came from the corner of Rachel's room. He was seated in one of her heavy wood reading chairs.

"Oh blow it in someone else's face. He like's me and besides...it's not going to be a place people would find interest to rob." Rachel's voice came muffled through her closet door.

She was inside getting ready for her date tonight with Nigel, and since he'd promised it would be casual. Rachel decided she could handle her attire this time.

"What, The BBQ shack?" Chad's sarcasm was evident.

He could hear Rachel huff at him indignantly behind her closet door.

Rachel was happy he wouldn't tag along this time even if he wanted to. Her father had left specific instructions for him to leave her alone tonight.

She'd received this permission through great labor, he almost hadn't agreed, but when she promised she'd call Chad the instant something was wrong.

He seemed to relax a bit. Chad on the other hand, surprisingly, didn't seem to care at all. She didn't understand this ridiculous boy, once he's insistent on coming now...he's sitting comfortably in the corner of her room reading gardening magazines?

Chad had his own reasons for not caring this time, one: he wasn't assigned to actually go by...them, and two: he didn't have a bad feeling in his gut that usually, as superstitious as it seems, warned him about bad things, and was right. So right now he really could have cared less...unless his instincts told him otherwise. He was just interesting like that.

"Ok," Rachel stepped out of her large closet, "What do you think?" She asked absently.

Chad raised his eyebrow, She had on a black bandage skirt, with silver ballet flats. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it. It looked childish and mature at the same time, how she managed to pull that off...was beyond him.

"You look...horrible. With any luck Uno'll take one look and run so far he'll reach Kentucky." Chad smirked as her face fell slightly.

Then she tried to hide it and lifted it bravely, "Thanks." She growled sarcastically.

With that she headed for her door, "You know the way, let your self out."

She took her purse and left her annoying Chaperone alone to chuckle at his own stupidity.

* * *

The date had gone on better than Rachel had dared to hope, the only let down was that she still hadn't gotten her first kiss. She wondered if it was really that hard for him. Oh well in due time he'd ask her to be his girlfriend...at least that's what she hoped.

After that things were pretty much normal...except two new additions to the equation. The two goth girls, they were certainly strange. Nobody talked about them and they never did anything. They only seemed to notice Rachel on occasions. Like they'd smile at her or wave at her, sometimes they'd say a brief 'Hi' or 'how are you'. Over all they didn't seem bad.

So Rachel, being used to only short encounters with them, was surprised when they actually stopped her on her way to lunch.

"Hi, your Rachel, right." The short one said polity.

Rachel nodded unsure.

"Oh yeah the cool girl who liberated this school before we even got here, lucky us. Um, my name is Lisa and this is Dorice." The taller one said excitedly.

It seemed a little odd for someone who looked goth.

"Say, your on your way to lunch yeah? Why don't you come eat with us." Dorice said earnestly.

"Yeah, we'd totally love to get to know you." Lisa said with a smile.

Rachel examined them for a moment. She didn't understand, why didn't Chad want her to hang around with these girls? They seemed nice enough...She didn't want to judge a book by its cover just because Chad thought he could put them in the stay away category.

A small nagging voice in the back of her mind was yelling at her to decline the invitation, Chad's voice rang in there...Rachel had a small mental battle with herself._ Just because Chad says their keep away material doesn't mean they are. But they do seem pretty...strange. So what, you know lots of strange people...and are you really going to let Chad tell you who you should stay away from?_

Slowly Rachel's logical side was buried by her prideful side, she nodded her head.

The girls smiled, "Come on then." They said pulling her towards the doors.

Rachel slowly followed.

Once they were outside, Rachel saw a pretty nice lunch set out in the back of the school. It was were the juniors ate..she'd wondered what eating outside was like. And now here was her chance to find out...Stay away from them indeed. Rachel mentally scoffed Chad's words.

"Here, take some of this chocolate pie." Dorice handed Rachel a rich looking pie with whipped cream on top.

Rachel hesitated for a moment, that nagging voice raising itself from the back of her mind again..._Don't do it, listen to Chad, you promised_...Rachel looked at the two girls they had already begun to dig into their pie's.

They smiled at her sweetly.

Rachel kicked the voice back into the dark and picked up a fork...

* * *

In an unknown location a door flew open and slammed shut as a boy stomped in.

The sudden moment, mad another tall, dark boy jump from behind his desk.

"Whoa man, where's the fire?"

The boy flicked his blonde bangs and fell into another office chair.

"Aren't you supposed to be with McKenzie?"

"Yeah...but, you think they'll let me resign and give this job to someone else...I don't think I can deal with it any more."

"No way, you, Chad Dixon, the best of the best, wants to quit a mission...because he can't handle one little girl? Come on man, the Chad Dixon I know never quits a job until it's done." The dark boy's face quivered into a grin.

"No...I mean yes...It's complicated OK." Chad propped his chin on his fist.

"Besides... somethings not right...That attack in that new restaurant, it's to damn suspicious to be a coincidence."

"Yeah but...maybe they just sent them to scare her...or us."

"No Maurice... they sent people dumb enough to shoot anyone, and I doubt the idiots knew why they were really there in the first place. If they wanted her why would they sent people that could potentially kill her?"

Maurice thought a moment his handsome dark face puckered in thought.

"You got a point there...maybe the big guys know...but aren't saying."

Chad ran a hand through his blonde hair frustrated, "I hate it when they do this...something else has it's claws clamped in this case...I got to figure out who's claws they are." Chad stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

"So...file a resignation form then?" Maurice called.

Chad stopped half way out the door, "No , your right I never quit a job without finishing it first...do my report on this week though will you, no trouble...yet."

"Will do, later man."

"Whatever." Chad was gone.

Maurice smiled to himself..."Heh get's him every time."

* * *

"Wow, this pie is so good." Rachel hiccuped and smiled waveringly.

"Thanks, here have some more." Lisa said handing Rachel the whole pie.

Rachel smiled and reached over unsteadily, she grabbed the pie and slammed her whole face into it. The girl smiled at each other, though Rachel felt to fuzzy to interpret their smile.

She tried to stand but everything seemed to move, her head began to ache and her body wobbled.

"Ugh...I don't feel so good.."Rachel groaned clutching her stomach.

"Oh no...must have been the richness of the pie." Lisa said her voice filled with concern.

"We'd better get you home, come on." Dorice stood up.

Both girls grabbed either of Rachel's hands. Rachel had no idea what they were doing. She couldn't think straight enough to try.

The whole world was moving out of place...like she was under water. Her stomach churned and twisted, her head felt hot and imploded. She gulped but her throat was dry, she couldn't grasp enough thought to figure out what was wrong.

Through her blurry vision, she thought she saw a golden-colored mini van, It was coming closer...or wait they were going closer to it.

Then suddenly she gasped and fell backwards her legs like pudding. She landed on the...no, not the ground...it was hard yet soft and warm. She heard a harsh voice, her vision was blurring. Her mind was skittering around in her head, she couldn't register who it was. All she heard were sounds.

The two girls in front of her...or in back...she couldn't tell, their mouths were moving but all Rachel heard was loud hisses. The first voice broke through her mind, and for a second she grasped the words.

"I'm in charge of taking her home, so back off!"

Rachel tried to figure out who it was, her stomach lurched, she couldn't keep her eyes focused, the van seemed to be diminishing...it was gone.

Rachel opened her eyes for a second, then her stomach heaved and she fell on her knees. She threw up, coughing barely able to breathe or keep from falling face first into her mess.

Something was rubbing her back soothingly, soft sound were heard...though she couldn't understand them, she flipped over trying to catch her breath, she caught sight of a blurry streak of blonde hair. Before she fell out not remembering anything else for a long time...

* * *

He was waiting in the white waiting room, leaning against the wall, with a scowl on his face.

Stupid girl, hadn't he told her not to hang around them. Of course she didn't listen, why would she if she didn't actually know what danger she was in. He mentally whacked himself for not resigning when he had the chance.

A door clicked opened and he turned to see a tall nice looking woman in a green nurses outfit. She smiled at him with a friendly face.

"She's awake, can you sign here please, we'll contact her parents soon...are you a family member?"

Chad shook his head. While scribbling some information on the clipboard irritably. Rachel's birth date...Her age...eye color, height, name...there. The only way he knew all this was because he'd studied her file that had been given to him before.

"Thank you, she's conscience, would you like to see her?" The nurse said looking at Chad's forlorn face.

"What...was wrong?" He asked slowly.

The nurse smiled again, a knowing smile, "She's all right, no need to worry. It was just something she ate...we'll get the story when she's up for it...do you know what happened?"

Chad's face remained neutral, "No...I found her sick in the front of the school."

"Oh, all right...you may see her now."

Chad thanked her and walked in. He hadn't thought about this...Rachel must have known what happened, those girls... and she'd know he knew something and wasn't saying.

Then she'd tell her father...he had to tell her not to tell anyone. But how was he going to tell her not to tell, without telling her why she couldn't tell? He felt a migraine coming on. This was harder than it should be.

He entered the small white room just as a tall African doctor was leaving. He saw Rachel sitting upright in the cushy bed, She looked a little pale but otherwise fine. She didn't turn her head when he came in.

He walked up to her bedside, her face remained emotionless...her eyes cold, staring straight ahead. Chad wanted to yell at her for being so stupid and not listening to him. But for some reason...her face...something was wrong here.

"McKenzie? Your OK?" She said nothing, neither her face or eyes changed.

Chad felt odd...he looked at her, light from the window was reflection off of her face, it seemed to make it glow. Suddenly Chad's mouth wouldn't listen to him anymore.

"Listen Rachel...I'm glad your OK, But... I told you not to go with those girls. They aren't safe." His voice was coming out gentler then he meant it to, and saying her name...that had stunned his mind momentarily.

But he went on,"I wasn't there, I should have been...But I wasn't, how do you expect to live to grow up if you keep putting yourself in these stupid but dangerous situations? When I said stay away from them I had a good reason. I don't want to rule over you Rachel, I just want to keep you safe..." He stopped for a moment, "Because it's my job...and I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you."

His mind reeled, what the heck was he saying? His mouth wasn't in his control anymore...neither was his body. His hand reached over and took Rachel's. This got a reaction out of her. She stared at his hand wrapped around her's. Chad tried to ignore how perfectly it fit into his.

"You have to understand...I've never failed at something before...and though it would do me some good, I don't think failing at protecting your life will help."

Rachel didn't speak, she was still looking at their hands.

"Rachel?" His voice came out the way he'd never heard it before.

She must have heard it too because she looked up startled. Her soft brown eyes met his electric blue.

His eyes held something she'd never seen before, genuine concern.

"Thanks Chad...I should have listened to you...When dad finds out though..."

Chad averted his eyes, how was he going to tell her to keep this from her father, her father would get suspicious and leave immediately...and that could end very badly.

"I don't want dad to freak...so I'll just tell him I got food poisoning from the cafeteria."

Chad mentally sighed with relief, this girl really was smart.

"Thanks Rachel..." Their eyes met again.

"Chad...what's wrong with those girls? What did they want me for?"

Chad panicked on the inside, but outside neither his face or eyes betrayed anything, "Your rich McKenzie, do the math."

Rachel contemplated this, Chad gaining control of himself again, let go of her hand and reached for the hospitals T.V. remote.

Rachel watched him as he flipped through the channels. The room was empty for a while, then Rachel's voice, small and unlike her, broke it.

"Chad?"

"Hum." He answered not moving his eyes from the screen.

"Say my name again."

Chad gave a small start, "What?" He asked confused.

"Say my name again, you rarely say it...and I like to hear you say it...it's like we're friends instead of worker and client." Her eyes held a glimmer of hope for him to agree.

Chad's mind flickered for a second, this was bad...they couldn't be friends...he never was friends with anyone...well, except Maurice, but that was different. His mind screamed at him to shut the door in her face, his very being urged him to burst this bubble..

"Friends?...Sure, Rachel, I'll say your name..."

The heart warming smile she gave him literally felt like it reached out and spread a smile on his own face.

She held out her hand, "Friends."

His mind denied it very strongly, he smiled, "Friends."

Boy, was he going to pay for this...

* * *

**Comments, complaints, concerns, criticisms? All is welcomed. Mir se erthe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hola mis amigos! Si jeni?! Mir? Mir. So here's another chapter as promised and I think this ones' pretty good if I do say so myself. But um, don't let that stop you from telling me what you think about it! Thanks to those a thousand times over that reviewed. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND, though, like many others I dream I did.**

* * *

After her father had collected her and had ranted on and on about how worried he was and how these things were just vile when they happened to her...and a lot of other things Rachel couldn't really keep track of. By the time they got home she was flat-out exhausted. She flopped on her bed and immediately tried to sleep...but for some reason she couldn't. Her mind was filled with thoughts suddenly, she was thinking about those girls...and what Chad had said about them. Something didn't ring true about his reason, sure she was rich but...somehow she felt like there was something else...something he wasn't telling her.

There was definitely something else going on here, she just had to figure out what it was, was Chad hiding something? If he was...then what and why? The questions rolling through began to gnaw in her mind...something wasn't right here.

Before she could think what it could be she slowly drifted off into calming sleep...

* * *

"I'm sorry Nigel, I haven't felt really well lately...you know after that food poisoning thing." Rachel smiled halfheartedly at the skinny tall boy.

It was a sunny, but cold December morning. School had ended for the day when Nigel had approached her. She hadn't seen him over the weekend and she did miss him a lot but she had just disappointed him and she didn't feel very good about it

Even though she couldn't see his eyes, the disappointment in his face was clear, "Your sure you can't come?"

Rachel nodded slowly, "Yeah...ever since these incidents dad...he's become sort of over, overprotective...He barely lets me go to school. He said until he was ready to let me, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere...without...Dixon." Her eyes fell to the ground.

Nigel bristled a little, but he tried to hide his distant, "All right then...I'll see you later." He waved and headed out the school doors. He was disappointed to say the least. He had finally gathered the courage to ask Rachel to be his girlfriend and now...It was all ruined, and bitterly he thought it was all Chad's fault.

Rachel sighed...there went her chance at getting Nigel for her first boyfriend...he probably hated her now. She groaned louder as she heard yells of excitement and a loud motor. She trudged outside, blocking the blinding sun that blared in her face.

Though the sun was out the air was cold, clear, but cold. It was two weeks into December and it was already freezing, especially at night. Rachel wrapped her orange tiger-striped jacket around her self tighter. She couldn't imagine how cold it would get by January.

She pushed her way through the gathering crowd of teenagers, until finally, after the hassle, she got to the front. There on the curb, was Chad Dixon. He was on his brand new motorcycle her dad had gotten him as a small token of his appreciation. Rachel groaned again, Chad was showing off the MTT Gas Turbine Superbike, a very expensive bike, it shone a shimmering silver in the winter sun. And the look on Chad's face was...well let's just say it was far from modest.

Rachel shook her head at him, in addition to his annoyingness, she hated motorcycles...never rode one before though, but she was pretty sure she'd hate it.

"Come on, Dixon." Rachel tried to get his attention.

Chad's eyes glanced at her, "Oh right...sorry McKenzie, hop on." Chad's mouth pulled into a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Right...Um, how do I get on?"

Chad looked at her in disbelief, "You know, swing a leg over and hang on." He said it as if she were incompetent.

"Ugh." Rachel was getting frustrated. After turning Nigel down her mood had roughened. She sighed and threw a leg over. She gulped slightly as chattering people watched. She slowly grasped him around the waist. Chad revved the motor, Rachel's muscles tightened unconsciously. She bit back a scream as he did a quick wheelie making her stomach flop. _Ugh, jerk._

"What's got you tied up." Chad asked above the roar of the motor.

Rachel didn't answer for a minute, "...Nothing."

Chad shrugged it off and slowed down to a stop at a red light.

Rachel let out an aggravated sigh as the wind blasted past her ears, her hair whipped around stinging her face lightly. Chad's bangs were flying backwards, as they zipped down Orange street. Rachel's attention was drawn to the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Uh, Chad...this isn't the way to my house." She said a little uneasily.

"I know." Was his simple reply.

Rachel's muscles tightened even more, "So...where are you taking me?"

"A party."

"What?!" Rachel couldn't believe what he had just said, "A PARTY! Where? At who's? Why?" She fumbled at his stupidity.

"Yes a party, at a friends, and because I have decided you need to know what it's like to hang with teens at a teenagers party." That's it.

"But...teenagers parties can be...a little, uncivilized." What else was she supposed to say? He was taking her to a party, where she could very well get hurt.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Give me a break McKenzie, nothings going to happen to you."

"But dad said I wasn't allowed to go anywhere-"

"Without me, and he knows I'd never let anything hurt his precious baby girl. So hold tight and quite being a stick in the mud."

Rachel bit her lip, this guy was so irritating. He didn't make any sense, first he refuses to leave her alone when she wanted to go to a normal date. Then he doesn't care, then he freaks out when those goth girls...What was wrong with this boy? Why was he so complicated? Nigel wasn't even close to this complicated, sure all boys had their complications but this guy...he went over board.

"Here we are." Chad pulled up in front of a medium, cream-colored condo. There were soft lights flashing inside...Rachel felt uneasy.

"Come on Rachel, you going to stay there all day?" Chad called from the front steps.

Rachel broke out of her trance and gulped, she walked towards the door.

Inside was wild...lights were flashing and there were teenagers everywhere, Rachel had never been to a party like this before. All the parties she'd been to were hosted by older people and were sophisticated and elegant. She didn't know how to handle herself here...what if she did something wrong or stupid?

Without thinking she grasped Chads arm and held on tight. Her eyes looked around wide, half afraid.

"What is wrong with you McKenzie?" Chad looked down at her trying not to wince at her vise like grip, it actually hurt.

"Chad...I don't like it here..why'd you bring me?" She looked back up at him. He saw a glimmer of real fear in her eyes.

He sighed heavily, "Look Rach, I just need to see someone and then we'll go if you want to."

Rachel scrunched her face slightly at the new and sudden nickname, but she nodded slowly.

Chad complied and lead her to a snack table, dodging a few dancing teenagers.

"Ok, stay here, and I'll be back." He turned to leave but Rachel reached out and stopped him.

"Wait...where are you going?"

"To...find the party thrower." He said stiffly.

Rachel looked at him, "Why?"

Chad huffed, irritated, "To say thanks for inviting me. Now quite bugging and stay put." With that he pulled away and disappeared into the pulsing crowed.

Rachel stood there, leaning against the hard wall, she hugged herself, watching all the teens dancing and talking, laughing and yelling...it was all so crazy. How could these people like it? Maybe she really was sheltered. Her mother never let her go to places like this. And Chad, he should know her parents weren't comfortable with her being here.

What was up with him? Something he said didn't ring true about this...the reason he'd brought he here. She couldn't help but feel like there was...some ulterior reason he was here. One he wouldn't tell her, but seriously, did he really expect her to believe he had enough manners to 'thank' the host of this 'party'. She frowned...how dumb did he think she was?

"I'm going to find him." She said aloud, straightening.

Just then a shadow loomed behind her, Rachel turned and gasped in fear...

* * *

"Yo, Chad man, I didn't think you were coming. So...where'd you drop your charge?" Maurice's dark face smiled.

Chad didn't make eye contact, he had to hurry, he'd left Rachel alone down there and that was a very dangerous thing to do, especially in a place like this.

"You got it." He cut to the point.

Maurice nodded, "Yep, here, barely got away from Cree to give it to you." He handed Chad a dark piece of paper.

"The goth freaks have been resigned for their 'failure' They put someone else on Rachel's tale...and your not going to like it." Maurice watched as Chad's face changed as he read the report.

"What! They really must be desperate...Now if they send this freak...I can't leave her alone for a second...and... oh god." Chad's eyes widened, he stuffed the paper in his back pocket and turned tail. He jumped out the door and ran for the stairs.

"Wait...You mean you brought her here?!" Maurice yelled horrified.

Chad ignored him, he had to get to Rachel...before someone else did...

* * *

Rachel gasped as a tall burly guy stood behind her, he had a large drunken smirk on his face. He had black hair and dark grey eyes...he could come off as cute, if Rachel wasn't afraid of him.

"Hey there, what's a beautiful babe like you doing in a place like this..." He leaned closer, Rachel backed into the wall, "alone."

Rachel squeezed herself against the wall, "Um I...Uh I'm not alone..." She stammered.

"Oh yeah, you look alone to me. But I can fix that." He leaned closer.

Rachel gulped, this was getting ridicules, how many people had assaulted her this month? To many. She wouldn't stand for it any more.

She changed her demeanor immediately, she straightened and shoved the freak roughly, catching him off guard.

"Back off punk, find another sucker. Because you're not getting me." She growled, surprising herself with how harsh her voice came out.

The boy was surprised by her sudden change in attitude. But he wouldn't leave from his target that easily.

He grabbed her hand, "Aw don't go away now babe." He pulled her closer.

"We're just getting started." He licked his lips.

Fear flickered in her eyes for a brief split second before she replaced it by an angry expression.

"Let go of me." She hissed.

He pulled her closer, "Make me." He taunted.

Rachel's arm snapped up and hit him square in the jaw. He stumbled back and fell into a snack table, sending it turning over spilling everything on the floor, glass broke, girls shrieked, and punch spilled all over the white tiles.

It was silent for a moment, Rachel was breathing hard, her fist ready. The freak stood up and wiped some, either blood or punch, Rachel couldn't tell, off of his face.

"So you wanna play tough girly, well I like 'em tough." He advanced towards her with an evil look on his face.

She backed away as others separated to watch.

She gulped, he lunged, Rachel tensed waiting to hit.

The guy went flying across the room, again.

Rachel's eyes widen, that wasn't her fist. She turned and saw Chad. His face was set in a grim stone look, his eyes flashed blue fire...he looked...dangerous. Rachel stared, as others backed away, this time, in fear.

He stomped over to the freak and lifted him by his grey jersey.

The guy glared at him. Chad glared back.

Chad's glare was winning.

The guy began to squirm, then he slapped Chad hard on the head, making him let go.

Chad jumped back, everyone gasped, Rachel froze, a fight broke out.

Screams were everywhere, Rachel couldn't hear her self breath, her body was numb with fear, everything was blurring and wild. The din pushed her backwards, people bumped into her, she stumbled around half blind.

Finally not being able to handle the noise she crouched down in a corner covering her ears, hoping Chad was ok...but then this was his fault...she just wanted to leave...just leave.

A heavy hand grasped her shoulder, Rachel jumped and gasped. She turned and came face to face with a tall dark boy...Maurice? What was he doing here?

"Come with me." He said softly. Rachel wondered how she could hear him.

She was about to ask why when a loud crash came from the back of the room, "Ok," She jumped up, he grabbed her hand and weaved her in and out, all the way through the tumbling crowd.

She didn't know where they were headed and she wasn't even sure he knew...until, he kicked a door opened and a blast of light and cold but refreshing air hit her face.

She sucked in her breath, she hadn't realized how much she was suffocating in there.

He led her around the back of the house and towards a forest green Chevy.

Rachel hesitated, she didn't know this guy, except his name and that he was Cree's boyfriend.

Maurice felt her draw back a little, he turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's ok, I'll take you home...Chad asked me to keep you safe."

Warmth and safety seemed to come from his bright smile, Rachel always thought there was something likeable about this guy. She nodded and followed him to his car.

Maurice helped her in then got in herself, with one last look behind them, he hit the gas and drove down the street.

Rachel jumped as a loud, sharp sound was heard from the house they just left...

* * *

"Hibiscus Road...right." Maurice asked looking around at the street signs.

Rachel nodded slowly, the sharp sound replaying in her head.

Maurice turned down the road, he noticed how silent Rachel was, and from what Chad had told him, Rachel was anything but quiet.

"So...you were pretty brave back there." He said trying to ease her fear.

She stayed immobile.

"Hey, don't worry about him, Chad's been in tight scrapes before...he always come's out ok."

Rachel still remained silent.

"Rachel, He'll be OK, and I'm sorry he got you in that mess in the first place...but Chad's got this thing where he has to finish his mission...and it gets in the way of logical thinking sometimes. "

Rachel listened but didn't speak. Her eyes were focused on the flashing landscape in front of her.

"Kind of why he forgets to think...when your in trouble." He said slowly.

"Yeah...that's because I'm just a mission to him...that's what I've figured out so far." Rachel's voice said quietly.

Maurice jumped slightly but recovered, figured out so far? This girl really was as smart as her report said...maybe even smarter. She was trying to figure out something, it would only be a matter of time before she did, and that would be dangerous...for all of them, especially her.

He had to tell Chad to guard tighter...then he looked at her sad confused face.

She didn't understand yet, she wanted to, because Chad didn't seem...normal. Not like a chaperon he should be. It was confusing her and making her sad and suspicious.

Maurice sighed, he couldn't tell her anything but...he could tell her something true that would make her feel better.

"You know...Chad talks about you a lot."

Rachel sighed.

"It's not usually for bad though." He smiled as her ears perked up a bit.

"He thinks you're the only girl worth respect...even though you drive him nuts, but I think that's part of what he like's about you."

She turned to look at him, "Chad...likes me?"

Maurice smiled wider, "Yep, he just acts like he does because he isn't real good at, you know, feelings. But he really does think you're an ok girl, and he likes being your friend though he won't admit it."

Rachel stared, sure Chad had saved her a couple of times, and he'd seemed down right nice at the hospital, and had said they were friends...but the next day he always seemed to carry on the same as before...business. Except saying her name...that was an improvement.

Rachel smiled to herself and turned back to the window.

Maurice saw and satisfied with his results turned down her drive.

Then something hit Rachel, that sound at the party...Chad...

"Maurice...you think Chad's...OK?"

Maurice nodded calmly, "Yeah, don't worry, you'll see, he'll come through your door tomorrow morning just the same."

Rachel gulped, she felt slightly guilty about it. Maurice turned the car into her driveway.

She got out and closed the door, "Thanks Maurice...your a nice guy."

He smiled, "No problem, least I could do after what you did for our school."

She nodded slowly, "Bye."

"Later." And he drove off with a wave.

Rachel stood there on her own lawn thinking, what if Chad wasn't ok? What would happen then? She let out a shaky breath, it was his fault but...she didn't know how to prove it yet but it would come.

She sighed and walked towards her house, now all she had to do was cover for him...

* * *

She was tossing and turning, Rachel couldn't sleep. She was actually worried about Chad. Sure he was a jerk and sure he annoyed her to death but...still he had saved her life more than once and had at least become a semi friend. And besides it wasn't in Rachel's character to not care at all.

The chilly, dark, silent night seemed to last forever. She kept on hearing that sharp sound...sounded like a gun, she couldn't shake it no matter how hard she tried. Finally she gave up trying to turn away from her thoughts, she lay flat on her back and stared at the high ceiling, letting her thoughts flow through her mind.

_It's all my fault, no, if Chad hadn't...but he seemed to have other reasons to be there not what he'd told you...Yeah but what were those reasons, why didn't he just tell me, I would have understood...Maybe not, I mean who knows what his real reasons for doing anything are...Not me, that's for sure..._

Rachel's mind debated against her conscience until finally, exhausted from arguing with herself, Rachel fell asleep, even though it wasn't a very peaceful one...

* * *

It was ten A.M. and Chad still hadn't shown. It was a Saturday so he usually came around this time. But he still wasn't here. Rachel was pacing back and forth in the houses library. Harvey, who had nothing to do today, Tommy, and Mushi seemed to have other plans, was sitting in a large cushy armchair with a book in his hands.

"Ugh, Rachel, will you stop pacing please...your making me sick." He complained.

But Rachel wasn't listening, she was all alone today, none of her friends had any time to come over either, that made things worse. Now she didn't have anyone to consort with. She was nervous, she'd called Chad's place but neither him nor his parents answered. That made her nerves go thinner. What if something really did happen? What if he got...shot...and was now laying broken and dying at a hospital bed...what if...

Rachel gasped out loud, she was freaking herself out. A lump was rising in her throat with her panic. She didn't know why she was so worried, yes she did...no she didn't. Ugh, she was getting a headache.

Chad had saved her life, and if he died doing that...well she didn't think she could live with that.

"Rachel! What the heck is wrong with you?" Harvey's voice made her jump slightly.

"What...Oh um...nothing Harvey I just-"

The libraries door creaked open.

Rachel held her breath, if it was Chad she'd have a clean conscience again...If it wasn't then...

A foot stepped in then...the rest of Chad entered.

Rachel's breath flew out of her lungs, he was alive! She wasn't a murderer! She was clean slated girl again.

Chad was fine, he had a scratch on his left cheek and a bruise in his forehead, but other than that he was fine, perfectly fine.

"Chad!" Rachel's voice startled both Chad and her brother. "Your ok!"

She ran across the room, forgetting herself, the freedom of knowing she wasn't the reason for someones death was just...beautiful.

Before Chad could register what was happening, Rachel had thrown her arms around his mid section...that was as high as she would go, any higher and that would look...wrong.

"Your ok, I'm not a murderer!" She kept repeating it over and over.

Chad looked at her confused brother, then he shrugged, and slowly hugged her back.

"Um, Rach, you can let go of me now."

Rachel let go immediately, "Oh..um sorry I...I...was just...I'm just glad your ok." She rubbed her arms awkwardly, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Of course I'm fine, I'm me and nothing...wait...You...were worried...about me?" His face held a soft smile.

Rachel averted her eyes, "Well um..you see...I just didn't...I was afraid it was my fault you died and...um.." Rachel's face blushed a little deeper.

"Ok, I'm outta here, this is way to insane for me..." Harvey walked out, "Crazy teenagers." He mumbled before remembering he was one too.

After he left Chad turned to Rachel, who went to a book shelf to avoid looking at him.

"So, you were worried I'd been killed." His face took on a sly smirk.

Rachel ignored him and flipped through an old business book. He couldn't let this opportunity pass to embarrass her. He walked up behind her.

Rachel tensed as he slowly draped his arms over her shoulders. Rachel froze...what the heck was he doing?

"Worried about me Ray." He whispered in her ear, Rachel fought the urge to shiver.

"That's cute...so it's not my fault then..." His voice was low in her ear making her hair move from his breath.

Rachel gulped, this wasn't right...this was wrong, what was he doing?

"Ch...Chad, get off of me." She tried to steady her shaky voice.

"Why, what's wrong Rach, to hot for you to handle." He taunted in a husky whisper.

Rachel regained control, this was crazy, he was just playing her, she shoved him off.

He regained his balance with a triumphant smirk, Rachel was glaring daggers at him.

"What is wrong with you? This is the last time I worry about your pathetic life." Harsh she knew...but he had...scared her a little and she didn't know why.

Chad chuckled, "Ease up McKenzie, I was just joking...though it got its targeted results, your red as a cherry."

"I am not!" Rachel huffed at him and flounced out, leaving him alone to laugh at his stupid boy tricks.

_Idiot._

Her face was flaming red...

* * *

It had been a whole week since the 'party' incident, and Chad refused to let Rachel have a single second alone in public area's...he was acting way weirder then usually, and that was kinda of starting to freak her out.

He'd told her what happened after Maurice had taken her away. Some idiot pulled out a gun and shot it off in the air, nobody got hurt but people immediately started to panic and since most of them didn't have the guts to fight while a firearm was present...the party broke up fast.

Rachel shuddered, she'd seen a gun to many times at such a young age. Heck a gun had been pointed at her twice before, but hearing it was just as bad. How Chad could sleep after being near guns so many times was ...unnerving to her, he just shrugged it off like it was no big deal...like he dealt with guns...everyday.

Anyway after that Chad wouldn't let her out of his sight until she was safely home, and it was starting to bug her...and her friends. Chad didn't care, after receiving that file things could very well get worse and Rachel's life...was in constant danger especially now since he knew who was sent to retrieve her in place of the goth girls. unbeknownst to her, he'd even placed a tracking device in her cell phone...just in case.

So it was four days before Christmas and Chad was hanging around at a small café (after making sure Rachel was home) he was researching some secret information on his phone that no normal teenager would even know existed to be researched in the first place.

He had a cup of steaming hot chocolate sitting on the light pink counter. He was sitting in the back of the drowsy café in a corner table near a window. A few people came and went, The owner wiped the counter and looked over to Chad, who seemed to be zombied on his phone.

The owner, an elderly, overweight man, shook is stubble head and mumble something about 'kids these days' under his breath before going in the back. Chad though seemingly lost in his phone to anyone who passed and looked at him, was actually quiet alert. His organizations leaders had trained him to keep all his senses alert even when he thought he was alone.

This would seem to be a paranoid way of behavior, but Chad's been through a lot of incidents that proved it to be a smart course of action. So while typing away at his key pad, Chad's acute sense of hearing picked up...foot steps. He straightened, they were coming fast...closer...Maurice burst into the store, making the small door bell tingled wildly.

He was breathing hard, his dark face was painted with confusion and worry. With one quick sweep of his dark eyes he spotted Chad's straightened and tensed form. He quickly walked over the manager came out to see what was all the commotion, Maurice gave him a quick smile and went to sit with Chad.

Chad's eyes scanned his friends face, "What's wrong?"

"The game! Our high school team lost!" Maurice said in a slightly higher than normal voice.

Chad raised and eye-brow, "What!?"

Maurice's eyes flitted towards the managers direction then back to Chad.

Oh that's what he was doing, The manager shrugged and left.

Maurice's face fell immediately, "Chad, we got a situation."

Chad waited grimly.

"Cree's missing."

Chad fought back a yell, "What." He said in as level a voice as he could.

"I don't know man, I was going to pick her up for a date...and she just wasn't there, I asked her sister...she hadn't seen her either. She's just gone."

Chad took a deep breath, "Or...they got to her and collected her."

Maurice nodded solemnly, "That's what I was thinking, Man the only reason I was dating her was because I was supposed to keep and eye on her...from them...guess I botched that up." He smacked himself in the forehead.

"No..Cree's been...dark lately, I think it was easier for her to be drawn in now because all they'd have to do to convince her was..."

"Promise revenge on Rachel..."

"Exactly..."

"Great"

* * *

**Comments, complaints, concerns, anything at all, even if it's just a word and a half! :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N) Yo, dudes. I am updating early because present matters are calling my attention from Wednesday to Sunday, in other words, my parents are nagging me to finish some end of school assignments. So Enjoy! Oh and once again thanks for the review(s)**

**Disclaimer: Do knot o-w-n a.n.y.t.h.i.n.g!**

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with him Rachel...he just avoids me like...a lot." Kuki was confiding in her blonde friend after a long day at school, Christmas break was tomorrow and she felt like she needed to vent her feeling before they separated.

Rachel nodded, she wasn't in the best of moods today, Chad had been inexplicably dark and moody and seemed to be loosing himself in thought a lot more than usual too. And it didn't help that he took her home...everyday.

Some how, Nigel was going to South Carolina to visit family for two weeks...and Chad wasn't going anywhere, his behavior seemed to ignite her suspicions even more. And that wasn't all...Lizzie Divine had been acting stranger too, Cree wasn't around anymore...then there was Kuki's issues with Wally...what was wrong with everything, all Rachel wanted was to be normal, now more than ever.

"Well Kuki...he's probably just going through...um, a hard time in his life...it'll pass I'm sure." Rachel tried to comfort her friends.

"You think...OK I'll wait and see then maybe I can give him his Christmas present."

Rachel smiled, a loud thunder bolt shook the grey sky outside as both girls stepped out of the schools doors.

Rachel Sighed as she stared out into the dismal scene. A car horn beeped loudly out in the street.

"Bye Rachel, see you after break." Kuki called over her shoulder making her way through the pouring rain.

"Bye." She waved sadly.

After that, the school slowly emptied...and Rachel was standing under the schools roof alone.

The wind was blowing and the rain fell harder, thunder rolled as the clouds darkened. She sighed irritably and tightened her coat around her tiny frame.

"Ugh, I should have brought an umbrella." She mumbled.

after a few more cold minutes she was ready to walk home alone through the rain.

Just then her ears picked up a powerful motor in the distance, shortly it came louder as Chad rolled in front of the school, where he had been was beyond her.

She blew her wet bangs and clumped down the stairs, holding her breath as she stepped into the cold rain.

"Come on McKenzie, I don't have all day." Chad grumbled as she made her way to his bike.

She threw a jeaned leg over, mumbling something unintelligible. Chad started the motor just as a loud crack of thunder shook the sky, Rachel's ears clogged from the noise.

In seconds they were zooming down the street, the rain hit her face, stinging it like little needles from the speed they were going at. The air was cold and damp, her nose was red and her fingers were freezing as she clasp them together around Chad's waist.

Neither spoke.

The only sound was the hard rain beating on the asphalt and the occasional explosion of thunder. The whole world seemed grey and sad...just like when she first came here. Gloom and darkness loomed in the heavy clouds over head..._and right before Christmas too... _Rachel though gloomily_..._

She took a sharp intake of the cold air, things had turned down lately...though why, she couldn't figure out. Ever since that party thing...everything has been falling out-of-place. Even Nigel seemed distant, Like he was afraid to be near her, or just didn't want to be, and that made her feel all the worse. She liked Nigel, a lot, and him not liking her back made her heart feel strained.

Suddenly Rachel's stomach lurched, her mind boggled, she didn't know what happened or how it happened but all she heard was a loud explosion that wasn't thunder then... the motorcycle tipped over...

* * *

Chad didn't know what happened, one second they were zooming down the street through the hard rain, the next, the front tire exploded. Chad braked and tried to control the bike as best as he could, but the road was to slippery, both teens were sent flying over as the bike skid and flipped.

Chad, who was trained for these type of situations, was able to protect himself from the fall. He covered his face with his arms as he went rolling down the wet dirty street. But Rachel, who wasn't trained for this, went flying without much protection.

Chad pushed himself up to his feet and ran to Rachel's curled body. He fought back a gulp as he flipped her over, she had a scrape across her delicate nose and a cut somewhere on her head, blood was running from it staining her golden hair a dirty red-brown.

"Come on McKenzie, hang on..." He growled as he ripped a piece of his gray shirt from the bottom.

He wiped away some of the warm blood on her face and tied the fabric where he figured the cut was through all that blood.

Then he carefully lifted her in a half sitting position, holding her with one arm his hand reached into his side pocket.

"Please, please, please...don't be-"

After a few milliseconds, he pulled out his phone. It had a crack on the screen but turned on anyway. Chad let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and dialed Maurice's number.

"Come on, come on, Answer dammit!" He yelled as lighting crashed behind him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy man, it takes a few seconds to get to the phone to-"

"Where are you, forget it, get over here now, corner of Oscar Road, get here now!"

"Wait what? What's going on Cha-"

But Chad didn't wait to hear, he hung up on Maurice before he could finish.

His attention turned back to Rachel, she wasn't doing to good, that flimsy piece of fabric wasn't going to do much...

He looked up and down the street, hoping someone would be around...no one.

He looked back down at Rachel, "Come on Maurice, hurry up." He mumbled under his breath absently wiping a strand of rain wet hair away from her bloody yet fair face.

Finally after what seemed like fifty years, Maurice's dark green Chevy pulled up. He rolled down the window, his face was revealed with a horrified expression painted on it.

"Chad man...what happened?...Is she-"

"She's fine, for now," Chad yanked his backseat door opened, "But you got to get her to the nearest hospital, then call her dad, if he asks about me tell him I got stuck in the accident." He laid Rachel carefully in the back seat making sure her head was elevated.

"Now get going." Maurice nodded his face grim as he punched the gas.

Chad watched as the vehicle slowly diminished into the rain then turned out of sight. He immediately set to work to find clues anything that would prove it to be an accident...or otherwise. But his gut told him it was otherwise. He examined his bikes front tire...or what was left of it.

It definitely exploded...but what made it explode...something shimmery underneath the rain caught his eye.

He walked over to it and picked it up...A small short, thick, arrow. One that was used for a wrist crossbow. A wrist crossbow...the only people who used them...or that made them, were Chad's organization, that he worked for, and the other ones...

Chad's hand gripped the small but dangerous weapon tighter, this was getting even more dangerous than any mission he'd ever had. These people must really want Rachel. Who knows what they would do with her talents. It was his job to keep them from doing it, but the question was why were they going about it so desperately, they could have killed her from the countless attacks they've ejected.

A loud thunder roared from the dark clouds above, the wind picked up and the biting rain gnawed at his face now. He growled lightly and stuffed the wretched weapon piece in his pocket. He tried to lift his motorcycle...no front wheel meant...he had to walk.

Groaning he lifted it higher and headed down the wet cold street, hoping he wouldn't die of pneumonia before he got to the nearest gas station...

* * *

This was crazy, it was all crazy. First this Rachel girl arrives and moves to Virginia than she turned the entire school upside down, making enemies with Cree and Lizzie in the process. All the while she was being targeted by a secret organization that wanted to use her for horrible plans they had for the world...Cree goes missing to that very organization...and things just went hurly burly after that.

This wasn't good though, far from it. These 'attacks' they were getting more dangerous with every one...what were they trying to do, kill the girl...or was something else behind this?

"Mr. Um...Nyne?" A soft voice said.

The dark boy straightened from his slouching position in the hospitals green plastic chair.

"Yes?"

"Um...I see that you're not anything related to Ms. McKenzie, right?"

"No...I'm just a friend...I was near the accident and well here she is." Maurice rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The blond nurse nodded, "Yes...well we need a family number...she has family here...a father...she's been to our neighboring hospital...but we don't have any of her information."

"I don't have her fathers number...I just know her from school." Maurice stood up slowly.

The nurse nodded, "All right...we'll see what we can get from her, she has a minor concussion and a scrape on her nose that shouldn't scar unless she scratches, the doctor will be back to check on her and...would you like to see her?" She asked suddenly after her progress report.

Maurice nodded unsure.

"All right, right this way." She turned and led him to a room down the narrow white hall.

"Here she is, we'll be back to get the necessary information." With that the nurse turned and closed the door.

Maurice turned to the hospital bed that Rachel was occupying.

She turned her head to him a loom of surprise passed over it for a second then she smiled slightly.

"Uh, Hi Maurice..."

Maurice flashed a bright white smile at her, "Expecting someone else?" He teased.

Rachel blushed lightly, "Um kinda yeah...what happened?" She looked out of the window of the hospital room.

"I'm not quite sure...Chad said something went wrong with the bikes breaks...and the road was too slippery." Maurice said straight forward.

Rachel nodded slowly, her face still turned to the window. Maurice thought he saw something flash past it from his words...did she suspect something else?

"Um Rachel, you OK?"

She nodded again, but this time she looked at Maurice straight in his eyes, "Maurice...it wasn't just the bike...was it?"

Maurice's heart jumped, she couldn't know, she shouldn't know, it was death for her to know..." Um...What are you talking about Rachel, the bike, a machine, just malfunctioned...what else could it have been."

He kept his face as straight as possible.

Rachel annualized it for a minute then turned her head towards the window again, she knew something was up...but she also knew she wouldn't get any answers any time soon.

After a few silent minutes Maurice sat in one of the hospitals chairs in her room, "So...you give the nurse your dad's phone number?"

Rachel nodded, "The doctor...oh boy is dad going to flip...I'll be confined to my room until I'm fifty...or grow a couple of extra arms." She sighed...she could just see her fathers reaction.

Maurice chuckled lightly, "I'm sure he wouldn't-"

The rooms door opened, Chad walked in, a bandage across is left cheek, ripped jeans and all.

"Rach, you ready, the hospital contacted your dad and said I had to take you home, now let's go." He walked right towards her bed, Maurice smirked and stood up.

"Nice to see you to man,"

Chad turned to Maurice, surprised. He hadn't expected to see him in the room, "Oh Maurice...there you are...um." Chad's eyes flitted to Rachel who was trying to get out of bed.

He helped her out, she gave him a slightly irritated look but proceeded down the room and out in the hall.

Maurice walked up to Chad, "So..foul play?"

Chad nodded grimly and pulled out the arrow, "This little piggy broke the tire. Things are getting hot Maurice, way to hot for comfort...I don't think Rachel's just another super talented kid they want to recruit...either she's got a lot more to her then we know or..."

"Something else is trying to get to her, or rid of her." Maurice finished grimly.

Chad nodded, "Take this, analyze it and...see what you get...I gotta go, here's hoping I can get us both out of the hot water her dad's got waiting." With that Chad sprinted out of the door on his long legs.

Maurice nodded and stared at the shiny piece of metal in his palm, "Right, see what I can get out of it."

* * *

Rachel laid in her bad careful not to disturb the bandage on her head, the scab on her nose was itching like crazy, but she used her will power to avoid scratching it.

Her mind was wrapping around the motorcycle scene just two day's ago...Chad had gotten her fathers nerves settled shortly after they'd arrived. Her father almost banned her from going to school! But Chad smooth talked their way out of it...it surprised Rachel how he could weave words so...slyly.

Now he was told to watch her even closer if possible, any closer and he'd have to sleep in her room! Rachel shuddered and shook off that horrid thought. Back to the 'accident' Rachel was convinced it was no accident...there was something fishy going on and she was in the middle of it...in the dark middle of it.

Chad had something to do with it, and now she was pretty sure Maurice did too. But neither would give her the information she wanted...

Her mind halted, information she wanted...how would she get it...her mind went to her mother.

"To get what you want from a man, you have to make them think you have something they want." Rachel never understood her mother's advice, and there never seemed anything that was fit to use it for...until now.

"To get what you want...make them think..." She sat up, she was a girl, a very pretty girl. She never liked to think that girls were just toys, sneaky toys. Her mother portrayed if you had a pretty face, you could get anywhere with a guy.

All it took was a flutter of the eyelashes and a swing of the hair...Rachel didn't like to think that, that's all girls were good for. Especially if that was the only way a girl could get around in the world. No, her father had always told her brains and strong character made a girl a person, just like foolishness and stupidity made a man less of a person.

No, she shook her head firmly, her mother's advice wouldn't work, not for her at least. For some other girl with less will power but she didn't think she herself was that weak.

"I'll figure this out...my own way." She flopped back down and stared at her ceiling, "Somehow..."

* * *

"Christmas is tomorrow, if you don't hurry up you'll spend it in front of this stores mirror." Chad grouched as he leaned against the yellow wall, his arms crossed.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him, he was so impatient...and fidgety, she'd caught him looking behind them a number of times...as if making sure no one was following them, that made her feel paranoid. But she had to shop for Christmas, she'd already gotten the presents for her family, now all that was left was a Christmas outfit.

But Chad, as inconsiderate as he was, was being a world-class grouch today...some Christmas spirit.

"Hang on Dixon...let me get one that's a little less...um, revealing." She ignored a short snicker that came from him.

Finally she pulled out a long white dress with holly plants embroidered all around the V-neck and waist. She placed it against herself to see how it fit in the long mirror.

Chad groaned, "Come on! Let's go...I don't like staying in one place to long it's-"

She eyed him.

"Boring." He finished quietly.

Rachel sighed involuntarily, "Right, what do you think?" She turned to him.

She didn't know why she asked him that, maybe it was because she wanted to make sure someone other than herself liked it, and if it was a guy who couldn't tell a T-shirt from a sweater then...it really was a good choice, and since he was usually the only guy around...

Chad straightened and rolled his blue eyes, "Ugh, It's..."

He looked ta her with the dress against her petite frame. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, it was slightly messy and strewed on all angles because her hair was on the short side, she still had the scab on her small nose from the 'accident, it hadn't healed all the way...but it gave her a slightly kiddish look, she looked cute...to cute.

"It's fine, get it, now let's go." He turned on his heels and headed for the cashier register.

Rachel sighed again and folded the dress over her arm, then she followed Chad...well that counted for something right?

After paying they headed out of the store. Rachel watched Chad as he walked, he was slouching, his hands were jammed in his jean pockets, he had a grouchy look on his face, grouchy and...something else.

She couldn't figure it out though, Chad was a very hard book to read...almost impossible. But still readable.

To release the uncomfortable silence she said, "So Chad...what are you doing for Christmas?"

Chad slowed a little, his face took on another expression...slightly sad and far off. He glanced at her questioning face then quickly change his to a stone expression he so often used to block her out of his thought.

"Nothing."

Rachel stared for a second, "Nothing? But...what about your family?"

He let out an aggravated sigh, though Rachel wasn't sure if it was from her or something else.

"Dad's away on a business trip and won't be back for another month and mom...she goes to other people's Christmas parties. Both of my parents are convinced I don't need them for Christmas anymore...they just give me money and a few presents then...that's it." He looked down at his black and white converse.

Rachel blinked, that was...something. She had never really thought about it before but...now that he said it...she never really knew what it was like for him with his family. She never knew what his background was, how his life went...he never said anything about it. Sure it wasn't her business but...because he never talked to her about stuff like that it seemed like...they never actually passed the business part of their acquaintanceship...they never really crossed that line to friends.

She sighed, he really was good at shutting her out...so good that she didn't even realize it until just now.

"Chad...I'm sorry I never knew...I just thought that after the way your family took you after that robbery that...um."

"Nothing, Mom...she I guess she loves me somewhere, as long as I don't get in the way of her party life, but dad...he was more concerned over losing his successor than anything else."

"Oh." Was all Rachel could say.

Suddenly she had the impulse to do something nice for him...but what could you do for a guy that you thought you knew but actually didn't?

Then her eyes caught something in one of the store windows they were passing in the huge mall they were in...She stopped and grinned, perfect, now all she had to do is figure out how to get it without Chad knowing she got it...that in itself needed some sort of miracle..or a slick move.

"Um, Chad...I have to go...and get...some girls stuff so...just stay here ok and wait." She sprinted away before he could disagree.

To her surprise...Chad didn't follow...huh, guys must be more afraid of 'girls' stuff then she thought.

* * *

The sky was grey and the clouds hung closely together a milky white. The sun shone through a dull white through the clouds. The air was cold and made Rachel's fingers and nose turn red. Her breath rose into the aire in puffy white clouds.

Her teeth chattered, "M,m,m,m,man if it get any colder we'll be living in the next ice age." Rachel clapped her cold hands together, "I can't believe it still isn't snowing."

Chad chuckled lightly, his breath hung in the air too, "Yeah well if you think this is cold..."

"No way, it gets colder?" She asked in disbelief, wrapping her coat closer.

"Yep, it needs to get way colder to snow." Chad watched her red frost-bitten face frown.

"Oh great..." She tightened her numb hands around the bags she had.

"Ok here we are, you'd better get in...before you freeze right here."

"Yeah, sure...B,B,B,Bye Ch, Ch,Chad." She barely got out as she climbed the huge stone cut stairs to her front door.

"Yeah, later McKenzie." he jammed his hands in his jacket pockets and trudged away.

Rachel watched his retreating back...then when he was gone her face broke out into a huge red grin.

"This'll be good." She went inside...

* * *

"Merry Christmas Mom, Dad, Harvey!" Rachel smiled at her family. they were all seated around in the huge elegantly decorated living room.

There were, tinsel of gold, red, and silver twisted together hung all over the large stone fire-place. The tree was at least sixty feet tall and it sparkled with ornaments and tinsel, candy and glitter,and all the colors of the festive holiday. Presents were piled under the gorgeous tree. They were wrapped in any kind of wrapping paper you could imagine...or couldn't.

Aside from the decorations, Rachel loved the coziness that Christmas brought, even in the freezing, howling cold outside. She loved this part of the holiday the best because it was the only time when the family just sat together near the fire with a steaming hot cup of coca.

"Oh wow, thanks Rachel! I've been saving up for this!" Harvey jumped up and hugged his older sister who beamed at him.

"No prob Harv. You totally deserved it this year." She winked at him as she nudged him playfully.

the presents Rachel received were wonderful as well, she got a lovely glitter and glamor dress with matching jewelry from her mother, a set of her favorite books from her father, and an earring set from Harvey, and countless other extras. She loved them all even her mothers, who's presents consisted of mostly makeup and jewelery.

Her parents had liked their presents as well, for her father a new state of the art Ipad, For her mother the new golden jewelry set she'd been wanting, and for Harvey a new Lil' stars sports set with all the equipment for every sport he could play.

After this their father took them all out for a Christmas after dinner snack.

"Come on kids, we'll go to Chez Louie's this year."

"Yes!" Harvey came running in, his blue coat already on.

"Coming!" Rachel called, she fixed the heart-shaped earrings Harvey gave her and ran towards the door.

"Ok I'm ready, let's party!" And the family departed in a shiny white limo...

* * *

Rachel's shoes crunched through the freshly packed snow, it had snowed last night right after her family came home from the restaurant. She loved to see the whole world covered in a magical white blanket of snow. Of course it would have to snow a little more so the surroundings could have that feel. Right now everything had a light dusting on it.

Though it was cold and she didn't much relish in the cold she was absolutely giddy. She was skipping from excitement. She had a special thing to give her, according to her father, loyal chaperon. She was also nervous, because she didn't know him to well she was worried her present wouldn't be graciously received.

Oh well, life was made to take a few risks in it. She slowly turned into the long decorated drive way that lead to Chad's more than huge home. Slowly she climbed th wide long brick pavé steps.

She slowly reached her hand forward to knock on the big, black, ebony wood carved doors...Her nervousness grew with her slow movements.

Then..it opened.

Rachel involuntarily pulled her hand back with a slight squeak.

Her face colored pink, "Oh uh, Hi Chad...on your way out?"

Chad blinked at her, confused for a moment, "Um, yeah..why are you here?"

"Oh I...I..." She looked for a place to rest her flitting eyes anywhere but on him, she choose a green round shaped bush near the door.

She could feel her courage leaving her_...Give it to him, come on you weakling, just give it to him. If he doesn't like it so what..._

She felt his eyes on her, they held a strange look in them, like she was crazy or something.

She took a deep breath, clicked her eyes to his, "Here, I got something for you." She said hurriedly while shoving a bag in his arms.

He looked down at it than at her, his eyebrow slowly rose in question.

"What is it?" He asked slowly.

"Open it and find out genius." She rolled her eyes at him.

Chad shrugged and took a small box out of the plastic bag. It was wrapped in green paper with a red bow on top.

He slowly put the bag down and began unwrapping the box gingerly as if half expecting it to explode.

Then, with a last agonizingly slow movement, he opened the lid of the box.

He paused then reached in but not before take a quick glance at Rachel.

She was doing her best to hide nervousness by acting stone.

Then he lifted out a black piece of fabric, it unfolded as he held it up. He blinked for a second, then another.

It was a black T-shirt, it had something written on it an a spray painted manner, the words said:_There's more to life than_ work.

Rachel watched his face as he read the words, it was empty at first then...a smile slowly spread across his face, it stretched until it couldn't stretch any more then...he laughed!

Rachel watched him in surprise, he was laughing, it was a happy laugh, a laugh she'd never thought she'd here come from him.

It was slightly deep yet high, sort of in the middle, it was a contagious sound...Rachel fought back a giggle and shiver at the same time. She was pretty sure the cold was getting to her.

After he'd calmed a little, he straightened and turned to Rachel. His eyes filled with a light Rachel had never seen in them, happiness.

Rachel felt her own face spread into a smile that matched his. From what she knew of Chad, which wasn't much, she knew that making him happy was no small feat...and the fact that she was able to do that made her feel...fuzzy inside.

Before she realized what happened she felt something firm yet soft wrap around her...it took her a second to realize...Chad was hugging her? But just as quickly as he did he let go.

Rachel looked at him surprised but smiling. He did the same.

"Thanks Ray...Ive' never gotten a present like this before..I mean sure my parents give me gifts but it's only because they feel obliged not because they want to...nobody has ever giving me something just for the sake of...um?"

"To make you happy?" Rachel finished for him, grinning wider.

"Yeah...Thanks." He said again.

Rachel, still smiling shrugged, "Hey no big deal...it's not like it's gold or anything just..."

"A small gift...to me."

"I'm glad you like it Chad."

And she was, she really was. Here she was thinking he wouldn't like it or think it lame...but maybe Chad had lot more to him then she thought.

One thing as for sure, he went a notch up in her friend meter. And even though the cold was biting and the wind was gnawing, neither noticed, both were wrapped up in a nice warm aroma of their smiles.

"Merry Christmas Chad."

* * *

**There you go, a little fluff at the end...don't ask me why I put a chrismas thing in here...it just seemed like a nice thing and I liked the idea of writing it...it just fit for me. Anyway I hope you guys liked it too! Catch ya on the flip side peeps!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N) Aloha! Yay, summer, beautiful, amazing, sleep all day summer! And because I'm in such a good mood, I am uploading a week earlier then planed! Thanks so much for the reviews, we're almost to twenty! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but even that won't put a damper on my mood!**

* * *

A door in an unknown location swung open.

A tall blonde boy walked in with a serious expression on his face.

"Hey Maurice, so what's the 411?" He called to the dark boy who was hunched over a desk on the other side of the room.

Maurice turned around to say something, then he saw Chad's current attire...a T-shirt with writing on it that said...He bit back a smile having a pretty good idea from where he got that. But he ignored it for now and went back to business.

"Nothing...well not really nothing more like something yet it really doesn't tell us anything..."

"In English Einstein." Chad crossed his arms impatiently.

"Right, remember that artillery piece you gave me to analyze...well I did. And the thing I found out is a little disturbing..." Maurice picked up the small metal weapons piece.

"Well?" Chad's voice was losing patience.

"Well...this isn't a normal kind of metal, you know the kind you'd use for this type of weapon...it's something I've never seen before, I checked all the metal properties and nothing fits this one...nothing." Maurice examined the strange piece in his hand.

He held it up, in a certain light the thing looked like it was glowing a metallic silver blue...eerie.

"What do you mean...come on Maurice, it has to fit something otherwise..."

"No man, I mean nothing, it's not normal...like foreign from...I don't know where it came from but I know it wasn't from our 'Pals' they don't have access to this type of stuff...I hacked into their weapons data system...nothing matches this." Maurice put the piece back down.

Chad ran a hand, frustrated, through his blonde hair, "You mention this to Them?"

Maurice nodded, "They said it wasn't anything to worry about...Chad if the big dudes know something they aren't saying."

"And you think there's something to know?" Chad asked sitting heavily in another office chair.

Maurice nodded slowly, "You?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured someone else was playing in this card game now...question is, who?"

Maurice nodded again, "Yeah, isn't that always the oh so irritating question...but Chad, these guys, whoever they are, don't play by the rules. They obviously have other plans...I can't tell if it's for Rachel or you yet...but one things for sure, they don't play nice. This just got ten times more dangerous." Maurice placed his chin in his hand in thought.

Chad straightened in his seat, "Just got? Please it get's worse every time...you mention any of our thoughts to the big guys?"

"Um, well yeah, I thought maybe they'd know if I brought it to their attention..." The dark boys face fell.

"And..."

"They said we shouldn't worry about something that only existed in theory."

"Theory my butt...they know about something that they don't want us to believe exists...we'll hold on to these 'theories' as they call them...just in case." Chad stood up.

"Right so...Rachel?" Maurice stood up as well.

Chad looked at him, "What about her?"

"Come on Chad, you know this won't stop any time soon. What, you gonna be her 'Chaperon' for the rest of your life? Naw, man...maybe we should tell her about all this...maybe get her in this organization, you know to train her so she'll be able to protect herself."

Chad's blue eyes stared at Maurice like he'd lost his mind, "You aren't serious...Maurice this is a secret organization...and I don't think-"

"Yeah I know, but Chad... she's smart...she'll find out. Man, she's already suspicious of you."

Chad sighed, his shoulders slumped a little, "I know Maurice but she...This isn't just a simple thing to take up for someone like her...sure for me for you it was easy...but she has a family that...will freak if anything happens to her. And you know this isn't a game and something's bound to happen..." Chad rubbed his temples, a headache forming itself.

Maurice looked at his friend, "I get that man, but this would probably keep her more out of harm than keeping her in the dark will. Maybe we should run it by Them first...something to consider...I don't think she'll stay in the dark for much longer...she's to smart, she'll find the light switch eventually."

"Yeah...I guess it's something to consider but until then...I'll keep her as much away from trouble as I can." Then as an after though Chad said, "Hey, any word on Cree?"

Maurice tensed little, "Yeah...she's joined them...her special target, you know who."

Chad sighed, "Don't I know it...later Maurice, keep me up to date if anything pops up from that arrow." He said as he headed out the door.

Maurice picked up the small gadget, "Sure thing man...Watch your back out there."

Chad popped his head back in the door, "You kidding, I have two backs to watch." Then he left.

Maurice sat back down and stared at the piece in his hand, he rolled it in his fingers watching the light from over head shine on it making it shimmer eerily.

"Who are you?"...

* * *

"Now way! Abby don't believe that." A very surprised dark girl said as she and her friend walked through the snow.

It was a week after Christmas and all of her friends had gotten back to together...well except Nigel, he was still away. But he'd be back soon.

Cree had been missing and she couldn't figure out where the fool had gone. She'd done everything she could to keep her parents from freaking out but...it wouldn't hold for long.

"Yes way...He's been acting all weird and stuff because he said he likes me! Can you believe it...and now we're going to go on our first date!"

"Just make sure no one has planes to rob the place," Hank interjected with a snicker.

Abby huffed at him and smacked him on the head with her hat, "Shut it dude, leave the girl alone. Anyway, so Rachel how ya been girl?"

Everyone turned to Rachel who had been silent for most of the time, "Huh, oh fine I guess...just a little preoccupied, is all." Rachel examined her light blue snow boots.

Kuki giggled, "Preoccupied huh, wow, if Chad was my chaperone I'd be plenty preoccupied."

Rachel looked up quickly, instantly her face burned red, "W...what! No, no, no, no THAT is NOT what I meant!" Rachel stuttered in disbelief.

Kuki giggled again, Hank nudged Abby and winked, Abby just rolled her eyes at her immature friends.

"Would y'all just leave her alone, the poor girls got enough to worry about, what with all these attacks on her life. It can't be easy." She growled at them putting an arm around red Rachel.

Kuki stopped giggling and looked down at the crunched snow in shame, "I know. I'm sorry Rachel I was just joking...besides Nigel's still number 1 in your book. Right?"

Hank stuffed his hand in his pockets to keep them warm, "Yeah, right Rachel? I mean you haven't forgotten him since he left have you right Rachel?" Hanks hazel eyes twinkled mischievously...before Abigail hit him again.

"Knock it off!" She yelled disdainfully.

Rachel's face was still red, "Um, of course Nigel's...um...wait who said I even liked Nigel that way?"

"Oh come on Rachel, its soooo obvious you like, like him. Even Wally can see that." Kuki smiled.

Rachel sighed, "Right."

"All right knock it off I said, we don't need to bug her about who she like's and don't like, now let's just get our smoothies and get her home before Mr. popularity finds out we shanghaied her."

"Oh...so if it's liking people we're talking about...I got a pretty good idea who you like Abby!" Kuki giggled.

Hank smirked, "Yeah, a pretty good idea."

Abigail turned to them, Rachel just stood there and watched, "What are you talkin' about fools. Abby don't like no body...not like that anyway."

"Suuuuure." Kuki nudged Hank winking, Hank snickered.

"Oh come on Abby, we all know you're crushing on..." Hanks words stopped as a red hat came in contact with his face...again.

"Shut it! Now come on let's get our smoothies." Abby was fuming by now.

Rachel said nothing...she was confuse by the sudden turn in the conversation.

"You like MAURICE! I knew it! Ever since your sister started dating him...I could tell!" Kuki danced around in the snow on her toes.

Rachel bit back a grin.

Hank burst out laughing as Abby's dark skin turned a dark red shade.

"Um...Kuki maybe you should stop now...ok. "Rachel's voice was firm as she said those words.

Kuki stopped dancing, "OK fine, let's go get our smoothies." With that she skipped inside the small shop. Hank at her heels.

Abby groaned in frustration, Rachel smiled lightly and patted her friends back, "It's ok Abby...they were just teasing."

"Yeah I know...but it's kinda embarrassing you know."

"Tell me about it, now come on let's get our smoothies before Chad rains on our parade."

Both girls went in smiling at each other. Neither was aware of someone watching them...

* * *

"I'm going to kill her I swear when I find her! If she isn't kidnapped I'll personally kidnap her and sell her to-" A sharp ringing stopped his angry rant to himself.

He picked up his new phone, "What!" A few gables came from the other end. Chad's eyes widened.

"What! She's where?! I'm on my way." He yelled hanging up he shoved the phone back in his pocket and jumped on his newly fixed motorcycle.

In an instant he was roaring down the street towards the cities main hospital...

* * *

"I don't know what happened she was...they were...I don't know!" A weeping Asian girl yelled bewildered.

"Well thank you for that...interesting bit of information...um we'll be back with you shortly." A tall Russian man stood up and left the waiting room.

"Oh man...it's all my fault! I don't know how but it is.." Kuki sobbed onto Hanks shoulder.

He had been silent though most of their ordeal, after going in the smoothie shop, Abby and Rachel were outside...then they came in...then...it all happened so fast. He replayed it in his mind slowly as Kuki sobbed.

A black clad figure burst in, Kuki screamed, he had a gun...shot it three times...Abby pushed Rachel out of the way...two bullets hit...one on Abigail the other on its apparent target...then it was all down hill from there.

Hanks heart still pounded with fear when he thought about it, Kuki had wasted no time to start bawling. The doctors had contacted everyone's parents. They were all on their way...terrified no doubt.

Just then the hospital doors burst open, in came Chad, his face red from the frozen air outside, a grim expression was painted on it..

He saw Rachel's friend in a corner, fearing the worst he walked towards them.

"What...what happened?" He asked trying to make his voice leveled.

Hank looked at him trying to hide his own worry, "Um...we don't...we don't know exactly."

Kuki sobbed loudly.

Chad stared at them both, Oh man, if Rachel was hurt bad this time...he was in for it. And not only from her dad and his leaders...but from his conscience as well. He had been late in picking her up because he'd stopped for a small lunch on his way back from headquarters...it was all his fault for being late. Like a fool...he didn't know why he didn't listen to his gut...Ugh! Chad couldn't take this frustration anymore.

He plopped down on a plastic chair, "I'm sure she's fine." He mumbled more to himself then anyone else.

But the question was...was she really?

* * *

It was blurry, everything was blurry. She couldn't see straight, she couldn't think straight and...what was that sound...crying? No, it sounded like words...all jumbled together in...Wait, Dad, Harvey?

She slowly opened her eyes, as all the onlookers watched holding their breaths.

"Dad...Harvey...Mom?" She rasped.

Her father's dark brown eyes lit with relief, "Honey! Your ok!" He rushed forward to hug her.

Rachel was confused...OK? What was wrong?

"I don't...remember what happened..."

Her father smiled at her reassuringly, "Nothing sweet heart, just rest...I'll be back with something for you to eat."

He left as her mother stepped up, "Oh Ray-Ray, honey, you had us worried sick...I was absolutely petrified to think my dear sweet baby girl wouldn't make it I-"

"Mom, I don't think she's ready to hear this yet." Harvey's voice came from behind his mother.

Mrs. McKenzie looked at him then at Rachel then...she burst into tears and ran out of the room. Harvey sighed, their mother could be a tad...dramatic.

"Hey sis...how's it hanging." He asked quietly.

Rachel tried to shrug but realized she couldn't, a burning pain went through her arm and neck. She gasped, "What...what's wrong Harv.?" She asked gritting her teeth.

Harvey shook his head, "You really don't remember? You were shot. According to your friends, right through the shoulder, doctor say nothings broken but...you'll need to be bedridden for a few weeks."

Rachel racked her mind for memories...At the smoothie shop...the black dressed man...then everything flashed clear as day, "Abby! Abby is she ok?" Rachel's' eyes filled with worry and horror of what might have happened to her friend.

"She's...fine...just took a hit that was slightly worse than yours...um through the leg..."

Rachel gasped...this was all her fault...if she didn't...if she hadn't...Oh. She lay back down and fought back tears...what was wrong with this world...what was wrong with her? She vaguely wondered if Chad knew about this...what would her father do when he found out Chad hadn't been there? Well, it was her own fault...nothing he could do about that.

She sighed...this was all so complicated. Of all the people in the world why did fate have to pick her to live through all these abnormal situations? All she wanted was to be normal...like she thought she was before she moved here...moving here was the worst thing that happened to her...and her family.

She wished she could take it all back, whatever has happened...just to get ride of the terrifying horrible memories...just to forget...

* * *

Two weeks, January had come and Rachel was still in her bed being fawned over by everyone...especially her parents. Nigel had come back the week before and had found out, now he visited every single day. Everyone else did to...only not every single day, but often. Chad...she hadn't heard about Chad...she didn't know what happened to him.

Neither did her friends and if her family knew they weren't saying. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that he'd been...fired. But she wasn't sure.

Abigail was still at the hospital, Kuki and the rest visited her as well, they told Rachel that the doctor said the shot broke a bone in her left leg. It would take some time to heal but she'd be out in a cast soon.

Rachel felt so guilty about that, she wondered if Abby would still want to be friends with a danger alluring girl like her.

A few more weeks went by peacefully for once.

Nigel was in her room again this morning.

Rachel was sitting on her bed reading.

He watched her closely, "Rachel...are you all right?" He asked for the millionth time that day.

"Yes Nigel I'm ok, I told you...it's Abby I'm worried about." She fought back a stab of guilt.

"She'll be fine...she's Abigail...but you.."

"I'm fine Nigel. Just...um, why don't you go home and get some rest...you've been here all day." She said trying to keep from moving too much as she spoke.

"Nigel hesitated for a minute, "Are you sure your all right." His English accent lined with worry.

Rachel sighed, this was getting aggravating. She knew Nigel meant well but come on, "I'm fine Nigel, I swear, absolutely fine." She looked at his soft worried eyes, and sighed again, he really would be a good boyfriend.

"All right but..."

"I'll be ok, if I need help you'll be the first one I call." She said evenly, hopeing tha would ease his worry.

Nigel looked at her for a moment longer, "OK...see you tomorrow Rachel."

"Yeah." She said softly watching him leave.

He left slowly.

Rachel sighed again, instantly feeling lonely, this was getting frustrating, she couldn't move around on her own. She didn't have anything to do and...she was worried sick about Abigail. She also wondered...what happened to Chad?

* * *

"It's crazy I swear...I shouldn't have delayed...it's all my fault and now...her father suspects I'm not so responsible after all." Chad growled from the corner of his room.

"Man...I can't believe...you think it was them or...the other claws?"

"Obvious. But that doesn't matter, I need to figure out how to get the job back, especially now. But the only way I can get it back is through Rachel...and I can't see her." Chad smacked a pillow on his face, "This is seriously making me old before my time." His voice came through muffled.

Maurice smiled, "Yeah man, be careful I think I saw a white hair the other day."

Chad removed the pillow and glared at his dark friend, "Are you serious? This is no time for jokes dude...I need a plan."

"Right, you get a plan I'll um...complete a mission I was assigned for." Maurice stood up.

Chad raised a blond brow at him, "Mission? What mission?"

"Um, oh it's nothing just...gotta go! Later." Maurice ran out.

Chad stared at the empty eat where his friend had sat..._Mission?_

* * *

Maurice let out a breath as he walked up to the room door. Room number 5...He slowly pushed it open.

Abigail was sitting on the bed, her leg lifted up in a cast. She turned and saw hmi...a surprised look littered her face.

"Maurice? What are you doing here?"

Maurice smiled a bright smile at her, "Just came to see if you were...ok."

Abigail, still surprised, smiled back, "Yeah fine..I'll live, it take's more than a gun shot to take Abigail Lincoln down."

Maurice laughed.

"Hey Maurice...I've got a question I've been wanting to ask you." Abby said speaking in first person this time.

"Shoot."

"What happened to my sister...do you know?" She studied his face.

"Uh, your sister...well um...I...no I haven't seen her lately ...why, what's happened to her?"

Abby shook her head, "She hasn't come home in weeks...mom and dad are freaking out and...I hate to admit it but I'm starting to get worried about her..."

Maurice sighed an sat near Abby's bed, "Look Abigail...I'm sure she's fine. Your sister is...um rough."

Abby smiled lightly, "Yeah I know but it's kind of starting to creep me out. Where could she have gone...I for some reason doubt she was kidnapped..."

"Yeah, no worries though, I'll keep an eye out for her. Promise."

She looked at his sincere face, "Thanks Maurice."

"No problem Abigail...No problem at all."

* * *

_This had to work, if this didn't work Rachel's father would have a lot more than injuries to worry about...more like a funeral. I have to get the job back, I have to get to her to get it back...this better work._

These grim thought were running through Chad's head as he crunched through the cold and snow an his way to Rachel's, if this plan didn't work then things were going to get ugly.

He sucked in a deep breath and climbed up the stairs, he slowly knocked on the door and waited for at least two minutes before the butler opened it.

"I am sorry but Mr. McKenzie said you aren't in his employment anymore. Please leave." he moved to close the door.

Chad swiftly placed his foot in the door way before it shut completely.

"I need to see Ms. McKenzie please." Chad made his best pitying face.

The butler stared at him for a moment, "I am sorry but orders are orders."

"Come on, at least let me see Mr. McKenzie, for a business matter." He begged.

The Butler stared a few more minutes then let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh all right, the Masters in his study, but if I lose my job it'll be on your neck . Remember that."

"Thanks, I'll remember all right." Chad called on his way to Mr. McKenzie's study.

_Perfect._

* * *

Rachel sighed as she put down another large novel. She looked at the pile of books she'd already read next to her, it was a very big pile. Ugh, she was so bored, this was so boring. She couldn't go anywhere do anything. Harvey was being extremely sweet...and that just made things even worse, she missed her mischievous little brother.

But he was off somewhere today, he snuck past the butler...said something about a date with Mushi. Rachel sighed, she wouldn't be surprised if Mushi was already Harvey's girl friend, young as they were...but you can't stop kids.

Thinking that just made her even more bored, Harvey had a life before she did. Harvey had a relationship before she did!

A knock came from her door. Rachel was expecting Nigel a little later but...he was paranoid.

"Come in."

Rachel gasped, "Chad? What...how did you get here?"

Chad walked in with a smirk, "I told your dad I left something and you had it. I didn't actually think it would work but," His smirk widened, "A busy mind is a distracted mind."

"So what happened?" Rachel's mind was still trying to get around the fact that he basically tricked her father.

"I got fired, that's all there is to it."

"Fired! Really...and to think..." She trailed off, "and to think there was a time when I would have been happy to hear those words." She finished quietly.

Chad made his way to her bed with a few strides from his long legs, "And now?"

She raised her eyes to meet his, "And now...not so much."

A real smile graced his features, this girl was something.

"So..."

"So what?" She looked confused.

"You have to fix it." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Fix it?" Her eye brows rose in question.

"Come on McKenzie, he's your father, he'll do anything for you especially in your present condition so-"

"You want me to get him to give you your job back."

"You catch on fast princess."

"What if I don't want him to rehire you?" Her voice took a sudden edge that Chad didn't like.

"Oh come on, you just admitted that you didn't like me being fired."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want you back, I mean what's done is done, sure I'll feel bad about it for a while..." Her voice still had that edge.

"Come on McKenzie..."

"Besides, why would you want it back?...You didn't even like your job, do you?" Her voice edgier then before.

Oh, he got it, she was playing a game here, to get him to admit he liked the job...that couldn't be further from the truth, but..

Chad put his hands on the edge of her bed and leaned forward so that she was eye to eye with him.

"Yes, I want my job back...can you get it for me...please." He was almost breathless by the time he finished, the magnitude of the pride blow was almost too much to bare.

Rachel blinked in surprise...she didn't actually expect him to admit it, "OK Chad, I'll talk to my Dad. Since you really want it." She smirked, she'd won this little game this time.

This time Chad was the surprised one, he'd never seen Rachel smirk before...looks like miss perfect has a mischievous side after all.

"Thanks McKenzie." It wasn't until now that Chad realized how close they'd gotten.

A mean plan popped into his head, this was yet another perfect opportunity to embarrass Rachel. Besides she deserved it for making him deflate his pride

"You know, you must have missed me." He leaned closer.

Rachel backed up a little, she couldn't go anywhere, it was already hard to back away. "Miss you? Hah, don't' make me laugh..."

"Oh yeah so why'd you agree so quickly to try to get it back for me?" He leaned a centimeter closer.

"Rachel gulped as pink scattered across her cheeks, "I...I...I...um, I don't have to I could just leave you fired." Her voice shook a little, this was getting extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah but you won't." Another centimeter closer, he could smell her vanilla scent now.

"I...yes I would...if you come any closer Dixon I swear I'll...get you kicked out of this house so fast it'll make your head spin." She fought back a gulp.

Chad saw, her face was crimson now, his face was a bare thread away from hers, "No you wouldn't." Closer, closer...he could practically feel the heat radiating from her blush.

"Chad...please...stop...I don't...please, this isn't funny." Her voice was a mere whisper, A scared whisper.

Chad looked at her face, she looked scared, her eyes actually had a splash of fear in them...fear...from him? This wasn't a game anymore...nor was it fun anymore at the moment. He backed away and straightened.

"Sorry Rachel...I was just kidding, see you tomorrow." With that he left, leaving poor Rachel a blushing mess...

* * *

It was bugging her, a lot. He didn't even touch her...and her stupid lips tingled...why the heck did her lips tingle?! Sure he had been pretty close...to close...but still he hadn't actually touched her...she fought back a shiver as her heart flopped...Chad touch her...like that! It was too scary to think about.

Nigel had popped by after Chad left, but he only stayed for a few minutes...he seemed odd today, nervous...anyway she was now waiting for her father's visit.

Sure Chad was a world-class jerk...nothing would change that but...she'd promised and Rachel never went back on a promise.

Finally after much fiddling with her thumbs her father arrived, "Hey sweetie," he gave her a huge bear hug, "How do you feel today?"

Rachel smiled, "Better dad...but I wanted to ask you something..." She trailed off.

Her father saw, "What is it hon? Clothes, jewels, your own island, just say the word and it's yours."

Rachel giggled at he father, "No...um...I was wondering...you remember Chad Dixon...You fired him?"

Her father frowned, "Well yes...I have to say it was a brash act on my part...after all that he's done..." Mr. McKenzie sighed, "I was just caught up in the moment of fear...so my fear went against him..."

Rachel bit back a sigh of relief, he felt bad about it...this wouldn't be so hard after all, "Dad... I have to tell you...It was my fault, I left to get away from him...it was very irresponsible of me and I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands.

There was a moment of silence before her father cut through it, "Honey...then I think we have somethings to set right..."

She looked at him, "Yes, I think we do." She hugged him gratefully.

She smiled a her dear father, he really was the best dad ever...

* * *

**Aww a little of father-daughter fluff there, I am a daddies girl personally. And Chad is so mean, playing with her, naughty, naughty...and she still gets his job back! So what do you guys think? Good, bad, ok? Let me know if there's anything that needs improving!**

**Tata!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N) Sup' dudes! Thanks a bunch for the reviews. They made my day as usual. So here's another chapter, I hope you guys like it because things start to speed up here. And maybe you'll hate me for what I did and maybe you won't. But until you read it we won't know so GET TO WORK! Oops...sorry been hanging out with my older brothers to long ;-)**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NOTHIN'**

* * *

"Well?" Rachel said expectantly, her hands on her hips.

"Well what?" Chad avoided eye contact.

Rachel groaned, "You are a piece of work you know that Chad."

He gave her a cocky grin, "Yeah..."He mumbled after a moment, "thanks."

Rachel perked up, "What was that? I didn't quite get that." She teased.

Chad rolled his blue eyes indignantly, "Whatever." He walked away.

Rachel laughed lightly, her father had rehired Chad yesterday, and Chad was reluctant to admit thanks to her. Oh well, things would get better, in a week she would be able to get out of bed and start school again. That sounded pretty good to her.

She laid back on her comfy pillow and sighed, a small smile graced her features...yep it sounded great...

* * *

"Your going where?!" Rachel shouted, near tears.

It had been at least one and a half weeks since she'd gotten back on her feet and back in school. She had visited Abby who would be able to walk on crutches in a week.

Right now her mind was occupied with shock and pain.

"But Nigel...you,why?" She fought back tears.

Nigel sighed and clicked his suit case shut, they were in his room. He sat on his bed that had a cover with the English flag printed on it, "Rachel I'm sorry, I've been wanting to tell you but, my dad, he got a better job in England and since it's his home country well...this is just a win-win situation for him." Nigel took off his sunglasses and looked at Rachel in the eye.

"So you decided to tell me this a day before you have to leave?!" Rachel bit back a sob.

Nigel smiled gently, "Better late then never."

Rachel sighed a shaky sigh, "Yeah, whatever..." She walked to his door.

Her hand on the door handle she turned, "I'll miss you Nigel..."

He looked sad for a moment, "Yeah and I'll miss you, come see me off in the morning?"

Rachel nodded wordlessly, she was afraid if she spoke she'd cry. So she just left.

Well, things had been having a nasty habit of turning down a lot.

* * *

"Bye Nigel, I'll miss you." Kuki sniffed hugging the British boy the next morning.

Everybody was there to see Nigel off. The British boy was going to England and none of his friends thought they'd ever see him again. All could feel the heavy weight that came when a close friend departs.

"I'll miss you too, all of you." He said sadly.

"Take care of your self Nigel..." Abby said refusing to cry. She was on crutches and even though she wasn't supposed to get out of bed yet she made a huge effort to come see Nigel off.

"I will Abby, and you take care of yourself, and everyone else ok." He smiled weakly at his cool friend.

She nodded.

Wally walked up, his hands in his pockets, "You, well uh, I guess this is gud bye then eh...Well um...don't um..." Wally struggled to keep his emotions in tact, "Write a lot ok, and don't fo'get us." He mumbled.

Nigel smiled and put a hand on Wally's shoulder, "I'll never forget the best friends I've ever had."

Hank sniffed in the back ground, "Bye Nigel, we'll all be lonely without you." He let a tear slip by as he shook Nigel's hand.

"And I'll be lonely without you. But don't let that stop you from your goals Hank." Nigel tried to put up a brave face but he wasn't to sure how much longer he could keep the sadness from spilling.

Hank nodded and sniffed away.

Then Nigel turned to Rachel, she was standing a bit away, her figure was reflecting the early morning sun, the cold breeze whispered around her sad face and made her golden hair wave. She was beyond beautiful.

He walked up to her, she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'll miss you the most Rachel, you were the best girl I've ever known."

Rachel sighed and hugged him tight, "Not even close Nigel, I am nothing you deserve." She let him go.

"No, I don't deserve you..." He tried to keep his voice from cracking.

She sighed a gusty sigh that seemed to come from her toes, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed Nigel's head, "Good bye Nigel." She said softly and walked away.

She couldn't watch him leave, she knew she'd break down. But as long as she didn't see it she'd be safe from the emotional pain. She'd stay numb for now, but tomorrow...tomorrow she'd feel it.

But not today.

* * *

"Hello. Rachel, can I come in or not." Chad's voice came from behind her room door, frustrated.

Rachel was in her bed underneath her thick covers in the dark. Nigel had left three weeks ago and each day felt worse. Nobody, not even her dad could get her out of her room. She just felt so miserable, the one guy in the world that she liked so much was now, half a world away.

She ignored Chad's constant knocking, he wouldn't leave her alone, he wasn't aware that this depression she'd gone in was from Nigel's departure, who knows what he thought it was.

"That's it McKenzie, you've been locked up too long," He opened the door, a crack of light slid from it into her dark room, "You can't stay in here forever, though it would make my job easier." He mumbled trying to find his way to her bed through the dark.

He hit his shin on her wooden desk, hissing out a curse he continued to grope for her bed.

Finally he found it and fell over it laying across, "So I take it I've found my location." He mumbled sitting up.

"Get out Chad. I don't want to talk to you...or anybody." Her voice was muffled from her covers.

Chad blew his bangs up, "Forget it McKenzie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah, then I suppose you've locked yourself in your room with the light off for the past few weeks worrying everyone to death for fun. Pffft get real Blondie, what's wrong?" He reached over and yanked her cover off of her face.

Rachel squeaked and sniffed, "Just leave me alone ok...I just want to be left alone." She reached for the cover but Chad threw it on the floor.

"Rachel, your acting way out of character right now," He reached for her shadow, "tell me what's wrong." His hand rested on her shoulder.

Rachel shuddered underneath his touch, she pushed him away, "As if you didn't know." Her voice came out angry and quiet.

Chad looked confused in the dark, "Um, I don't so..."

Rachel sniffed, her will power was slowly diminishing, "Nigel, you know he's gone."

Chad scratched his head, "Yeah so Uno left, that doesn't explain why...oooooh, I get it now" Chad slowly put the pieces together, "Rachel, Wow, I never would have thought that Rachel McKenzie could get so worked up over a boy, and Uno no less." Chad began to feel a laugh coming on, but the laugh froze in his throat when he heard Rachel.

She, she was actually crying.

Aw man, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. If there was one thing in the world that guys couldn't stand it was girls tears.

"Aw, come on Rach, you don't have to, um..." She continued to cry.

Chad sighed exasperated, "Oh forget this." He edged closer to Rachel's weeping form.

Then he enveloped her in a hug, she completely broke down. She let him lift her on his lap as she cried on his shoulder. Chad had nothing else to do so he rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

After at least a half an hour of constant sobs she slowly stopped, and fell asleep. Chad let out a sigh of relief and laid her down gently. That was awkward on a whole different level. He slowly stood up, not a sound came from Rachel except the occasional hiccup sob in her sleep.

He tip toed his way out, and hoped she would be in better shape in the morning to talk.

Brother, the things he did for the sake of his mission.

Chad ignored the taunting voice in the back of his mind: _But that wasn't for your mission..._

* * *

Rachel woke up with the sun in her eyes, she blinked and sat up. Something felt different today, she felt lighter, less depressed. Then she remembered Chad last night, he'd comforted her, he'd made her feel better without words.

She let out a shuddered sigh, well she might as well get up.

Before she could go into her bathroom her door shook with a knock.

"Come in." She pulled out her messy pony tail.

Chad walked in, he blinked for a moment as she shook her hair loose, "Whoa, someone's better." He smirked.

She looked at him her hair strew all over her face, "Yeah, thanks Chad."

He shrugged, "No problem. But really Rachel, you should know that making your self depressed wouldn't help anything. It's ok to miss people but, you have to move on in life."

Rachel stared at him from across her room. She was surprised at his insight, never thought he was the type.

"There's no need to mess up your own life, especially over a guy. Trust me, we're usually not worth it."

At this Rachel had to laugh, "Really, I'm pretty sure Nigel was worth it." She flipped her golden hair over her shoulder.

Chad shook his head, "Yeah, sure what ever you say Rach."

He turned for the door, Rachel clicked her tongue, "Hey, hey, hey, where are you going?"

Chad looked at her confused.

"Your my chaperon, therefore you must chaperon me to my favorite mall today." She smiled innocently.

Chad scoffed and smirked, "Yeah, yeah, ten minutes." And he left.

Rachel sighed, dealing with Nigel's departure would leave her heart soar for months she was sure, but that didn't mean she had to destroy herself, after all there was more to life, now where had she heard that before...

* * *

"Are you done yet McKenzie?" Chad groaned as he leaned against a wall, hitching his thumbs in his pockets.

"Keep your shirt on Chad...almost...there, ok." She stepped out of the dressing room with a smile on her face. She twirled around in the dress she'd picked out.

It was tight on top, the sleeves were chines style, all of the top was light blue. The dark blue skirt reached a little to her shins and was cut in peaks so that when she twirled it only reached her knees.

She looked stunning to say the least, and Chad knew it.

He sighed and heaved himself off of the wall, "You look..."

Rachel smiled at him, "Yeah?"

"Nice, now come on." He turned and walked towards the cashier.

Rachel shrugged, she figured that was the best she was going to get from Chad. As she followed him a strange chill rose up her back. She shuddered, it felt like someone was watching her, right now, in this store. Chad saw the shudder.

"Hey Rach, maybe you should put your coat on."

Rachel cringed as the hairs on her neck stood, was it just her or, was she getting really paranoid. Must be because she hung out with Chad. She quickly and forcefully brushed the uneasy feeling off.

"Good idea Chad."

* * *

It was late and Rachel knew her father would freak out if the sun went down and she wasn't home. So she bought her last things and called it a day. Chad hadn't brought them with his motorcycle because Rachel didn't like that idea all too much right now, so they had to walk. Unfortunately the mall was at least a mile away from her house so it was almost dark by the time they reached her block.

"Hey um, Chad, you ever get the feeling your being watched?" Rachel asked glancing at the purpling sky.

Chad shrugged, "I guess but then I'm pretty paranoid, why?" He looked down at her face.

The wind blew one harsh puff and pushed Rachel's coat opened, she closed it an shivered before answering: "I don't know um, just a question." She bluffed, that chilling feeling coming again.

"Right, damn It's getting dark." Chad grumbled looking at the sky. The sun was more than half way down and the sky was a light blue under a growing velvet purple.

"Language." Rachel huffed clapping her hands to warm them up.

The wind was getting sharper, Rachel's nose was already red, and their breaths hung out in white puffs.

Then Rachel heard a sweep behind her, she turned around quickly, "Um, Chad, maybe I'm more paranoid then you but, I think there's something there." She whispered.

Chad's eyes narrowed, he stepped forward a little, "I don't see-" There was a heavy hit then a sound of a scuffle.

Chad's voice came through strained, "Run, Rachel, Run!" Another scuffling sound.

Then it stopped.

Rachel's heart jumped in her throat, everything was deathly silent as the sun slipped away takeing its bright rays with it, leaving nothing but frightening darkness, she was getting a horrible feeling about this, she couldn't move...her body wouldn't listen, "Chad, Chad are you there? Oh my god, he's gone!" She clapped a hand on her mouth and backed away from the bush, and started to run towards her house. A sharp pain went shooting through her skull.

Then nothing...

* * *

When Rachel woke up she thought maybe her eyes were still closed, but she could feel her surroundings. She was in a small dark room with nothing in it, she was alone, somewhere. She didn't know what happened or what was going on but her mind quickly suspected a connection between the assaults on her and this.

She sighed heavily and sat up curling into her self. She sat there hugging her knees in the cold relentless dark, rocking back and forth gently trying to fight of the raising panick in her throat and wondering just where she was.

She blinked back tears and rested her forehead on her knees, Why did this all happen to her? Why? She wasn't anything special just another girl trying to get by normally.

She just wanted it to all go away so she could start again and be normal, because after this...nothing would ever be normal.

She let out a quivering sigh and buried her face in her hands, "I wish I weren't me..."

* * *

"The heck with it, I put it in her cell phone..." Chad growled at the computer screen in front of him.

"Wow, Man those guys must really be desperate. Dude you look awful." Maurice looked at his injured friend.

Chad had a deep cut in his left arm, his forehead had a bruise and there were several scratches all over his face and neck. Not to mention all the dirt and dust on him and his hair.

"Who cares I- Yes, got it. It locked on, she's still in town now all I have to do is get to her." Chad grabbed something from the desk he had stood near.

"Yo Man, you can't just leave like this, let me come with." Maurice didn't like this idea too much.

Chad shook his head, "No, I'll handle this one, if I'm not back in three hours, you know what that means." Chad opened the door.

Maurice sighed, he knew his friend was headstrong when it came to completing his missions, there was nothing that would stop him, "Ok man, just try to come back, you still have my favorite comic book." Maurice gave Chad a bright smile.

Chad smirked, "well in that case I'd better hurry up, later Maurice." and he was gone.

Maurice stared a the closed door, "Yeah, later...I hope."

* * *

Rachel didn't know how long she could take this eating darkness, she'd tried to find a door, but there wasn't any, she tried to find a window but there wasn't any of those either, she was literally in a box, from which the most cunning person in the world couldn't escape from. Rachel realized that, that was probably the idea. She sighed and tried to find a wall to lean on.

She wondered what her family was doing now, she wondered what happened to Chad. What was Nigel doing, she wished she could see him, she wished he could help her, but he was half a world away...he couldn't do anything even if he knew.

She sighed again and banged her head on the wall, "Why can't I just be normal?" She asked that question for the hundredth time.

Suddenly she heard a horrible grating sound, then light flooded in the room from above her.

She blinked quickly several times to get used to it, she looked up and gasped, a tall figure, all dressed in black made its way down on a rope. No wonder she couldn't find the exit.

Rachel gulped and backed away, her eyes searching for something to use against this freak...well looked like her fists were the best option, quickly she formulated a plan. A very simple plan, Hit and run.

"Don't came any closer or else." She threatened her voice coming out with more confidence then she felt.

The figure held up his hands, Rachel tossed a punch, he stopped her on coming fists by grabbing it.

"Let go of me!" Rachel struggled as he took her other fist.

"Hey, Hey, is that the way you say thank you?"

Rachel's eyes popped open, that voice, she knew that teasing voice...

"Chad?" She asked trying to get a good look at the black dressed person in front of her.

"The one and only." He smirked.

"But, how, what happened to you?" She asked bewildered.

Chad shrugged, "No time for that now, we gotta split, you've probably guessed that I'm not welcome here. So let's move." He turned around and lifted Rachel up on his back.

She held on to his neck, "Hang on, we're going up." He grabbed the rope and started to climb up the wall.

Rachel shuddered, this was to unreal, were they really escaping from, where ever this place was?

"Chad, this isn't a normal kidnapping is it?" Rachel's voice came in a whisper.

He stopped climbing for a second, "Um, if I told you I had no idea what you mean, you wouldn't belive me, would you?"

"No, I've been suspicious of you and his whole mess for a long time, what's going on Chad." She said tightening her grip on his neck slightly.

"Woah easy there, don't kill me before we get to the top, I promise I'll uh, explain later." He knew he was going to regret those words later.

"Ok." She obliged as they finally reached the top. She guessed she could hold on for a little longer.

Chad grabbed the rope, "Come on, this way." He snatched her hand and led them into the shadows.

Quickly yet silently they made their way to where Rachel hoped was the exit. She listened as Chad mumbled something under his breath she couldn't understand. Finally they made a right turn down the strange metal marble hall way. Rachel gasped, a thousand people were standing in their way with large gun like things pointing at them.

Chad skid to a halt and instantly shoved Rachel behind him.

The men waited, waited for what?

"Excellent job Men, you've discovered break outs." A low voice said from one of the balconies over head.

Chad's muscles tensed, Rachel didn't like this. She couldn't see what the person looked like, he was standing in the shadows.

Then he gave a brief order, "Attack, destroy the boy, keep the girl."

In seconds Rachel's mind blurred, everything went nuts. Guns rang off in her ears, she stumbled to keep up with Chad who was dodging this way and that hanging on to her hand for her life...then his hand was gone.

Rachel rolled on the ground...alone...she stared at the scene in front of her. This was crazy, why? Why was it all happening in the first place? Suddenly something clicked inside of her, as she watched Chad roll away from the lasers, something Rachel had never felt with her smarts and strong character, came wasn't going to stand around and do nothing, even if she didn't have a clue what was going on. In a split second her eyes saw an opportunity.

She jumped up then rolled a somersault, breathing a silent thank you to gymnastics, she landed on one of the attackers knocking him out. She ran towards Chad and flipped over another man. Grabbing Chad before he could say anything, she ran towards a window. The window was high, how to get up...Aha!

She saw a opening. Grabbing Chad's rope she tied her shoe on it as an anchor and threw it up on one of the high balcony rails. She gave it a pull for security, Chad stepped in and grabbed her carrying her on his back he began climbing the rope. The men below couldn't do anything, they tried shooting but couldn't get close enough without risking shooting Rachel.

The leader from above waited until the teens reached the top. Rachel gasped as he grabbed her and kicked at Chad.

"This will teach you and your foolish agency not to mess with me!" He growled in a low menacing voice.

Agency? Rachel let it slip for now, she scowled as the man loosened the rope. In an instant she slammed her foot on his toe, he yelped a curse at her as she elbowed him in his gut and round house kicked him down. For such a tall man he sure was weak. Chad climbed up and threw the rope to the window, the other men were making their way up.

"Come on, Come on!" Rachel urged as Chad missed and tried again.

"I'm trying, don't rush me your highness!" He yelled back frustrated.

Rachel looked behind them the men were coming closer, if they didn't get out of here now...

"Got it! Hang on McKenzie." Chad grabbed her by the waist and jumped from the balcony. Rachel bit back a scream as the whoosh of air made her hair strain out behind her. Her stomach flopped at the sudden change in height .They were almost there...yes!

"We're home free." Chad said tieing the rope to lead outside, the attackers were now trying the same stunt, but some gave up and just began shooting. One shot grazed Chad's arm ripping his black shirt.

Rachel gasped as the skin began to bleed, Chad gritted his teeth, "It's nothing, move it McKenzie!" He ordered.

Rachel got down and began climbing the rope.

"You won't get away that easily, you little worms." The skinny man's face was red and his eye's had fire in them, he actually looked scary. His voice had lowered to an almost inhuman growl. He snapped out a dagger and cut the rope.

Rachel screamed, Chad gritted his teeth as they headed down the 100 foot drop...

* * *

***GASP* Oh no! Will they survive? Will it end horribly tragic? Will I get burned for making it a cliffy? I hope not ;-) As usual anything you have to say is appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N) Hi guys. It's me, but you already knew that. Ok so here's chapter 14, I have some very important news, but you have to read the end authors note Kay! Other than that enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything but story.**

* * *

Rachel screamed, Chad looked around frantically for something, anything to save them. The ground was nearing, this was not how he planed to go out. His heart speed up as he grabbed Rachel holding her tight as they when the ground almost met them there was a sudden gust of wind.

Chad opened his eyes, they were still alive? Then he saw, they were in a small flying machine, it had a cylinder shaped body and hang glider like wings, it was powered by a jet engine. Chad felt a sting on his cheek, he snapped out of his stupor and looked up. Rachel was struggling against a bulky mans grasp, the man was trying to hold her and get Chad off.

The blonde boy dodged another in coming punch, he grabbed the mans leg and tried to knock him off-balance. But the man was holding on to Rachel, this was bad, Chad suddenly wished they'd hit the ground instead. He looked for an escape opportunity, several other men in flying machine were zooming behind. The big man hit Chad across the face, sending him over the edge. Rachel screamed as Chad toppled over.

This was crazy! She struggled against the man's grasp._ Come on, come on, let go! _

Meanwhile Chad flew down, he saw his opportunity. He landed right in another plane and knocked the driver unconscious. Flying low on the ground Chad dropped the man out and flew back up dodging the others shoots. His attention was focused on Rachel's captor.

Chad smirked and pushed a button. A large ray gun extracted itself from the bottom. He shot one of the big man's wings. He heard Rachel scream as the plane began to spiral out of control. No, he hadn't gone crazy, he shot the other wing. The plane was losing altitude. Chad gritted his teeth as the pilot jumped out with a parachute. Rachel's face was pale as she held on.

Chad had to time this just right, the plane was falling, almost, he pushed the throttle full forward. Rachel grabbed at the air as she fell, hopelessly, she'd fallen more today than she'd ever fallen in her whole 15 years of life. She cringed and covered her face with her arms as her body tensed waiting for the impact of the hard ground.

But it never came, A swoosh came and snatched her by her shirt. She gasped breathlessly, clinging to Chads arm. She slowly climbed up over the edge of the zooming air craft.

"Chad...the others!" She yelled shakily.

Chad didn't say anything, he just made a round turn and shot the other planes down, dodging their relentless shooting. The planes all went down with a bang and blow. Chad saluted the skinny man on the window sill as he turned and headed over the lonely land, away from the psychotic people.

After a few minutes, Rachel began to collect her wits. She turned to Chad and saw his face, it was completely calm. One elbow rested on the edge of the small plane and the other rested lazily on the steering bars. Rachel gaped, how did he take it so, calmly!? She groaned and suddenly felt a burst of anger explode inside.

"Chad Dixon, What the heck just happened?! What's going on?! Why were those people after us?! Where were we?! What is Going on?!" She screamed half in horror, half in anger.

Chad just looked at her with cool, calm blue eyes, "Rachel, just sit down. I promise it'll be explained, let's just get back to the city first, ok."

Rachel nodded miserably and leaned back in the small chair exhausted, she groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Why couldn't she have a normal life?

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked bewildered as Chad dragged her into an unfamiliar area.

"You'll see, just hang tight." He pressed a button on what looked like an ordinary tree, but it wasn't the tree opened up and inside the trunk was a metal tub like elevator. Rachel gasped as her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Chad chuckled and took her in. He knew this was sudden and it probably wouldn't please his superiors but, frankly he really didn't care any more. After all this there was no way Rachel wouldn't have questions, she could never go back and forget, it was impossible now. And telling her was probably the best thing now, least she kill her self with confusion.

After a few seconds the elevator stopped and dinged signaling with a small green light that they had arrived. Rachel vaguely wondered if she was actually asleep, or maybe unconscious from...way back when she got shot, maybe she never actually woke up, maybe it was all just a lunatic dream that her blank mind was making up while she rested, maybe...

The doors opened and Rachel gasped as she saw a huge room with hundreds of different people, mostly teenagers running around, it looked like some sort of secret agency. Maybe she was just loosing her mind.

"Come on Rachel, don't gap." Chad shattered her thought as he dragged her across the huge lobby like place, he walked through so naturally too.

Rachel stumbled along blindly as Chad turned here and there down countless corridors. Finally he stopped in front of a dark blue metal door the had the numbers 274 and 9 on it. He pushed it opened and Rachel gasped yet again.

Inside was a rather spacious office room, it looked professional and yet teenagerish at the same time. It had a heavy run around desk and a beige rug with shiny dark wood flooring, but around were scattered some colorful beanie bags and on the wall hung posters of a few rock groups.

But the most surprising thing to her was the dark boy sitting behind the large desk. He looked up, surprise flitted across his face then relief rested on it.

"Chad man, your alive and, you brought a visitor?" His eyes fell on Rachel's silent, shocked form.

Chad nodded, "Yeah and I'll bring you that comic tomorrow." He walked away from Rachel and flopped in a blue beanie chair.

"You gonna tell her?" Maurice whispered as Rachel just stood there frozen.

Chad looked over to her, "Yeah, not much to hide now is there."

Maurice nodded back, "Better for her anyway."

Suddenly Rachel moved she stared at Chad and Maurice as she walked over, confidence radiating off her suddenly.

She crossed her arms, "Ok Dixon, start talking."

Chad smirked and straightened, "Where do I start?"

"How about the beginning, and no cutting corners you've eluded me for way to long, I'm not stupid you know."

"Oh I know all right." Chad mumbled, "Ok, let's see from the beginning."

"What is this place? What are you? Why are you and Maurice here?" Rachel started for him.

"Easy McKenzie, ok here goes nothing."

He cleared his throat and stood up making Rachel sit down.

"This Rachel, is a secret organization."

"Yeah I figure that much." She scoffed.

"Hey you want the story or not. Ok then, as I was saying, this is a secret organization it was founded by two men ten years back, it was designed to deal with stuff way under the government, the government doesn't even know we exist. This organization was started for problems that normal agency's couldn't handle or just didn't know about.

"It was pretty good for a few years until one of the founding leaders began to get too violent. He wanted to do all the criminals they caught in, so they wouldn't have to worry about them later. But the other guy, we'll just call them 1 and 2 ok, 2 is the bad one. Anyway, 1 didn't agree, he refused to resort to taking a human life no matter how deranged it was. 2 didn't like it, so for some time he went behind 1's back, using his resources and agents. When 1 found out it wasn't really...pretty per say.

"The agency broke up, 2 disappeared right after he swore he'd get even with 1 for ruining his plans. 1 knew he meant business so he moved the agency somewhere 2 would never find it. Later 2 came back, he had built his own organization only this time it was prone for bad reasons, he wanted to take over government rule...but he couldn't do that without an army of highly trained and equipped agents of his own, he didn't stand a chance against the governments army without those. So he went all out to collecting the most capable people he could find. See, at first these agency's only got adults...but somewhere along the lines they started taking in teenagers, must have been because we're younger and more resourceful. And they'd could train them better.

"So 2's agency stole people they thought perfect for their organization. They'd either force the person by threatening him or some how giving them amnesia."

"Ok so why me? I'm not anything special." Rachel was getting aggravated with this insane mess.

"You...They know you have skills that would lead their show up high. If they could collect you they would have taken a very big step in their plans. That's why I was sent to pretend to be your chaperone, to keep you out of their grasp. Rachel you have skills you don't even know about, they know you were a natural-born leader, one that could hold anything together, they know with their training you would easily be their best."

Rachel shook her head, "But I'm not special I'm telling you."

Maurice cut in, "Rachel, you may seem normal to everyone else but these people, they've been tracking you since your thirteenth birthday, don't ask us how because we don't know yet, the point is, they've been waiting for you to reach the age where you show the abilities you have. You have strong character, smarts to spare, you have a power around you that can get anyone to listen. You are a leader. Very few people carry the ability to be a real leader, a true leader. And they needed that, they want that, that's why your here."

"So-but-what happens now? They didn't get me, won't they come back?"

"That's why we're telling you this." Chad continued, "So you'll be better prepared because, let's face it, you won't ever be able to go back to normal. Rachel, I'll continue to be your 'chaperon' but I think it'll be easier to deal with now that you aren't completely in the dark anymore."

Rachel's eyes glazed over in thought, "How did you find me in, where ever they took me?"

"I put a tracking device in your cell phone, problem was they took your cell phone away from you so I had a little work to actually find where they were keeping you."

"So all those attacks.." Rachel's mind was trying to get around it, "But wait, if they wanted me to join them so badly why did they keep trying to shoot me?"

Maurice and Chad glanced at each other, Rachel saw this.

"There's something else in this, isn't there?" She asked quietly.

Chad walked over to her seated from, "We don't know that for sure, it's just a theory but, maybe."

Rachel sighed, this was wild, crazy, nuts, and every form of insanity. She put her hand on her head, "So, you're a secret agent, both of you."

The boys nodded.

"So why did they send Chad to watch me, why not Maurice?" She asked suddenly.

"Because Maurice already had an assignment."

"Oh, so I really was just a mission to you." She said quietly, Chad was silent.

She suddenly looked up at them and stood up, "This is insane, how do you guys deal with it? Why do you deal with it?"

"Rachel sometimes answers just can't be explained, maybe you'll know someday and maybe you won't but right now, you've got to much on your mind." Maurice explained patting her shoulder.

"Ok." Was all she could say, she didn't really think she could handle more anyway.

"Come on Ray, I'll take you home, I hope your dad doesn't freak." Chad led her to the door.

She turned, "Bye Maurice,"

Maurice waved back.

Rachel sighed, "Chad, am I going to be chased for the rest of my life?"

Chad was silent for a moment, "I don't know Rach, with these types of people you can't tell, but I don't think they'll let someone like you go without a fight."

Rachel sighed again, "Why couldn't my life be normal?"

* * *

Chad's motorcycle rolled up in front of Rachel's house. Rachel was so confused that she didn't even object to riding on it. She was still in a daze as she climbed off.

"Well, bye Chad. I'll deal with dad." She said quietly.

Chad nodded, watching her start for her front door. He felt bad about this, she wasn't supposed to know about any of this, it had to be taking a toll on her mind.

He quickly leaned his bike sideways supporting it with his leg, as he reached for her arm, "Rachel, wait..."

She turned to him confused, for the first time that day she looked like her normal self, "Yeah?"

"Look, you, you might have been just a mission to me in the beginning but, um, you...you sort of grew on me as a friend." He glanced at the ground for a second before looking up, "To tell you the truth, eventually I started to want to keep you safe for more than just because it was my job. You sort of became my friend. Are you now?" His eyes looked uncertain, Rachel could tell he wasn't used to dealing with this kind of thing.

She smiled, "Yeah Chad. We're friends, even after all this craziness. To tell you the truth you grew on me too."

He smiled back, "Thanks Ray."

"No, thank you, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now, and I know it."

Chad nodded and straightened his bike, "See you tomorrow Rachel. Keep your windows locked!" He called as he zipped down the street.

Rachel waved and thought about his last words for a second...he probably wasn't joking...

* * *

She tossed and turned, her covers tying around her small frame, she couldn't sleep. Sitting up she groaned running a hand through her already messy blonde hair. After telling her parent's that she sleep over at Kuki's house because she forgot the time, she'd gone straight to bed. She tried to get some sleep but it was near impossible. Her mind was still trying to separate facts from fiction and everything that was real didn't seem real...it was driving her insane. This was all crazy!

She got out of bed and walked to her balcony window barefooted. Once outside the cold air chilled her through her thin night-gown. But she didn't care at all right now. She leaned on the rail and looked above at the shimmering silver moon, it was only half but it still shone brilliantly in the crisp black-blue sky.

She breathed in the smoky scent of winter, her body began to relax but her mind was still whirling all the thoughts around in a jumbled mess. All that she'd seen and heard and dealt with...it was all so unbelievable yet, it was actually real, at least she thought it was.

Ugh! She buried her face in her hands, this wasn't helping. At all. It all started from the day she went to that school, after that things went goofy. She still couldn't understand why. Her mind slowly picked the details, it fought back and forth between facts, she stood out there a very long time.

In a daze, her eyes glazed over, the moon shining in them. Slowly, very slowly, her thoughts took a turn, somewhere inside it made a solution, one that seemed preposterous but after all that had happened, it made the most sense. It was the only thing she could do.

Nothing else fit, her mind scanned all possibilities, nothing, nothing but that.

That's all she could do.

She straightened herself, and went inside her warm bedroom, She laid down, that thought still raising itself in her head.

Right before she drifted off, she knew it really was the only way...She had to become one of them...

* * *

"You what?!" Chad asked in disbelief as Rachel stared back at him calmly, it was right after school and he was dropping her off.

"I want to become an agent." Her face was stone serious.

Chad looked at her, "Your not joking, are you?"

"Nope."

"You...Rachel do you know what your asking? Your asking to give your life. You won't be one person anymore, you'll have to lead a double life. You will have to deal with crazy things like yesterday, almost everyday. Rachel...it's hard, it needs commitment, strength, the ability to sacrifice your time and maybe even your life. Are you sure?"

Rachel stared straight at him, her eyes held the most stone set determination he'd ever seen.

"Chad, I know all that, I get it ok. But fact is, nothing will ever be normal for me, the bad guys are still out there and they'll be back for me, you said so yourself, it'll probably be safer if I was one anyway."

Chad's eyes scanned her face, for anything, a sign of fear, worry maybe, nothing. She was stone serious.

Chad sighed, he hoped he wouldn't regret this, "Ok McKenzie. Let's see what They say."

"They?"

"Yeah the boss men, the big cheeses, you know the guys that run this whole parade."

Rachel's face cleared, "Oh...ok...um when?"

Chad smirked and grabbed her hand, "You wanna be an agent McKenzie? Well, we start as soon as possible. Come on."

He revved up his cycle and headed for the fort.

Rachel sighed things couldn't get any crazier...right?

* * *

Yeah right. Boy was she wrong.

Rachel gaped as Chad lead he down a corridor, it let off a strange greenish blue glow making both teens faces look odd under it.

"Um Chad, where are we going?" Rachel asked beginning to feel concerned.

"Just wait." He answered simply.

So she waited, until Chad pushed a small red button in a seemingly normal wall. The wall moved and reveled another room. The rooms walls let off a faint yellowish glow, the floors had strange blue and green hexagon shaped tiles on it, it had normal looking office desks, but the computers looked very high model, nothing like she'd seen before. It looked normal yet so, not normal.

Rachel had the sudden feeling the something was watching her, from every corner. She gasped as a computer on, wheels passed by holding a pen and a see through clip board thing.

She grasped Chad's sleeve, "Did..you see that? Chad what is this place?"

Chad glanced at her, "Rachel, this is the base of operation. It may look, weird but you get used to it, the boss men aren't exactly something I can explain...Ugh, you'll see." He held his hand in front of a wall, the wall let of a pink glow and moved aside.

Inside was dark, until they stepped in. The floor lit up a bright red but that was the only thing the rest of the room stayed dark. Rachel felt uneasy, this definitely wasn't normal.

"Number 274, what has brought you here?" Metallic voices from, Rachel couldn't tell where, boomed.

She let out an involuntary squeak and latched onto Chad's arm. Chad bit back a snicker and leaned down to her ear.

"Rachel, these guys won't take you seriously if you don't act intelligent and this, is definitely not intelligent looking. I'll explain later."

Rachel gulped and loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"I am sure you've heard of the previous line of events." Chad answered after a moment.

"Yes, a most unfortunate turn of events. She wasn't intended to know. Now then what brings you here." The voice said completely devoid of human emotion.

Rachel couldn't help but gulp, this was to wild even after all that had happened, she wasn't expecting this, how did Chad deal with it so normally?

"This girl, my charge, requests to be one of us, an agent." Chad said straightforwardly

There was silence for a moment, "Is she aware of the responsibilities that come with this occupation."

"Yes."

"Does she have the necessary qualities that are essential for our agents."

Chad looked at Rachel who seemed mesmerized in thought, "Yes she is, after all if she wasn't why would they go through all this trouble to get her first."

Another moment of silence then the metallic voices answered, "Very well, she may start her training, but you will still be her guardian, your mission, number 274, is far from over. See that she passes and until she does do not let her out of you proximity. Dismissed."

And the floor went black.

* * *

Rachel was silent as Chad took her out of the room, she was silent as he lead her out of the strange office, she was silent as he took her down the bluish green hall way, she was silent all the way to what she figured by now was his office.

Then, "What was that? Chad...what was that?" She asked slightly worried at what she got herself into.

Chad chuckled and flopped in one of his beanie bag chairs, "Rachel that was your entry form to our organization."

"But what was it, what were they? It? Them? Whatever?"

Chad shrugged, "I don't know Rachel, it's weird and concerning in the beginning but afterwards you just except it without knowing what it is, you know. Their not evil, no matter how creepy they are and that's all that counts in the end."

Rachel nodded and flopped down in another chair, "Ok, fine I'll _try_ to let it pass but..."

Chad smirked, "Come on Rach, we haven't even started and your giving up?" He teased.

Rachel looked up sharply, "What? No! I said I'd do it and I will, I never go back on anything."

She knew this was going to be a major turning point in her life, and even though she still had a lot of questions she knew that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't normal for a very good reason.

Chad stood up, "Well then, let's begin the hardest, most complicated training of your life...Cadet." He smirked.

Rachel tilted her head and smirked back, she punched a fist in her palm, "Bring it on."

* * *

Somewhere where there were dark thick clouds, the lightning crashed and the thunder rolled, in a sinister looking building a tall shadowed man sat at his computer screens, watching Rachel with an evil, spine tingling smirk slowly spreading across his dark face.

"Well, welcome to their agency Rachel McKenzie," He let out a low dark chuckle, "Enjoy it while you can."

* * *

**Ok so, here it is. This is the last chapter of Can't be Normal! Yes it's true the last one, why you ask, how could I end it here?! I am such a monster, no fear not my faithful readers, there is hope!**

**I'm making a sequel, you know about Rachel's life as an agent and all that. Trust me I think it'll be way more interesting then this one. So before I go I'd like to thank all those that read, reviewed and favorited! You all rule the world!**

**And a super special thanks to AceShadow for reviewing nearly every chapter of my story! Thanks so much for all your tips, thoughts, and kind words! They meant a lot to me! I hope you like my sequel.**

**Oh and just because this is the end of this story doesn't mean you shouldn't continue reviewing, *hint, hint* Anyway thanks, love ya all and I hope you check out my next story!**

**Peace out for now,**

**Cobwebbs**


End file.
